Happily Ever After: Sodalis Vitae
by Mertz
Summary: A happily ever after Voltron story for the 30th anniversary. Rated T for some swearing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, welcome to my new story. Months ago, Cubbie threw out a challenge on KAEX, asking people to write a happily ever after story for both KAEX's 15th anniversary and Voltron's 30th. I picked out a story idea from my slush pile that I had written out several months before and decided to work on it. This is the completion of that work...at least chapter 1 of it.

Normally, I have friends beta read for me, but this time I decided to go it alone and let my friends discover this story along with the rest of you. I'll ignore the cursing that might come my way from that decision. I want everyone to enjoy this! Hopefully, you won't notice many mistakes.

I should also note that this story will remain T-rated throughout, something I don't think I've managed since my first long story. (not counting the shorts here...LOL!) Those that follow my work will be groaning in disappointment, but sorry, this story doesn't really call for the erotica, you'll agree as it unfolds.

And with that...on with the show!

Mertz

Disclaimer: I make no claims on Voltron or any other WEP properties, only borrowing their characters.

Happily Ever After: Sodalis Vitae

_His eyes open to find blue skies and white fluffy clouds floating by. Turning his head, he notes the tall grass and colorful wild flowers surrounding him in the meadow he is lying in. The light wind ruffles his hair and the sound of running water from the nearby creek fills his ears. Sitting up, Keith Kogane groans to himself, "No! I thought I was done with this!"_

_Almost on cue, the soft sounds of a woman's tears reach him. Using his hands to support himself and pivoting, Keith finds a woman sitting a short ways away from him. Sitting in the grass with her knees pulled up to her chest, she hides her face behind her crossed arms as she continues to cry. Her long blonde hair moves gently behind her from the slight breeze. Grimacing, Keith slowly rises to his feet. He stares down at the woman he has seen in his dreams since the time he was a child with trepidation. The dreams hadn't bothered him in years…since Beverly. During his relationship with her, the dreams had halted. Perhaps this is a way for his mind to deal with her death?_

_Finally, the woman seems to notice his presence. Her head lifts, those beautiful sapphire eyes, red and puffy from her tears, widen in surprise as she looks up at him. Rising slowly from the ground, her hand reaches out to him as if she expects him to disappear and she whispers, "You're here?"_

_Feeling highly uncomfortable, Keith can only reply, "Yes."_

_She flies at him the next moment, her arms wrapping around his waist, her cheek coming to a rest against his chest as she exclaims, "I thought something had happened to you! It's been over two years! Where have you been?"_

_Taking a step back when he doesn't immediately answer, she stares up into his eyes almost accusatory, "I thought you were going to come for me?"_

_Shaking his head, Keith moves back to create more distance between them, forcing her to release him entirely. He replies, "This is just a dream. None of this is real."_

_The young woman looks sadly at him, "I'm still waiting for you Keith Kogane. I'm still waiting for you to keep your promise to save me."_

_"NONE OF THIS IS REAL!" Keith screams back at her._

Sitting upright in bed as he is ripped from his dream, Keith Kogane takes several deep breaths in an attempt to calm his fast beating heart. Wiping the sweat away from his brow, he turns to his side to turn on the lamp sitting on the bedside table. Light floods the room, showing his stark quarters within the Garrison compound. Boxes from his life with Beverly line most of the wall space, most of them still unopened. He had barely unpacked his clothing since his return to Galaxy Garrison. His eyes light on the picture of his wife sitting on the desk across the room. It was taken on their honeymoon. Beverly stood with her back to the ocean, smiling at him. Tears fill his eyes as he thinks of her and the life torn away from them both.

Tossing back the blankets, Keith rises and moves to the door leading to his bathroom. Unlike most men staying at the compound, he had his own bathroom. One of the few joys his rank granted him. Turning on the tap, he splashes cold water on his face then picks up a towel to dry it. The towel slides out of his fingers to land back on the bathroom counter as he stares at himself in the mirror. Dark brown eyes, almost black with pain, stare back at him. Dark whiskers from several days' growth line his hallowed out cheeks. A month…

A month since his wife had been taken from him and his entire life flipped upside down. Three weeks since he had packed up everything that was worth keeping, sold or gave away the rest, and returned to his old life at Galaxy Garrison. Admiral Graham understood his need to get away from everything that reminded him of her. He had been reinstated as a commander. Commander of what, is still the remaining question.

Running a hand through his overly long hair, Keith leaves the bathroom and returns to his room. His eyes fly to his bed and his dream returns to him. Shaking his head, he sits down at his desk to stare blindly at the wall in front of him as he thinks back. The dreams started when he was around eight years of age. Then, a little girl, who couldn't have been more than four or five, sat in the meadow. Wearing a pink dress with her long, blonde hair braided into two strands that ran down the length of her back, she hummed a song while twisting wild flowers into a crown. She had smiled up at him when he appeared, delighted to have a playmate. And play together they did. They would run wild in the meadow, climb the nearby trees, and stomp around in the water of the creek.

The dreams continued for years. He watched the little girl grow up, grew up with her. She shared her secrets with him, her dreams. Until one dream, about six years later, he found her crying in the meadow. She told him bad people had come and taken everything away from her, her parents, her siblings, their people, her home, her world. Being young and idealistic, Keith had promised her he would find her and save her. He would make the bad people pay for what they had done.

Little had he known what an impossible promise he had made. The dreams became fewer as he entered his teenage years and became involved in school, sports and of course, his beloved martial arts. His entrance into the Space Academy at sixteen had further pushed those dreams away. However, they always returned, and the little girl grew into a young woman. She would tell him of the misery that she, and the few people who survived, suffered and would plead with him each time, reminding him of his promise.

Keith graduated from the Academy early and quickly rose through the Garrison ranks, becoming one of the youngest commanders in the history of Galaxy Garrison. He never failed a mission, never. He was on the path to join the highest ranks when he met Beverly and all his ambitions went out the window along with the dreams of the meadow. Beverly taught him to laugh, to love, to enjoy the simple things life had to offer. She hated it when he left the planet on long, dangerous missions. For her, he quit Garrison entirely, becoming a transport pilot. Not his dream job, but he had his dream life, with her. After the funeral, Keith couldn't fathom staying in their apartment, much less that life, without her. He was surprised when Admiral Graham had eagerly met with him and gave him back the life he had left behind over two years before without nary a thought.

Sighing deeply at his troubled thoughts, Keith bends over and rests his head between his hands. The dreams had returned after years of absence, but why now? Now, when his life is ripped upside down. He grimaces at the thought of, _Maybe Sven is right…maybe I should see a psychiatrist._

His Norwegian friend kept advising Keith to find someone to talk to, something he had refused to do since Beverly's death. Another deep sigh escapes him. Hopefully, the admiral would send for him today. This waiting, with nothing to do but his daily regimen and catching up on Garrison standards and policies, is beginning to wear on him. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he notes the time. He had three hours until he had to be up and dressed. Three hours left to sleep, and hopefully, not dream. Rising, Keith slowly walks over to the bed. He lays down, pulling the blankets up around him. Turning off the light, he closes his eyes and wills his mind away from dreams of flower-filled meadows and beautiful blondes, who beg for the impossible.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting up in bed as she awakens, Princess Allura of Arus wipes at the tears sliding down her cheeks. She had given up on ever seeing her soul mate again after his long absence. She thought something had happened to him, that he was no more. She had mourned for the man she had yet to meet in person but loved for most of her life. To find Keith Kogane in her dreams again only for him to yell at her that none of it was real and disappear is devastating. Sliding from between the covers, Allura pads across the dark room. She lights the wick of the candle on the table then sits. Leafing through the stacks of papers, she finally comes to the one she is looking for. Pulling out the image she had drawn of him shortly after he stopped coming to her, she stares at it. The last two years have changed him. He now looks older, rougher about the edges, as if life had been hard and it shows in the lines on his face.

"Princess? Whatever are you doing up at this hour?"

Turning in her chair, Allura looks back at her father's advisor. Coran Montrane saved her life when Doom had infiltrated the castle that fateful day. He'd taken care of her, seen to her safety, and taught her everything she would need to know to one day take her place as Queen of Arus. Smiling at her father figure, she replies, "I saw him."

"You saw your sodalis vitae?" the older man questions, his bushy eyebrows angling together. "I thought him gone?"

"I as well," the princess responds. "But he didn't seem happy to see me."

"Oh?" Coran replies as he sits down in the chair next to hers. He glances at the picture in her hands before asking, "What did he say?"

"He yelled at me that I wasn't real!" she answers, tears sliding down her cheeks. "After so many years, how can he think me an illusion?"

"Perhaps on his world, dream walks with one's sodalis vitae are not normal," Coran answers logically while pulling at his mustache. "So his grown up mind rejects the images of his youth."

"What can I do?" asks Allura, wiping at her tears once more.

"Be patient," he advises, "he will come to you again. Nothing can keep two souls destined to be together apart."

Smiling softly at his words, Allura nods. The older man smiles back then says, "Best return to your bed now."

Nodding, Allura rises with Coran's help. She hugs him while whispering, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Princess," Coran replies.

Picking up the candlestick, he walks her back to her bed, leaving the light beside her. She waits until he leaves the room then blows out the candle. Closing her eyes, Allura wills herself back to sleep, hopeful to find her soul mate waiting for her in their meadow once more.


	2. Chapter 2

This story is fully written for those that are wondering. I'm just editing at this point. I decided to give you guys a second chapter already since the first was very short & so is this one actually. Don't have a posting schedule figured out, but you should see a chapter at least weekly.

Thanks to the reviewers and those that have already favorited the story. Moving on!

Chapter 2:

Several hours later, Keith walks down the hallway, freshly showered, hair trimmed short to Garrison standards, clean-shaven, and dressed in his crisp, dark blue, Garrison issued uniform. He takes a deep breath to quell the sudden burst of nerves ravaging his system. Stopping before the desired doorway, he gives three sharp knocks to the door panel. A deep male voice calls out, "Enter."

Walking into the office, Keith finds Admiral Graham sitting behind his desk, a thick file open in front of him as he continues to study its contents. He looks up to find Keith standing stiffly near the door and the light in his eyes changes as he studies him closely. Taking another deep breath and carefully releasing it as not to be seen, Keith moves in front of the desk and salutes the man, "You sent for me, sir?"

"Yes Commander, I did. Please have a seat."

Sitting down on the chair next to him, Keith looks expectantly at the admiral. The older man sits back in his seat, still assessing him. Finally, he asks, "How have you been faring?"

"I'm fine, sir. Ready for active duty," Keith responds sharply.

"Ready are you?" the admiral questions, his gaze never faltering. "Somehow, I don't entirely believe you."

"I can assure you, Admiral-"

"Please," Admiral Graham interjects, his irritation shining in his expression. "Don't think for a moment that I'm foolish enough to believe you've gotten over the death of your wife in a month."

Having the good grace to look away, Keith takes another deep breath. Fighting back the sting of tears he feels rising at the mention of his wife, he quietly murmurs, "No sir."

"Luckily for you, there are certain demands being made for your expertise."

Looking back up, Keith finds a disgusted expression on the admiral's face as he continues, "By one of the few individuals in this damn outfit who outrank me, Space Marshal Devereux." He sits up in his chair and leans across his desk, "Have you heard of Planet Arus in the Diamond sector of the Denubian Galaxy?"

"No sir," Keith responds carefully, his hopes rising.

"They were overrun some years ago by a section of the Drule Empire controlled by King Zarkon and his demonic son, Prince Lotor. Most of the cities were destroyed and a majority of the people taken as slaves," the admiral informs him. "We have no idea how many people may be left or the general condition of the planet."

"But they wish me to go there?" questions Keith, utterly confused. "Why?"

"Have you heard of Voltron, Commander?"

Shaking his head, Keith listens to the admiral sigh before he explains, "Voltron was the robotic champion of Arus, before Zarkon's witch, Haggar, managed to disarm him. With the Drules infringing on our territories more and more every day, the Garrison Council has decided to send a small group to Arus to find this robot and try to revive him."

Keith can't help the snort of disbelief that escapes him, "They want the impossible."

"The impossible is what you specialize in, Commander," Graham reminds him with an arch of his eyebrow. "Or did before you quit."

Refusing to show any emotion to that remark, Keith listens to him as he continues, "You and a team of four other men I'm putting together will go to Arus and determine if Voltron still exists. If he does, you are to revive him and Arus. Voltron may be all that comes between us and an all-out intergalactic war with the Drules."

"Who is on my team?" questions the commander, curiosity getting the better of him.

The admiral picks up the folder he was perusing earlier and tosses it across the desk at him. Picking it up, Keith opens it and begins paging through the dossiers of his new team. Relief fills him at the familiar picture and name of his friend, "First-Lieutenant Sven Holgersson, specialties: battle tactics, combat, and flight."

Graham seems to echo his sentiments as he states, "I asked for Lieutenant Holgersson to be transferred to your squad. A familiar face may come in handy for a mission like this, especially if you become emotionally compromised and someone needs to take over command."

The last remark has Keith raising his head. His gaze and tone are firm as he states, "There will be no issues."

A ghost of a smile flicks across his face as the admiral remarks, "If you say so."

Ignoring him, Keith looks back down, and flips to the second page. The man in the photo has crisp brown hair and stares back at him with a hint of arrogance at the corners of his eyes and the tilt of his head. He seems to be challenging the camera. Keith reads aloud, "Second-Lieutenant Lance McClain, specialties: combat and flight."

"McClain is a bit of a smart ass and can be hard to manage, but you're hard put to find a better pilot. He's flown circles around the best of the Academy instructors," remarks Graham. "I'm sure you can handle any personnel issues that may come up with him."

Keith simply nods and turns the page. A large built man with shaggy brown hair and average features stares back at him. "Private Tsuyoshi "Hunk" Garrett, specialties: flight, mechanics, and weapons specialist."

"Garrett is a monkey-wrench. I don't think there's anything mechanical out there that he can't take apart, fix and put back together."

Flipping to the last page, Keith's breath catches in his throat at the sight of his final team member. An awkward looking teenager stares back at him beside the name, "Private Darrell "Pidge" Stoker, specialties: combat, computer systems, flight, mechanics, and weapons specialist."

Sensing his dismay, Admiral Graham states, "Stoker is genius. Don't let his age and size fool you, that youngster can hold his own and you will need him to figure out the technology behind Voltron, assuming you find him."

Nodding, Keith closes the file then looks back at Graham, "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready," the admiral responds. "Meet with your team this afternoon. Get your supplies requested by the end of the day."

"Yes sir," Keith responds then rises. "Permission to be dismissed?"

Sighing, Admiral Graham stands as well, "I need you to be on top of your game for this one, Commander. There can be no room for error. If at any time you feel unable to continue-"

"I would never risk endangering my team," Keith crisply interrupts him. "If something occurs where I feel I am unable to perform the tasks before me, you will be the first to know."

Nodding, the admiral says, "Good luck, Commander. Dismissed."

Saluting him, Keith turns around and leaves the room. Glancing down at the file in his hand, he decides to return to his room and pour over its contents thoroughly. He needed to know everything about the men assigned to him before he met with them that afternoon.

xxxxxxxxxx

Three hours later, Keith walks toward the conference room assigned to him for his meeting with his new team, their profiles folder in his hand. His mind is awhirl with thoughts about his new team, the upcoming mission and what little information he was able to dig up on Arus in the short time he had before leaving to meet his team. So lost in his thoughts, he doesn't notice someone falling in step with him until he hears, "You know, one would think you could at least say hello to an old friend."

Glancing sideways, Keith suddenly stops and smiles at his friend, "Sven! Man, I'm glad to see you."

The Norwegian smiles broadly, "So who did you have to bribe to get me on your team?"

Snorting in derision, the commander starts walking once more before replying, "It was the admiral's idea. He is worried I might have a mental meltdown on the mission and wanted someone who knew me-"

"-with the ability to assess your mental state along," Sven finishes for him with a shake of his head.

"Something like that," Keith agrees. "And someone with the ability to take over the mission if I become emotionally compromised."

Sven snorts in derision, "You're already emotionally compromised."

Stopping abruptly as his temper explodes, Keith snarls, "What the fuck do you mean by that?"

He doesn't answer immediately. Instead, Sven stands there and stares thoughtfully at his friend for a moment before saying, "Can you even think about Beverly yet without feeling like you can't breathe?"

The muscle in Keith's cheek ticks with his anger until he brusquely shakes his head and turns to walk down the hall once more. Sven rushes to keep up with him. Keith's tone is terse as he snaps, "That has no bearing on my ability to do my job."

"So you like to tell yourself," Sven retorts, his own tone turning sharp. "I know you, my friend. You'll compartmentalize it and do the job, yes. However, at some point you will have to deal with the death of your wife and when that happens, I don't want you to melt down on an unfamiliar planet surrounded by unfamiliar people in a possibly hostile environment."

Stopping again to face him, Keith growls, "What fucking choice do I have? We've been ordered to Arus!"

"A job I'm sure the admiral would have allowed you to decline had you asked," Sven answers sarcastically.

"He didn't even want to offer it to me, but had no choice," he argues back. "Space Marshal Devereux gave the order."

Sven's eyebrows go up in surprise. The head of the Garrison Council is the one man no one could deny. Swearing broadly with his hands on his hips, the Norwegian finally looks back at his friend to say, "Promise me that if you feel unable to continue, you'll tell me immediately. Do not wait until you fall apart on me entirely."

Giving a short nod of his head in answer, Keith turns away and continues down the hall. Drawing a deep breath, Sven turns to follow him. They reach the conference room a short time later to find the other three waiting. Hunk, Pidge and Lance stand at attention upon their entrance and stare straight ahead. Giving them a cursory glance, Keith finally orders, "At ease and have a seat."

Once everyone is seated at the conference table, he begins, "You all received your briefings. We head for Planet Arus as soon as possible, so we need to keep this brief. We need to order our supplies today and pretty much have carte blanche. McClain, I leave it to you to find an appropriate ship. Garrett, you're on weapons detail. Stoker, I need you to find as much information on Arus as possible. Holgersson and I will take care of the remaining supplies. Any questions or concerns?"

"Yeah," Lance sarcastically starts as he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "how much life insurance should I take out on myself before we go? Going into Drule territory like this is suicidal!"

Keith doesn't answer immediately as he quietly stares down the second-lieutenant. When he does speak, his tone is firm with his authority, "There's a lot of things I will tolerate, McClain, but disrespect isn't one of them. We've been given orders and we will follow them."

"Yes, sir," he replies, his tone still shining with sarcasm.

Shaking his head at him, Keith turns back toward the others, "Get your supplies ordered and meet in the commissary at eighteen hundred hours. For a mission like this, we need to spend some time getting to know each other." Standing up, he finishes, "Dismissed."


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, thanks to the many followers/reviewers. This story is based a bit on the 80's show & the early 90s comics in case anyone is wondering or starts to see similarities. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Five weeks later:

_Opening his eyes to find the bright blue skies above him, Keith groans and slaps a hand over his eyes. He knows what he will find as he sits up and looks across the field. It's been the same dream almost every night since the dreams returned. _

_She smiles brightly when she sees him, "Keith!"_

_Looking over at the blonde woman, Keith shakes his head, "No." Rising, he turns and walks across the field, heading for the tree line. Hearing the rustling of the grass, he knows he is being followed. He doesn't even wait for her to reach him as he calls out, "Leave me alone!"_

_The rustling sound behind him stops. Keith almost reaches the trees when she cries out in a hurt tone, "Why are you doing this to me?"_

_Stopping in his tracks, he turns around and glares at her, "I don't want this!"_

Snapping awake, Keith abruptly sits up in his command chair. Irritated that he had fallen asleep, he glances down at the data-pad still in his lap. It's lucky he didn't dropped it. Grimacing, he looks up at the monitor screens to find the darkness of space as they move through the Denubian Galaxy. Five weeks since the assignment began, of flying through space, getting farther and farther away from Earth and the memories he'd left behind. When his chest constricts and his eyes begin to burn, he forces his mind away from the thought. Looking down at his captain's log, Keith resumes the entry he started before falling asleep. So far, the flight has been uneventful, but he didn't expect it to last. They are officially in Drule territory.

Looking back up, Keith calls out, "McClain, status."

"Nearing Arus. Guessing we'll be there in an hour or less."

Nodding, he glances over to find Sven watching him closely. Arching an eyebrow at him in challenge, he orders, "Holgersson, status."

Sven's lips twitch with a small smile before he looks back at his monitor to answer, "Quiet. Nothing showing on radar."

"Doesn't mean they aren't out there," Lance replies from his seat, looking slightly tense.

"It's been many years since anyone has dared to come through this galaxy," Pidge answers logically while pushing his glasses back up on his nose. "The Drules probably don't police it as much as they used to."

Lance snorts in derision as he continues to stare straight ahead, "Except fools like us."

"Can it, McClain," Keith orders, trying to head off the argument. "We follow orders."

"Even when it's suicide," he grumbles under his breath.

Pretending he didn't hear that, Keith turns to Hunk, "Garrett, weapons status."

"Hot and ready to fire if necessary," the big man replies.

His eyes move back to the youngest member of the group. Pidge sits at a computer console, the screen changing rapidly. Curious, Keith asks, "What are you working on, Pidge?"

"Reading Arus history," he replies without looking away from the screen. "It's fascinating. In so many ways, the planet was backwards, almost medieval. Like, the royal family lived in a real stone castle! In other ways, they were far more advanced than Earth. They harnessed their natural resources to power their world, instead of using oil or nuclear power."

"How fast do you read?" asks Keith, confounded by how quick the screen keeps changing.

"Oh, about two thousand words per minute," Pidge answers absently without a hint of arrogance, his attention still fully on the screen in front of him.

Impressed, Keith shakes his head. As an avid reader himself, he knows something about the time it takes to read a page, comprehend its contents and move on. The admiral hadn't exaggerated about the young man's genius. Turning away, he goes back to his captain's log.

Forty minutes later, he hears Sven call out, "Drule fighters! Coming in at one o'clock!"

Swearing loudly, Keith hits the button on the side arm and shoulder straps move over him to secure him to the chair. His eyes fly forward as he calls out, "On screen!"

The main screen changes, showing three Drule scout ships swiftly approaching them from behind. Looking over at Lance, he asks, "How much farther to Arus?"

"Coming up on it now, but those ships move faster than we do!" Lance answers, his agitation shining in his tone.

"Speed up!" Keith orders in response. He turns to Hunk, "Shields and weapons at ready!"

The ship shudders and Hunk swears as he flips on the targeting systems, "Take this, you Drule bastards!"

As he returns fire, Keith looks over at Sven, "Find a route that will get us close to that castle."

Nodding, Sven swivels back in his chair, finds the location of the castle, and brings up the coordinates. He yells them out to Lance, who jerks on the controls to alter their direction.

Lance flips the entire ship the next minute, in an attempt to avoid laser fire. He yells back at Hunk, "Get them off our tail!"

"Working on it!" the big man yells back at he continues to fire on the Drule ships behind them. A victorious laugh escapes him a moment later then he yells, "Two down…one to go!"

Keith's eyes move to the screen as it changes to show their approach of Arus. The atmosphere soon surrounds the ship, changing the screen so little shows through the fog of the clouds. Quietly saying a little prayer, he grimaces when the craft shakes again.

"We're going to lose the shields!

The warning from Pidge comes too late. The next strike hits the engines and Lance yells, "We're going down!"

"Lance! Bear to the right!" Sven calls out. "We need to clear the forest!"

"Ahhhh!" screams Lance as he jerks hard on the controls. They fly toward the ground at a high rate a speed.

From the back, Keith yells, "Get the nose up!"

The crashing sound as they land is almost as jarring as the landing itself. Shaking his head to clear it, Keith glances around to find his men already rising from their chairs. Hitting the release button for his seat, the commander rises and yells, "Gather up what you can and let's get out of here. That last ship will be calling for backup and we don't want to be here when they arrive with reinforcements."

They spend the next few minutes stuffing as many supplies and weapons into packs as possible. Throwing a pack across each shoulder, Keith picks up his laser rifle and calls out, "Let's go people!"

Each man carries two heavily stuffed packs and various weapons as they approach the back of the ship. Sven hits the emergency escape button that blows out the back cargo door and they slowly step out. Looking up toward the skies, Lance says, "I don't see that ship."

"Could be hiding in the clouds," Hunk replies, his gaze searching the deep blue of the Arusian sky as well.

"Worry about it if and when we see it," Keith takes over and directs them toward the nearby trees. "Let's get going. We need shelter soon and that castle is quite a ways away."

Glancing up at the sky one final time, Lance nods and leads the way away from the ship and into the tree line followed by Hunk, Pidge and Sven. Keith brings up the rear, his eyes moving around the woods, more worried about a possible attack coming from around them than above. They move quickly and quietly, covering the uneven ground in almost record time. Fog slowly moves in, swirling around them and forcing them to slow down.

"How are we supposed to find that castle in this stuff?" Lance questions, his tone shining with his frustration. "We could be walking in circles for all we know."

"Veer to the right about twenty degrees."

Glancing back at Pidge, he snaps, "How the hell do you know where we're going?"

Holding up a little handheld device, the youngest member of the group responds, "I put in the coordinates Sven gave us earlier. If we keep moving in that direction," he points toward the path to the right with his hand, "we should walk straight to it."

"Damn little smarty pants," Lance grumbles under his breath but follows his instructions anyway.

Another half an hour later, Sven gives a high pitch whistle and all the men lower themselves toward the ground. Keith looks at him questioningly only for the Norwegian to point up. Looking toward the sky, the commander doesn't immediately see what Sven is concerned about, but he hears it. Suddenly, a light shines down a few feet in front of them, illuminating the entire area despite the fog.

"Move! Get into the trees!" he quietly calls out.

They separate, all five diving in a different direction until they are under the canvas of the surrounding trees. The light continues along the trail, moving in the direction they were heading. Looking up, Pidge finds another ship directly behind it, its light shining down on the trail again a moment later. Grimacing, he whispers out, "They're searching for us."

"Brilliant observation," Lance snarls back from his position across from him. "Of course they're looking for us. They knew we'd head for the castle."

Keith waves them off to be silent. He looks around the area, weighing their options. Looking to the west, he notes the waning afternoon sun breaking through the fog. Rising partway, he slowly makes his way over to Pidge and quietly questions, "Can you find us a different route?"

Nodding, Pidge looks down at his GPS unit and brings up the map. Another light appears on the trail next to them as he quietly signals the others to follow him. He backs away from the light and slowly makes his way through the dense shrubbery, taking them away from the path the Doom ships are patrolling. Twenty minutes of hard hiking later, he calls back to the others, "We should see the castle soon."

"Can't come soon enough," Hunk grumbles as he uses the large knife in his hand to cut down some more tree saplings blocking the path. "Feels like we've been walking forever."

Hitting a thick set of brush, the big man growls his impatience and bodily shoves his way through then yells. Sven and Keith make a grab for the back of his shirt and yank him back just before he falls into the lake in front of him. They each step around and look up in awe at the large stone castle partially visible through the fog across from them, the lake acting as a natural barrier. A large section of the wall in front of them is missing, showing an image of the dark, broken, moss-covered, castle interior.

"We're on the back-side of the castle," Sven observes as he looks up at the shadowed, giant stone edifice becoming harder to see in the gathering dark. "No easy entrance unless we want to swim the lake. We need to make our way to the front and soon. The sun is setting."

Nodding, Keith gestures to the rest of the team to follow him as he steps back into the woods and begins the long trek around the lake.

xxxxxxxxxx

Approaching Arus in his Doom battle ship, Commander Yurak stares up at the screen and demands, "Status!"

Turning in his chair, a robot answers, "The fighters have reported that they found the Garrison ship, but no one was aboard. The search for the survivors continues."

"I want those men!" Yurak yells as he hammers a balled fist down on the arm of his chair. "King Zarkon will demand answers. We need to know what Galaxy Garrison is planning! They wouldn't send men to Arus for nothing!"

"They are scanning the paths that lead to the old castle, but the fog is impeding the search," the robot tries to explain the delay.

"Send another squadron, have the troops walk the woods themselves and track them. Find those men!" Yurak yells at all of the robots operating the command stations.

xxxxxxxxxx

Ripping away the shrubbery in front of him, Keith tosses it to the side and forces a branch backward to make space to get by. Stepping around the bush, he calls out to the man behind him, "We're back on the trail."

"Oh goodie," Lance sarcastically replies as he steps over the large bush to join him.

Pidge sneaks by the side the next, grumbling, "Those branches have thorns!"

"They only hurt when they hit the skin, little buddy," Hunk replies with a smile as he easily steps past the brush.

"Easy for you to say," Pidge retorts with an irritated huff. "You're tall enough to get past them."

"Who said you had to crawl over them?"

The group looks back to find Sven leaping up into the air to reach a nearby branch and swings past the prickly bush to land on the ground next to them. He smiles smugly at them as he pulls his rifle off his shoulder and stands at ready once more.

"Show off," the youngest member of the group mumbles under his breath as he turns and starts back down the trail.

They walk several feet then stop abruptly when they hear a growling sound. Raising his rifle up in the air, Lance demands, "What's that?"

"Sounds like a lion," Pidge replies, his own rifle rising. "But it could be something else."

"Thought you were studying Arus," Hunk questions in a nervous tone. "Didn't you see what kind of animals inhabit the planet?"

"I didn't have time to read everything," he exclaims, his own tone shining with apprehension as the growling sound becomes louder.

A rustling sound comes from a shrub in front of them. Pointing their rifles at it, Keith gestures to Lance to check it out. After giving his commanding officer a dirty look, the second-lieutenant slowly approaches the brush. Sticking his rifle into the shrub, he knocks back some limbs, finds nothing, and calls out, "Clear."

He yells in fright a moment later when a large bird cries out as it takes off and flies away. The others laugh behind him as he stands up and dusts his flight suit off. Glaring at them, Lance snaps, "Next time, someone else can take lead."

"Duly noted," Keith replies with a smile then steps past him to continue along the trail.

They soon come to the edge of the lake once more, this time a wide, stone bridge lying across it. The growling sound echoes once more and Keith looks up to find a large stone lion atop the opening archway, the setting sun creating a halo around it against the fog. Staring incredulously up at it, the commander murmurs, "It's growling."

"How can a stone statue growl?" questions Sven as he comes to stand next to him.

"I don't know, but I'm not hanging around to figure it out," he answers.

"Doom fighters!"

Heeding Lance's cry, they step into the archway and press themselves against the walls. Turning his head, Keith watches the fighter as it circles around the castle then heads west. Stepping away from the wall, he orders, "Let's get to the castle before another one comes!"

They race across stone bridge but are forced to come to a stop near the opposite edge. Staring up at the raised drawbridge, Pidge cries out, "How are we going to get across?"

A loud banging sound of rusty gears engaging grabs their attention and they jump back as the drawbridge suddenly starts lowering. Looking across the bridge, Hunk says, "Ask a silly question…"

"I don't think we should go in there," Lance says, his eyes wide with apprehension as he stares up at the castle.

The sound of another aircraft approaching reaches them and Keith replies, "We don't have a choice! Get up there, now!"

Running full out, they cross the drawbridge and run up the remaining stairs to reach the entrance to the castle. Hunk reaches the black double doors first and throws his body against them, forcing them open. The group runs through them, Keith and Sven forcing the doors closed behind them. Sucking in deep breaths, they stand with their backs against the doors as they take in the dark interior.

"I can't see anything."

Hunk's words echo in the carnivorous darkness. They hear Pidge next, "You have to wait for your eyes to adjust."

"Anybody home?"

"Quiet Lance!" Pidge exclaims, almost as loud.

"Someone has to be here," he logically states. "That drawbridge didn't lower itself."

"Welcome to Arus."

Raising their rifles, the group faces forward to find a single candle slowly moving toward them, followed by the sound of footsteps against stone. The light from the candle starts high and slowly comes down. As his eyes adjust, Keith notes the large grand staircase the bearer of the candle is descending. When he reaches the bottom, the commander finds a middle-aged man wearing a large, brown overcoat over a white, lawn shirt with a red bow-tie tied at his throat. His hair is overlong and almost the same hue as his coat. Bushy eyebrows frame intelligent looking eyes followed by a pointy nose and a mustache that hides his lips. He smiles gently and bows, "Enemies of Doom are always welcome to the Castle of Lions."

"Who are you?" demands Keith, refusing to lower his gun.

"I am Coran Montrane, former advisor to the royal court. Now, I am the guardian of this castle," he answers in a calm voice. "May I inquire as to who you are?"

"You lowered the drawbridge."

Keith looks over to find Sven staring intently at the strange man. He only nods then steps over toward a candelabra. After lighting several more candles, Coran blows out the one in his hand and turns back, "Now that we can all see a bit clearer, you will find that I am unarmed. I would appreciate it if you would lower your weapons."

Lowering the end of his rifle toward the floor, Keith nonetheless keeps it where he can easily raise it again if needed. The advisor smiles knowingly at him then repeats his question, "You are?"

"We've come from Galaxy Garrison," Keith replies, as he continues to assess the situation. "We were sent to assist you."

Coran visibly relaxes, his arms crossing in front of him as he replies, "Then you are most welcome. We've waited for help for quite some time. If you would step into the light so that I could better see you?"

xxxxxxxxxx

High above, a young woman stands behind a large stone pillar, carefully watching the scene below. She had begged the advisor not to go, but they needed to know who the men are. The sound of ships outside had ripped her from her sleep. When she found Coran watching the Doom ships circling the castle and the men running across the bridge in flight, he insisted on helping them. Princess Allura, the last surviving member of the Royal house of Altair, tightens her grip on the laser gun Coran had thrust into her hand just before he lit the candle and descended the stairs.

Turning to the side, she stares down at the five men speaking to her father's advisor. The light from the lit candles cast them in shadow, making it almost impossible for her to see what they looked like at this distance. The urge to disobey Coran's order and join them is almost overpowering. She watches them lower their rifles, surely that is a good sign? The inability to hear what is being said drives her to the end of her wits. About to step around the pillar, she stops when the leader of the group steps fully into the light. Allura's breath catches in her throat, her hand moving to cover her mouth.

Standing below her is the man of her dreams, her soul mate, her sodalis vitae. She breathes out his name, "Keith…"

Unable to stay hidden any longer, Allura sets the gun down on the ground, steps around the pillar and slowly makes her way down the grand staircase. She knows the minute her advisor is aware of her movement by the stiffening of his body. Her eyes move back to Keith as she continues down the stairs. Finally, Coran's voice reaches her ears, "There is only myself and the Princess Allura, left of the royal court."

He turns her way, "Princess, these men have come to help."

She doesn't acknowledge him, her eyes on the commander. He slowly glances away from the advisor to look up the stairs. She registers the brief expression of shock and recognition in his dark gaze before he carefully masks it. Reaching the floor, Allura stares up at him, taking in the handsome features she has only ever seen in her dreams. The temptation to reach for him and hold him close is almost overpowering. Only the look in his eyes, almost forbidding, keeps her in place.

"Princess?"

Pulling her gaze away from Keith's, she turns to her advisor as he adds, "They are here to make Arus, and Voltron, live again."

Trying for normalcy in an impossible situation, Allura looks back at the men to ask, "What is your names?"

The rest of his men step forward, rattling off their names and ranks. Her eyes collide with the commander's as he comes forward and introduces himself last, "I'm Commander Keith Kogane."

"Commander," Allura responds, fighting to keep the quiver from her tone, "we've been hoping and praying for help for a very long time."

She notes the tick of irritation in his cheek as he fights not to respond to her. His tone is almost sounds robotic as he states, "Hopefully, we can answer those prayers."

"That almost sounds like a promise," she replies sweetly.

Glaring at her, his eyes burn with fury before he turns from her to face Coran, "Voltron. Where is he?"

"In hiding, you could say," Coran responds then pauses when they hear ships once again flying close to the castle. Arching a brow, he adds, "I suggest we take this conversation elsewhere in case the Doom soldiers decide to check here for you."

Stepping over to the candelabra, he relights the candle in his hand and blows out the remaining ones. Taking Allura's arm with his free hand, he guides the group back up the staircase. Reaching the top and the entrance to a massive hallway, he stops before a larger than life picture. Turning back to the group, Coran announces, "This was our last monarch, King Alfor."

He doesn't give anyone a chance to respond as he steps near the frame and presses a button behind it. The picture rises into the air, revealing a hidden double door. Next, he moves to the panel beside it and places his hand on the palm reader. His hand becomes surrounded with a green light and the doors slide open. Leading the way in, Coran announces, "This is our control room. From here, you can reach the lions that form Voltron."

Keith and the others stare open mouthed at the technologically advanced room. Three large screens sit in front of the main control console. Smaller consoles line the rest of the room. The sound of the doors closing has them turning around. The princess smiles at them, "Coran and I have hidden in here many times when the Doom soldiers have entered the castle."

"Yes, they've searched for this control room repeatedly," Coran supplies as he steps near her, "but have never found it. We keep most of our supplies in here."

Glancing to the side, Keith finds a few crates sitting next to a wall. Signaling the others, he moves over toward the wall and lowers his packs to the floor. He sets his laser rifle against the wall next then turns back to face Coran and the princess. Staring at them intently, he repeats, "Voltron?"

Smiling at his impatience, Coran moves over to the control console and sits in the command chair. Pressing a button, the middle screen lights up to show the five lions, "As you can see, there are five robot lions that make up Voltron. The yellow and blue lions make up the feet. The red and green lions the arms." The screen changes to show Voltron fully formed, "The black lion is the body and head of Voltron and also the main control center when the robot is formed."

The screen changes again to reveal a map of the surrounding areas of the castle, "The launching bay below us takes the pilots out to the lions. The lions are powered by the planet's natural resources and rest near the source of each one's power." A point shows up on the map, "The red lion is buried in lava in the Helio Volcano." The next point appears, "The yellow lion is in a cave in the vast Desert of Iola." He continues, "The green lion is hidden in a large tree in the Clarion Forests surrounding the castle." Another dot appears closer to the castle, "The blue lion rests beneath the castle lake."

As the final dot appears on the screen just in front of the castle, Keith calls out, "Black Lion is in the statue just before the bridge, isn't he?"

The advisor turns in the chair to face them and smile, "Good guess, Commander. The black lion's power source is lightning. He rests where his cells can gather power from passing thunder storms."

"No wonder that statue growled," observes Lance, with a certain amount of amazement.

"Yes," Coran answers, his eyes twinkling with merriment, "that statue has been a source of wonder for visitors for many years."

"So we access the lions from here," the commander restates, his irritation at going off topic obvious.

"Yes," Coran responds and turns back in the chair. Hitting another button, the center of the command console suddenly raises up in the air, revealing five entry tubes. Standing, he looks down from above to say, "Each number corresponds to a shuttle for the lions, there is a hand-bar elevator that takes you down. When you reach the lions, the chair from the shuttle rises into the lion."

"From there we just turn them on and go?" questions Pidge, looking highly excited.

"With a key, yes," Coran responds while the dais lowers back to the ground. "Each lion has a key to activate it."

"Where are the keys?" questions Keith, moving closer to the command console.

"With my father."

The group turns back to Princess Allura to find her expression sad. Hunk scratches at the back of his head then asks, "But isn't he-"

"King Alfor perished in the invasion, yes," Coran fills in when it appears Allura is unable to respond. "The keys were placed in his tomb with him."

He steps down from the dais and announces, "I think that is enough for today. We cannot do much in the dark. It is better to wait for daylight. I'll get each of you keyed into the control center so you can open the secure doors around the castle and then we'll show you to rooms you may use."

Keith's expression shows his unhappiness with the idea, but he gives in with a graceful nod. The men walk up to the control console and listen to Coran as he shows them how to activate the security systems.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter has a nod to my very good friend, Wade Wells. I know she'll be able to pick it out no problem! Enjoy!

Chapter 4

Walking next to Coran as they lead the group down the hallway twenty minutes later, the princess is unable to help herself and glances over her shoulder. She meets Keith's neutral gaze briefly then turns back. She hears Coran sigh next to her and excitedly whispers the one thing she has barely kept contained since their arrival, "It's him."

"Yes, I know," the old advisor replies. "I recognized your sodalis vitae from the picture you drew when he stepped into the light."

Unable to contain herself any longer, Allura can't help repeating, "It's him! He's really here!"

"Princess, I know you are excited, but please keep your demeanor calm," Coran quietly orders her. Resisting the urge to look back at Keith as well, the advisor continues, "The commander didn't greet you like a friend when you joined us. In fact, he acts as if he doesn't know you. From my experience with him so far, I'd gather he wouldn't appreciate you creating a scene in front of his men."

"And I haven't," she responds tartly. "But, he's finally here! I want to talk to him!"

"Yes, I know," Coran says tiredly. "Now, let's get everyone settled for the night. You can approach him tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Allura questions in a disappointed tone.

"Yes, tomorrow," the advisor repeats firmly. "They crash landed and had to walk to the castle. I think it would behoove you to allow him some peace tonight."

Allura doesn't get a chance to respond as they reach the wing. Stepping away from her, Coran gestures to two doors across from each other with his candle and states, "Here you go, gentlemen. You'll have to double up, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Coran," Keith responds then turns to his men. "Get to bed. I'll take first watch. Lance, I'll wake you when it's your turn."

Lance nods in answer, turns on his flashlight, and then moves with Sven to one door as Hunk and Pidge move towards the other. As the doors close behind them, Keith turns back to face them. Thinking it's her chance, Allura opens her mouth only for Coran to say, "We'll leave you to your watch then. Good night, Commander."

He nods to them, his dark eyes showing none of his thoughts. Before she can do anything else, Coran takes her arm and leads her down the hall away from him. Allura glances back over her shoulder, disappointment filling her to discover Keith has already turned away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Lying in her bed much later, Allura stares into the darkness, unable to sleep. He is here, yet, he acts as if he doesn't know me. Why? Keith deliberately avoided her, speaking directly with Coran most of the time. Irritated, the princess throws back her blankets and rises. Determination to speak with him before the morning fills her, despite her advisor's order. Picking up her bathrobe, she yanks it on while moving toward the door.

Tying her robe closed, Allura quickly leaves her bedroom. Making her way down the dark hall, she freezes when she hears, "You shouldn't be wandering around in the dark alone, Princess. It isn't safe."

Turning, she finds the object of her search stepping out of the shadows, as if he'd been waiting for her. The moonlight filtering in through the broken windows illuminates his face. Keith gives her an irritated glare, "Until we can set up some kind of security for this place, you need to be careful."

"Keith," Allura breathes out then rushes forward. Wrapping her arms around him before he can react, she gasps, "I couldn't believe it when I saw you standing in the entryway. I've waited for so long!"

His hands reach around to grasp hers and pulls them away from his waist then he takes a step back. She looks up to find his expression carefully neutral as he replies, "Princess, I'm not sure what you mean."

"Don't act like you don't know me, Keith Kogane!" Allura snaps, fury filling her. "I've known you for over fourteen years!"

"No! You haven't," Keith yells back at her, his exterior calm gone. "You don't know me at all!" Pulling away, he forces his tone back to a neutral one, "Please return to your room." Turning his back on her, he begins to walk away.

Utterly furious with him, Allura declares, "Your favorite book is Moby Dick and you can't stand the ending of this movie thing you called Superman! The original one, not the remakes. You said it was an insult to the original comics." He freezes but doesn't turn around. Moving toward him, she continues, "Your favorite ice cream is chocolate and you prefer spring with its warm weather, bright sunshine and new growth over any other season."

Reaching him, Allura carefully steps around him until she can see the shocked expression on his face, "Don't tell me I don't know you, Keith. When my world exploded, you're the only one who kept me sane."

A flurry of emotions travel over his features until he murmurs, "It's impossible…"

Reaching up to cup his cheek, Allura replies, "No, not impossible. You are my sodalis vitae and you've finally come to keep your promise."

Taking a step back before her hand can reach him, Keith growls, "What is a sodalis vitae?"

"My soul mate," Allura answers quietly, her eyes shining with unspoken affection. "You are meant to be with me-"

"NO!" Keith all but screams at her. His face turns red with his fury. He says no more as he shakes his head then turns and runs away from her.

As the darkness envelopes him, Allura feels tears stinging her eyes and sliding down her cheeks from his rejection. Trying to hold in the sob threatening to escape her, the princess quickly makes her way back to her room and her bed. Holding the pillow against her face to block out the sounds, Allura finally releases her sorrow.

xxxxxxxxxx

Almost flying down a flight of steps, Keith continues his run across the old castle until he comes to a dead end in front of a pair of double doors. Sucking in deep breaths, he looks up at the dark, hulking, wooden structure, wondering where he is.

"Welcome to the library. Well, what's left of it."

Turning around, Keith finds the old advisor stepping out of the darkness to join him. He smiles at him, "You are not the only one who tends to keep watch. You went running right by me, as if you just saw a ghost, if you'll forgive the expression. I endeavored to see what was troubling you."

Shaking his head, Keith turns his gaze back on the double doors. Coran steps past him and shoves the doors open. Stepping into the room, lit only by the light of the full twin moons coming through the windows, Keith stops in the middle then turns, examining the destruction of the royal library. Parts of books lay everywhere, most of them pulled from their shelves and left discarded on the floor. Coran joins him, "The Drules were relentless in their search for treasure and the secrets of Voltron. There wasn't a room left intact when they were finished searching the castle."

"Why have you never…"

"Put things back in order?" he finishes the question. Looking around the destroyed room, he answers, "Because on occasion, the Drules return. We do not wish for them to find us. So we leave most things as they are simply to escape detection."

Nodding, Keith's eyes keep moving about the library without really seeing it. Coran clears his throat to regain his attention, "May I ask what troubles you so?"

Not quite knowing how to answer, the commander remains silent. Sensing his hesitation, Coran tries again, "May I hazard a guess and say that, even though I forbade it for the night, the princess managed to get you alone as she's been itching to do since she first laid eyes on you?"

His eyes move swiftly to the advisor. Curiosity winning out, Keith finally demands, "What do you know of it?"

Sighing, Coran gestures him to the remains of a lounge chair. Both men sit, facing each other. Taking a deep breath, Coran begins, "I have known about the link between you and the princess since you were children and she first told her father about her new playmate. King Alfor didn't quite know what to make of the situation, especially when it became obvious that you weren't of Arus."

"How did you know that?" Keith asks, intrigued.

Smiling, the older man replies, "Allura would describe things that do not exist here, things you told her about. It was easy to deduce you were on a different world."

Shaking his head, Keith states, "I don't understand any of this. I always thought they were just dreams."

"No, they were not," Coran responds, keeping his tone casual. "Arusians have long had…a special bond…with their sodalis vitae."

"I am not her soul mate," Keith all but growls out while rising to his feet, immediately infuriated.

Coran rises as well and places a hand on his arm, "Please, Commander. My intent was not to upset you, only to explain Princess Allura's reactions to you."

Reluctantly sitting back down, Keith nods to the older man to continue. Coran regains his seat and sighs, "Sodalis vitae can do what we Arusians call dream walking. Two souls so closely linked together that they share dreams. It is how they find each other and the link between them grows." When Keith says nothing and simply continues to watch him, Coran continues, "Though it is unusual for the dream walking to begin at such an early age. Most do not meet their mates until well in their teenage or adult years."

Sliding a little closer to the commander on the lounge, Coran explains, "So, Allura met you when she was but a child and grew up knowing you and knowing what you were to her, while you did not. As you've said, you thought it nothing but strange dreams. Then you disappeared from her dreams for over two years. The princess concluded that something must have happened to you. She mourned for you as she did her parents when they passed, possibly more so because the death of you meant the loss of her future. When you reappeared, she felt something that she hadn't allowed herself for over two years-"

When the advisor didn't immediately finish his statement, Keith asks, "What?"

"Hope," Coran answers simply.

Shaking his head, Keith crosses his arms and sits back amongst the sliced up cushions while muttering, "Impossible situation."

"Those years between, may I ask what occurred?"

Keith looks over at him, his tone quiet and grim, "I met my wife."

A look of understanding lights the advisor's eyes. Nodding sagely, he asks, "And when the dreams returned?"

Standing up, Keith runs his hand through his hair in agitation while pacing. Stopping when he nears one of the broken windows, he looks out at the twin moons of Arus while answering the man waiting so patiently behind him, "A couple of months ago, Bev…" He stops when the pain closes his throat. Taking a deep breath, Keith manages to finish, "She was hit by a car while crossing a street and died."

"I'm very sorry, Commander. You have my sympathy."

Turning around, Keith spies a sad expression shining on the advisor's face as he adds, "I know a bit about losing loved ones. It is a very painful thing."

"Who," Keith inquires, unable to stop himself from asking.

"My wife and son during the raids," Coran answers while standing. "They lived with me here at the castle. I was able to get the princess to the hidden entrance that led to the tunnels below, but had no time to reach my family before the Drule soldiers infiltrated the castle."

"I'm sorry," the commander solemnly responds. "I can only imagine how you felt."

Coran offers a sad smile, "I'll see them again in the next life. For now, I need to deal with this one." He approaches Keith and places a hand on his shoulder, "I understand how you feel about your wife. I'm sure you loved her a great deal. But you must understand that Allura feels that same emotion for you."

Feeling tears stinging his eyes, Keith shakes his head, "I can't…"

"I know, Commander, believe me," the advisor interjects. He allows Keith a moment to regain his calm before continuing, "All I am asking is that you be mindful of Allura's feelings when dealing with her and I will explain the situation to Allura and request that she be mindful of yours."

Sucking in another deep breath, Keith nods without speaking. Coran claps him on the shoulder, "Just remember, she's an impressionable young woman, who has very little experience dealing with men. Sometimes it might be easier to give her a bit of attention than to ignore her." He doesn't wait for Keith's answer before adding, "Come, it is late and much needs to be done on the morrow. I think we should both find our beds."

Keith follows the advisor out of the room. They part at the top of the main staircase, each heading a different direction. Coran to find his bed, Keith to finish his rounds before waking Lance for his shift.


	5. Chapter 5

And on we go...

Chapter 5

Sitting at her vanity the next morning, Allura stares at her reflection in the mirror. She knows she looks pretty, but wants to be beautiful for one person in particular. She doesn't know why Keith ran off last night, but feels after giving it some thought last night, he would come around eventually. Looking in the mirror, Allura wonders if there is something displeasing about her appearance that Keith doesn't like. Glancing down at her dress, she wonders if it is a bit too much? The pale pink day gown hugs her figure and emphasizes her breasts. It is one of her favorites despite its color. Perhaps women from Earth wear different garments? Sighing with the thought that she still has a lot to learn about her mate, Allura rises from her chair and leaves her room.

Moving down the hall, she tries to look at the castle as it must appear to the men's eyes. It is dilapidated, with whole floors missing on the east end, but it still appears grand to her with its large stone walls, covered with tapestries depicting great battles or moments in Arus' history and portraits of her ancestors. A deep sigh escapes her, she has to admit, most of it is worse for wear. Several of the tapestries are torn or burned. Many of the paintings wrecked. Allura cringes as she passes by a portrait of her great, great, great, great grandfather. The Drules had sliced the painting with a laser sword, effectively cutting the canvas in half. Half of the portrait lies in a mangled mess on the floor. All that remains visible on the wall is his eyes, which are almost identical to hers.

Perhaps it is the memory of how it once was that kept her from really seeing it as the men would before now. A crumbling castle with only a young woman and an old man in attendance. Not much to help them in their quest to save Arus. Feeling even more depressed, Allura presses the button to raise her father's portrait and enters the control room.

Walking into the middle of room, she notices the men are gathered around the console. The one called Lance turns her way and smiles. She can see the appreciation for her appearance in his gaze as he greets her, "Good morning, Princess Allura."

"Good morning," she replies demurely.

The other members of the team glance her way, each greeting her. She nods to each in turn then looks at the commander. Her irritation instantly climbs when he glances her way then dismisses her almost instantly as he turns back to the advisor, bending over to look down at the console. _That…that…jerk! How dare he not even acknowledge me!_ Furious, Allura walks up to him, "Good morning, Commander."

Keith looks back at her once more, his own irritation apparent as he replies, "Morning," then turns his attention back to Coran.

Resisting the urge to stomp on his foot, Allura continues as if he didn't turn away, "Did you sleep well last night?"

Feeling his own irritation skyrocketing, Keith lifts his head and glances back at the princess. He can easily see the challenge in her gaze. She is daring him to keep ignoring her. Resisting the urge to growl, he thinks, _Damn it, I thought Coran was going to talk to her about backing off._ He glances down at the older man, only to find his expression carefully neutral. The memory of their discussion the night before comes flying forward. Trying to force his impatience away, Keith stands upright and turns back to face Allura. He notices and ignores the questioning look on Sven's face, as he stands just behind the princess, and answers, "Yes, I slept very well. Thank you."

Gesturing at the console, he informs her, "We are going over the systems that take us out to the lions, provided we can get the keys today."

As her eyes light up with understanding, Keith turns back to the console and bends close to the advisor once more. He barely hears the whispered, "Now, was that so very difficult?"

Ignoring the older man's sarcastic tone, Keith questions, "Once in the tubes, how long does it take to reach the lions?"

"It varies on the distance the lion is from the castle, but the system is very fast. Obviously, the black lion is closest. So you would reach your lion before some of the others."

The discussion continues for another half hour. During all of it, Keith can feel the princess' watchful gaze on him. Standing, he looks back to find Hunk giving his watch a pointed look. Resisting the urge to smile, he orders, "Let's find some breakfast. After, we'll seek the lion keys."

The big man gives him a bright smile and turns with Pidge to walk out of the control room. Lance stands beside the princess, waiting for her to turn and leave. When she doesn't, he jams his hands in his pockets and leaves the room. _Damn ladies' man…_ Keith thinks before looking at the princess himself and finding a very expectant expression on her face. Inwardly grimacing, the commander turns to Sven for a bailout, "Before we eat, do you have a minute? I need to run a couple of scenarios by you."

Sven's eyes move between him and the princess speculatively before he gives him a barely perceptible nod. Grateful, he gives Allura a nod of farewell as he passes by her and walks with Sven out of the control room. Once clear of the doors, Sven quietly asks, "What's going on between you and the princess?"

Grimacing, Keith groans, "Do you ever miss anything?"

"Not really," Sven returns in a smug tone. "We've been trained to pay attention to the tiniest detail. So what gives?"

"It's a really long story," the commander sighs. "Probably longer than we have time for at the moment."

"So give me the short version," Sven demands as they walk down the hall.

"Basically, this planet has a version of soul mates called sodalis vitae and Allura thinks I'm hers."

Sven stops in his tracks and faces his friend. Those dark eyes move over him in an assessing manner until he replies, "I can imagine what you think of that opinion. But, we've barely been here a day. In the very least, not long enough to make that kind of impression. What makes her think you are her soul mate?"

Sighing deeply, Keith starts walking down the hall once more. As they move, he responds, "Sodalis vitae do what is called dream walking."

"You've been seeing the princess in your dreams?"

"Damn it, do you always have to be so freaking perceptive?" demands Keith, his irritation high.

Sven simply shrugs, "It's part of the job. So, you've been seeing her in your dreams. For how long?"

"Most of my life," Keith mutters in a disgusted tone. "Since I was a child. Stopped seeing her when I was with Beverly."

"But it started again after?" Sven carefully questions, almost expecting another angry outburst. A deep sigh escapes the commander. It is answer enough for the Norwegian. Looking over at his friend, he asks, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Coran is supposed to talk to her about leaving me be," Keith replies with a disbelieving tone. "If he did, it hasn't worked."

"Or he hasn't had an opportunity yet," Sven supplies before glancing behind him. "Maybe he's doing it now. They aren't following us."

Keith glances back as well. Continuing down the hall, he mutters, "God, I hope so."

"Perhaps you shouldn't close that door entirely."

Stopping, Keith faces his friend, his eyes burning with fury, "What the hell do you mean by that?"

A deep sigh escapes Sven. He places crosses his arms in front of his chest in preparation for the fight, "Right now you are so caught up in your grief that you can't see past it to the future."

"There is no future for the princess and I," Keith emphatically states, his hands fisted at his side.

"Not right now," Sven fills in for him. "But when the grief has passed-"

"It won't," Keith disagrees as he turns and walks away from his friend.

Sven quickly catches up with him and continues his argument, "One day, down the line, you will want someone in your life again."

"Not likely."

"And when that happens, you may regret slamming the door shut on a certain beautiful princess," Sven finishes as if his friend hadn't spoken.

Keith snorts derisively in reply. As they approach the doors to what remains of the kitchen area, Sven grabs the commander's arm to stop him, "I'm serious here, Keith. No one knows what the future holds. Just don't shut out the possibilities."

Running his hand through his hair in agitation, Keith pulls away and begins pacing. When he turns back to his friend, he finally says, "I can't…be…with someone else. Why is that so hard for everyone to understand?"

"Because we can see beyond the now when you can't," Sven returns smartly. "And considering our ages, you have a long life to live yet. Are you saying you plan to spend the rest of it alone?"

"No," Keith snorts, his sarcasm high, "I plan on spending it with four other men, going from planet to planet until some maniac finally manages to kill me and puts me out of my misery."

"You're an ass, do you know that?" Sven states before walking past Keith and into the kitchen.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out, Keith counts to ten to get a rein on his temper. It hurt to admit Sven is right, he really didn't want to think about the future. Not when the pain from losing Beverly still chokes him almost daily. Gritting his teeth, Keith pushes through the doors into the kitchen to join his team.

xxxxxxxxxx

Back in the control room, Allura's rage toward the commander is about to overrun when he uses his lieutenant as an excuse to walk away from her. Determined to follow and give Keith a piece of her mind, she is about to storm after them when Coran's hand on her shoulder stops her.

"Princess, we need to speak for a moment."

Turning around, she faces her longtime advisor. He appears tired as he releases her shoulder and tugs gently on his mustache. A sure sign he isn't looking forward to whatever he has to tell her. Concern filling her, Allura asks, "What?"

"I had a conversation with the commander late last night," Coran starts, unsure of how to best broach the subject. "He seemed quite upset."

He cringes at the mulish expression that lights in his charge's eyes as she demands, "Why?"

"Apparently, he had just spoken to you," he begins then stops abruptly at the rage shining in the princess' eyes.

Allura rants, "He tried to deny even knowing me!"

Sighing deeply, Coran takes Allura's arm and directs her over to sit in the command chair. Once she is seated, the advisor tries again, "Allura, you must have some patience where the commander is concerned. He grew up in a world that does not have sodalis vitae. He didn't realize that the dream walks were real. To him they were just dreams, something his mind made up."

"But after seeing me, how could he still deny them?" asks the princess, her eyes over bright with unshed tears of frustration and hurt.

Coran sighs, "There is something else you need to be aware of. Those two years that Keith disappeared, when you thought him dead." He pauses, not wanting to say the words. The impatient expression on his charge's face has him rushing it out, "He was married."

"Keith is married?" Allura questions while pushing up on the chair arms in an attempt to rise.

Placing a hand on her shoulder to keep her in the chair, Coran corrects her, "Was."

Taking the princess' hand, Coran squeezes it, "His wife died in an accident a short time ago. After her death, you saw him again."

Allura looks away from him, a troubled expression in her eyes. Coran squeezes her hand once more to gain her attention, "That is why he denies you. He loved his wife and lost her. Keith still grieves for her."

"What do I do?" asks the princess, looking heartbroken.

"Give him the time he needs to grieve. He is your sodalis vitae, he will come to you eventually," Coran instructs. "Try not to push on him too much. You know what it is like to lose loved ones."

At Allura's crestfallen expression, Coran releases her hand and helps her to rise. Pulling her close, the older man hugs her while whispering into her ear, "I know you have waited a long time for him, but you will have to be patient and wait a while longer."

"I know," Allura whispers back to him. "But it is hard to be patient when he is so near."

Pulling back, Coran smiles at her, "Have some faith, daughter of my heart."

At Allura's returning smile, Coran takes her arm, "Come, let's join them for breakfast. After, we will be visiting your father's crypt."

The smile leaves Allura's face at the mention of her father's tomb. She nods to the advisor and together they walk out of the control room. Reaching the dining area, the princess' gaze immediately finds Keith. He glances at her then instantly turns away as he picks up his rations and makes his way over to the table.

"Hey, Princess, want to try this?"

She looks over at the second-lieutenant to find him holding up what looks like dried meat. Walking over to him to look at it closer, Allura asks, "What's that?"

"Beef jerky," Lance replies with a smile on his face. "We get nothing but the best from Garrison."

Trying to figure out if he is being facetious or not, Allura accepts the strip with a smile of thanks. Moving over, she picks up a piece of fruit before making her way over to the table. Picking up the jerky, she tries to take a bite and grimaces when it proves a difficult task. Looking down the table, Allura watches Hunk bite into his strip and almost shake his head like her old dog used to before managing to break a piece off to chew. Setting it back down on her plate, she picks up the piece of fruit and begins to eat it slowly.

"Not to your liking, Princess?"

Turning her attention to Sven, she gives an apologetic smile, "Not really."

"It's a good source of protein," Pidge interjects, shaking his piece of jerky her way. "Keeps you from becoming hungry every hour."

"There are protein bars over there as well," Sven supplies with an understanding smile.

Nodding, Allura looks across the table to find Keith eating his own meal, seemingly ignoring the conversation. Remembering Coran's advice, she turns back to Lance, "Tell me of Earth."

"Oh, it's a great place, Princess," he exclaims, his interest in his own food forgotten. "There's so much to see and do. Like going to see movies, or to the mall, the restaurants." He releases a dreamy sigh, "You can get almost any kind of food you can dream of."

"What are malls?" she questions, looking curious.

"Places to shop. They sell all kinds of things at malls. Clothes, jewelry, music, furniture…"

"Oh, I wish I could go visit to shop for clothes," Allura says in a wistful tone. "I haven't had anything new since before the invasions."

"Where did you get what you have on?" Hunk asks then flushes from the dirty looks sent his way by the rest of the men for being so crass.

The princess doesn't seem to notice it though as she glances down at her dress and sighs, "All of my dresses belonged to my sister, Evelyne." She picks at the material by her wrist with aversion, "Unfortunately, she was enamored with the color pink."

"Not your favorite color, huh?" Lance asks with a smile.

Allura shakes her head. She opens her mouth to speak only for Coran to interject, "The color is appropriate for a young, unmarried woman in your position." He gives all of them a stern look, "This conversation is becoming inappropriate."

Clearing his throat, Sven turns to Lance and changes the topic before they all end up receiving a lecture from the castle diplomat. They draw in Hunk and Pidge as well, until soon, the topic of the princess' clothing is forgotten.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finished with his share of the morning provisions, Keith glances across the table to find the princess staring at him. Irritated by her persistence, he arches a knowing brow at her. She blushes at being caught and turns away to her advisor. Resisting the urge to snort, he looks across the table to find Sven giving him a pointed look. Ignoring it, Keith clears his throat, "If everyone is done, I suggest we get a move on."

Coran nods to him then stands. He pulls back Allura's chair to help her rise then turns to the others, "If you'll follow me gentlemen." Taking the princess' arm, he leads the way out of the room.

As they walk down the halls together, Allura can't help another glance behind her. Keith is staring straight ahead, ignoring her. Glum, she turns back and whispers, "He won't even look at me."

"Because his grief is too fresh," Coran answers simply. He pats the arm his is holding, "Remember, patience."

She nods then lifts the edge of her skirt to keep from tripping on it as they near the stairs. Coran steps away to light a torch then carries it in one hand while taking her arm again with the other, ensuring her balance. They descend slowly, the damage to this part of the castle obvious by the broken bricks from the walls scattered along the stairs. Next, they skirt around a portion of the stairs destroyed by a section of fallen wall.

Nearing the bottom, Allura steps down only for the stair to crumble under her foot. She screams as Coran's grip on her arm loosens. Falling forward, she reaches up to protect her face only for an arm to wrap around her waist and stop her. She is yanked back hard against a firm body. Looking back, Allura finds Keith holding her close with one arm, his other being held by his lieutenant to ensure his balance. He turns to the side, setting her down on the stair behind him.

He wordlessly steps over the broken step then reaches back for her. Allura takes his hand as he guides her over the broken step. She looks up into his face as she passes by him only to find his expression impassive. Disappointment fills her at his lack of emotion. Coran takes her arm firmly once more to guide her down the few remaining steps. Allura looks back to find the other men gingerly passing over the broken step then they all stop expectantly beside her and the advisor. They stare up in awe at the double doors, decorated with the face of a fierce lion.

Coran holds out his hand in invitation and Allura nods. Walking over to the control panel, she places her palm on it. The system scans her print, the surrounding light turns green, and the system beeps in acceptance. She takes a step back as the double doors slowly separate. Looking back, Allura finds an apprehensive expression on everyone's faces except Keith. He simply looks forward into the open doorway.

Taking the lead, Allura walks into the crypt. She leads the way past the tombs lining the front of the room and moves toward a series of steps. Walking up them, the princess stops next to the tomb at the top. She waits for the others to join her before stepping forward and kneeling down on the kneeler pad in front. Placing her hands together, she prays aloud, "Father, hear my prayer, we require your assistance."

"Hello my daughter."

As the men gasp behind her, Allura rises and takes a step back. She looks up at her father's spirit and smiles, "Hello Father."

The spirit of King Alfor looks down on the men below his crypt. His gaze falls on the commander and he contemplates him silently. Stepping next to Keith and placing her hand on his arm, Allura calls up, "Father, this is Commander Keith Kogane. He and his men have come to Arus to save us. But to do so, we need the keys to Voltron."

King Alfor looks from his daughter back to the commander. When he speaks, his tone shows his bemusement, "So, this is the man that taught my daughter to climb trees."

Highly irritated, Keith glances to the side to find most of his men looking confused. Only Sven stands with his arms crossed and an amused smile on his face. Grimacing, he steps forward and bows, "Your Majesty, we ask for the keys to Voltron so that we may restore Arus."

"Voltron is but a tool, one that is not perfect as we discovered to our detriment. It will take more than the mighty robot to restore Arus," the spirit replies, his tone grim. "It will take determination, strength, and perseverance."

"We have that aplenty," Lance states from behind. "But we need Voltron!"

"Lance," Pidge berates, "mind your manners!"

A smile slips across King Alfor's ghostly features. It vanishes as he looks back down on his daughter, "Allura, you are all that remains of the House of Altair. Only through you, and your sodalis vitae, will Arus rise once more. Take the keys, make Voltron live again."

His spirit fades away and the lid of his crypt opens. Allura feels tears stinging her eyes as she whispers, "Thank you, Father."

A hand comes to rest on her shoulder. Expecting her advisor, surprise fills her to find Keith giving her a compassionate look. He steps away a moment later to approach the open crypt. Inside, they find the inner vault. A molded stone image of King Alfor appearing at rest lies above the tomb. Surrounding the sculpture lies five cases with the family crest of the House of Altair etched on top.

Opening the lid of the nearest one, Keith finds a key topped with the crest of the House of Altair on a black background. The others open each one, Pidge picking up one with the background in green. Hunk's key with yellow, Lance with red and finally Sven's key, with a blue background.

Holding it up for the princess to see, Keith can't help the smile that crosses his face, "We have them."

"Let's go try the lions out!"

Lance's enthusiastic expression is dampened with Coran's next words, "I suggest that before you allow the Drules to see the lions, you spend a bit of time learning them."

"How are we going to do that if we don't get in them?" asks Lance, his tone turning sarcastic.

The advisor smiles at them, "There are simulators available to use, assuming they still work. They were used to train new pilots prior to the invasions."

A deep, conceding sigh escapes the commander. He looks back at his men, his own disappointment showing in his expression, "Coran is right. Let's go find those trainers and get started there. In a fire fight with Doom, we won't have the time to try to figure out the controls."

"They are close to the control room, come," Coran says as he leads the way down the stairs.

As the other men start down the stairs, Keith lowers the lid of the crypt back into place. He drops his head a moment, as if in prayer, then looks up to find Allura watching him. He nods to her then begins his way down the stairs. Pausing on the second one when he realizes he is the only one remaining, Keith looks back at the princess and reluctantly holds his arm out to her. She smiles gratefully and takes it while lifting up her long skirt with the other.

He leads her down the stairs then out of the crypt. Allura pulls away for a moment to press a button, sealing the doors once more. Looking up to find the men already halfway up the stairs with the advisor, Keith silently curses the man. He is willing to bet Coran left with the others on purpose, leaving him no choice but to escort the princess. Pulling out the small flashlight in his pocket, he turns it on then holds his arm out to Allura once more.

As they start up the stairs, he pauses next to the broken stair and lifts Allura by her waist over it, settling her on the step above. She gasps in surprise, but says nothing as Keith leaps up the broken stair then takes her arm and continues to lead the way up into the castle.

Walking beside him, Allura glances at him out of the corner of her eye and finally says, "Coran told me of your wife."

The muscle under Allura's hand tenses and he tersely replies, "You can imagine it's not a topic I wish to discuss."

"No," the princess quietly answers, "but I am sorry for your loss."

He doesn't speak immediately. Chancing another glimpse, she notes the muscle ticking in his cheek with his irritation. Taking a deep breath, Allura whispers, "I'll try to be more considerate."

"Thank you."

He doesn't speak again beyond his reply. Frustration fills Allura until she finally says, "Can't we at least behave as friends?"

"Didn't you just say you'd be more considerate?" Keith sarcastically asks.

"Considerate, not dead," she retorts, her own anger coming out. "Come on Keith, we've known each other since we were children. You don't have to treat me like a total stranger."

He doesn't answer her again until they reach the top of the stairs and he pulls his arm away from her. Turning to face her, Keith looks down at her intently as he says, "Right now, I'm having a hard time treating anyone as more than a total stranger. I need space, Princess."

"My name is Allura," she reminds him shortly then capitulates. "Fine, I'll give you space as long as you don't deliberately ignore me. It doesn't hurt you to be cordial."

"Fine," the commander answers in a clipped tone, but rolls his eyes at her as he turns and walks away.

Glaring at his back, she quickly follows him. As they approach the control room, Allura calls out to stop him, "The trainers are this way."

Keith stops midway through the door to look back at her. He nods then gestures for her to lead the way. Stepping past him, she leads him down the hall then presses her hand against another panel. The door opens to reveal five color-coded, enclosed metal cages that replicate the lion cockpits with glass doors that slide back. The other men stand around them, looking impressed.

Shoving his glasses back into place, Pidge looks up at him, "Commander, I've gone around the room. All of the trainers appear operational."

"Great-" Keith starts to answer only for Lance to override him.

"How long do you think we'll need to spend in here?"

"Don't be in such a hurry, Lieutenant," Coran answers, arching a busy eyebrow at him. "You need to not only learn the weapon systems on the lions, but on Voltron as well."

That comment has all the men turning back to him. Pidge is the first to excitedly speak up, "They're different?"

Smiling at his enthusiasm, Coran replies, "Each lion has its own weapons system, no two are exactly the same. Voltron's weapon systems are a combination of the lion systems and a few more. The best way to learn them is to use the simulators. As the head of Voltron, the commander has the most to learn."

"Well, that settles that," Lance glumly states with a dejected shrug of his shoulders and his hands stuffed in his jacket pockets.

Keith shakes his head at him, "Well, let's get started. The sooner we learn the lions, the sooner we can kick Doom off the planet."

The guys all vocalize their agreement then each heads for the trainer that matches their lion key. Standing off to one side, Allura watches Keith sit down in the command chair for the black lion trainer and sighs. She feels a nudge at her side and finds her advisor smiling down at her, "Did you have a good walk back with the commander?"

Smiling ruefully, Allura states, "So you did leave me alone with him on purpose."

"Well, I figured it wouldn't hurt to make him spend a few minutes with you," he answers, his tone smug.

"Who was telling me to be patient?"

Coran laughs quietly then takes her arm and directs her out of the room. Pausing outside the door, he replies, "Yes, you need to be patient with him. But it doesn't hurt the commander to spend a bit of time with you either."

Leaning up on her toes, Allura kisses her father figure's cheek, "Thank you, Coran."

"You're welcome, Princess," he replies. He gives her a knowing look, "Why don't you go work on your studies? I'll stay with them and help as I can."

Giving the door to the training room one more wistful glance, Allura nods her head and turns to walk away. She hears the door open and close behind her once more and sighs. The last thing she wants to do is spend hours studying political essays, but sitting around watching the men working in the simulators wouldn't be much better. Knowing Coran would ask her questions about her studies when she sees him next, Allura reluctantly heads for her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, thanks to everyone who reviewed! Everyone is entitled to their own opinion, but I want to bring some clarity of my thought process to those who aren't liking Allura much in this story. I've never held with the opinion that Allura, at 18 years old, is world-wise and mature just because she is a princess. Personally, I've never met a mature 18 year old...can't imagine Allura acting like one all the time.

In this story, she's been alone, except for Coran, since she was 8 years old. Before that, she was the pampered, youngest child. If anything, I see her being socially awkward around people closer to her own age simply because she's hung out with an older man for the last 10 years. Let me also say, Coran has pampered her a bit as well. Having lost his own wife and child, he knows the pain Allura feels and tries to compensate for it. So while he schools her to take her place one day, he doesn't act stiff and formal with her. This stuff comes out more as the story moves along.

Like I said, she's lost her entire family. Keith, as her soul mate, is her chance at having a new family. So when he denies her, it's like being given the greatest gift of all, only to have it taken away from her. Of course she's not going to handle it well. So she's going to make mistakes and learn from them, that's how we mature and become adults.

So now that you've been granted a view of my weird thought processes, keep that in mind as you read and give the poor girl a break. ;)

On we go!

Chapter 6

Many hours later, Allura enters the training room to find all five men still in the simulators. Glancing across the room, she finds Coran standing near the control center watching them on the monitors. Walking over to him, she asks, "Have they been at it all day?"

Looking up from the monitor, Coran smiles, "Yes and it is amazing how fast they are picking it up too. They've already simulated forming Voltron once."

Amazed, Allura glances over at Keith's simulator to find him intently staring at the screen in front of him and asks, "Have they taken a break at all?"

"A few minutes, here and there," the advisor replies. "They are very determined to learn the lions as fast as possible."

"When are they going to quit for the day?" the princess inquires, looking over when Lance yells something indecipherable within his trainer then shakes his fist at the screen in front of him.

"I'm not sure," Coran responds while arching an eyebrow at the lieutenant in irritation. Looking back at Allura, he adds, "Given their propensity for, colorful metaphors, when something doesn't go the way they want, I suggest you spend the rest of the evening elsewhere. I don't want you learning any bad habits from them."

Crestfallen, Allura pleads, "I've spent most of the day alone already."

"I know, I'm sorry," Coran answers, though his expression is firm. "However, you know how important this is. Please close up the control room for me and we will see you in the morning."

Dismissed, the princess glumly turns around and leaves the room. Moving down the hall, she pauses before the control room doors to press the button that lowers the portrait of her father, hiding the room, and then continues on. Walking toward the library, Allura hopes to find an intact book to read before returning to her room. The gods knew she has read enough political and historical essays for one day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Aboard his ship, Commander Yurak stares at the monitor, examining the forest surrounding the old Castle of Lions. He turns as his second-in-command states, "King Zarkon is paging us."

Steeling his courage, Yurak returns, "On screen."

The King of Planet Doom stares down at him. His fangs glisten as he snarls, "Yurak! Where are those Garrison men? Even with your incompetence, you should have captured them by now!"

"Sire," Yurak begins to answer.

"I don't want your excuses! I want those men," Zarkon all but yells at him. "You have until morning."

"Or?" demands the commander, fighting to keep from trembling.

"When Haggar's robeast arrives, he'll take care of you and those men," the king smiles evilly. "Doom out."

As the screen goes black, Yurak turns on his own subordinates, "Where are the trackers! Why haven't they reported in?"

The robot turns back in his seat and presses several buttons. The screen reignites, show two robotic soldiers. They bow, "You called, Commander Yurak?"

"Where are those men? Why haven't you found them?"

"We lost their tracks at the edge of the lake near the castle," the one robot answers. "We are splitting into two teams to continue the search."

"Those men must have reached the castle," Yurak yells while banging his fist down on the control console. "Zarkon wants them found and he wants it now! Send in two squadrons. Bring them out!"

"Yes, Commander Yurak."

xxxxxxxxxx

As the simulation finishes with the last Doom ship blowing up in front of him and the screen goes dark, Keith uses two fingers to wipe the grit from his eyes. A yawn escapes him next. Hitting the comm. unit, he calls out, "That's it. I think we better call it a night."

"About time," Hunk replies as he appears on the screen, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry," Pidge retorts, his image showing up as well.

Smiling at his team mates, Keith calls out to Sven, "Ready to quit?"

"Very," Sven answers then flips off the screen so his image disappears.

Turning off his own monitors, Keith rises from the command chair, stretches, and then presses the button to open the simulator's door. Stepping out, he finds Lance already by Coran, speaking quietly. Hunk, Pidge and Sven exit their trainers and join them. He walks over there as well, stopping to smile, "Good work, guys. A few more successful runs and we should be ready to take out the real lions."

"Yes," Coran agrees, "I'm impressed by how well you are all doing."

"Well, we're already pilots," Lance grumbles while crossing his arms. "It just a matter of learning the controls."

Coran smiles at him, but doesn't reply to him directly. Instead, he turns toward the group, "I suggest you all eat something then turn in. I can take the first watch."

"Thanks Coran-" Keith starts to say only to stop when an alarm goes off.

"What's that?" demands Sven, his gaze moving around the room as he looks at the flashing red lights on the walls.

Turning around, Coran brings up a screen and gasps, "Doom solders…about to enter the castle."

"What?" demands Keith, looking over his shoulder at the monitor to find robot solders already climbing the stairs to enter the double doors at the front of the castle.

Hitting a button, Coran shuts down the screen, "We need to get to the control room before they enter."

He doesn't wait for them to answer as he pulls away and races across the room. Keith signals the others to follow. They leave the training room and run down the hall. As Coran hits the button to raise King Alfor's portrait, a thought crosses Keith's mind along with a stab of panic. He grabs Coran by the shoulder as he demands, "Where is the princess?"

"Oh gods!" Coran exclaims, his own eyes filling with panic. "I sent her to her room hours ago!"

"I'll get her," Keith states and turns to leave.

"You'll never make it back in time!"

He turns back to find Coran standing with his arm stretched out, as if to stop him, "Once you reach her, you'll have to go for the tunnels. There is an entrance to them down the hall from her room. Take the first left until you reach the farthest most wall. Allura knows how to open it."

Nodding, Keith looks back at Sven, "Shut down the comms. We don't want to give them a signal they can trace. Come for us when it's safe." At the other man's nod, he turns and runs back down the hall with his mind fully on reaching the princess and getting her to safety before the Doom solders reach her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sleeping soundly, Allura feels herself drift away. When she opens her eyes, the blue skies of her dream meadow greet her. Sitting up, the princess glances to the side, hoping to find Keith. Disappointment fills her when she finds herself alone. She'd spent hours reading, trying to pass the time. Pulling her knees up to her chest, Allura wonders how long they will work in the simulators. At least she will get to see him for a little while when he comes to their dream space.

"Princess! Wake up!"

Feeling someone shaking her, Allura opens her eyes and finds herself back in her darkened bedroom. She tries to sit up while saying, "What-" only to have a hand clamp down over her mouth. Fear fills her until Keith whispers, "Quiet. Doom soldiers are in the castle."

She nods her understanding. His hand drifts away then he is helping her to rise. His mouth slips to her ear and he breathes out, "Stay beside me."

His hand stays on her waist as he directs her out of the room and they slip down the dark hall. Allura digs her fingers into the back of his shirt as he guides her toward the hidden door that leads to the tunnels below the castle. Keith stops suddenly, his hand on her waist forcing her to stop with him. He raises his blaster with this free hand. Glancing around the corner, he looks back and holds up two fingers before turning back. He releases her then slides around the corner. She listens to the two robots speaking, the sound of metal on metal then silence. Allura jumps when Keith grabs her hand and forces her to move with him.

He releases her hand only to slide his hand to her waist and leads her down the dark halls once more. Soon, they reach the hidden passage. Keith steps aside and whispers, "Open it." Moving next to him, Allura's fingers search for the often-used latch and presses it. As the door cracks open, Keith shoves it the rest of the way and pushes her through it before sliding in behind her. As he closes the door behind them, Allura whispers, "What about the others?"

"They're locked down in the control room," he answers quietly before taking her hand and guiding her down the steps. "There is a whole squadron of Doom troops in the castle. They're looking for us."

Reaching the bottom, he starts down the tunnel. Dressed only in her thin nightgown and walking in her bare feet, Allura begins shivering in the cool air. When her teeth begin to chatter, she bites down hard, trying to quiet them. Keith stops suddenly and turns back to her. His hand finds her cold cheek in the darkness and he curses quietly. She feels something coming around her shoulders a moment later.

The heat from his body still embeds the shirt, warming her. Allura inhales his scent while murmuring, "Thank you."

He doesn't reply, instead taking her hand and continuing down the tunnel. When it widens, he wraps his arm around her waist to direct her once more. Even though she is enjoying the contact, Allura still feels it fair to mention, "There should be torches along the wall."

"No, I don't want any evidence that we've been through here in case they do find the entrance."

She doesn't argue with him, preferring the warmth of his touch in the darkness to the cool air of walking alone in the light. This is the most attention she has had from him since his arrival. Sliding closer to him, Allura allows herself to simply enjoy his nearness.

Soon, they reach the fork in the tunnel and Keith pauses when he touches the corner and feels the division. She places a hand on his side to direct him toward the left while whispering, "There is a cave down this way."

They reach it a couple of minutes later, Allura pulling him through the curtained opening. She moves along the wall while saying, "There's a lantern."

"Keep it low."

She finds it in the darkness and the matches waiting next to it. Striking one, she lights the lantern then turns the wick low, as requested, so there is barely any light. She glances up to find Keith only in his undershirt. Cognizant that he had given up his comfort earlier for her, Allura pulls off the shirt while murmuring, "There's a blanket here somewhere…"

"I'm fine, Princess, keep it on if you're cold."

She pulls it back on, thankful not to give it up. Giving up any part of Keith feels almost impossible to her. Moving over, Allura sits down on the pallet and looks up at him expectantly. He isn't paying her any attention however, his eyes moving around the cave in assessment. Disappointed, she pulls at one of the folded blankets on the bottom of the pallet. Wrapping it around herself, Allura looks up and is surprised to find Keith watching her. Smiling, she says, "Thank you for coming for me."

He only shrugs then moves to sit on the floor next to the pallet. Picking up the second blanket, Allura offers it to him. He accepts it, wrapping it around his shoulders and settles against the wall. A deep sigh escapes him, "You should rest. Sven will come for us when it is safe."

"What about you?" Allura asks, unwilling to give up her time with him.

"I'll keep watch," he answers simply then pulls out his blaster and sets it beside him.

Nodding, the princess gives into the inevitable and lies down on the pallet. She watches him closely, but he pays her no attention at all. His eyes are on the cave opening, never leaving it. Sighing, Allura curls up and relaxes. It doesn't take long for her to fall asleep once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Keith sighs as he rubs the grit out of his tired eyes again. It has been a long day, one made even longer with the arrival of the Doom soldiers. He tries not to reason out why he felt compelled to retrieve the princess himself when one of his men could have done it easily. Now he is stuck in the caves with her while the others wait in the control room for the troops to leave. The not knowing what's happening is the worst part. They are under communication silence, so he couldn't even radio out to check.

His eyes drift over to Allura as she lays sleeping on the pallet. He has avoided looking at her as much as possible, especially when she was awake. He didn't want to talk to her, didn't want to hear how he is her soul mate. However, he can deny himself no longer and studies her. She looks the same as she appears in his dreams. The blanket covering her fails to block her long, lithe body from his view. Her long, golden hair curls about her, her cheeks a rosy hue, her full pink lips, slightly open, almost inviting… Keith jerks his mind away from that thought and back to the dreams_. It's impossible that it's all real, isn't it?_ He still has trouble believing it all. _How can two people, on two different worlds, meet in their dreams? They are destined to be together? What utter rubbish. If not for Beverly's death, he wouldn't even be on Arus._ The thought of Beverly brings the swift pain the reminder of her death always brings and squelches the remainder of his pondering.

Allura sighs in her sleep then curls into a ball. Keith notices her shiver the next moment and mentally curses. Even he has noticed the temperature dropping since their arrival. His eyes move around the cave once more. The bare minimum for survival is all it contains. The lamp, pallet, the two blankets they currently are using, and a small metal chest. Standing, Keith opens the chest only to find a small bit of clothing and two books. Cursing under his breath, he turns back to the princess. He has no other option.

Moving back to the pallet, he slides in behind her then rearranges the blankets so they covered them both. Gathering her close so her back presses against his chest, he whispers, "It's all right, Princess. Go back to sleep," when she protests sleepily. It takes a few minutes, but Allura soon stops shivering and her breathing deepens in sleep. Continuing to hold her, Keith tries not to acknowledge how right it feels to have her against him. He forces his attention back on the cave door and away from the woman in his arms while praying that Sven comes for them soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Just in case people misunderstood my comments last chapter. I wasn't offended by the reviewers questioning Allura's maturity. But since more than one commented on it, I wanted to make myself understood. Everyone has their own opinions and are welcome to them. Please don't feel like you can't tell me what you think in a review out of fear of offending me. The only caveat to that is, I expect everyone to be polite. No one likes to be flamed.

thanks and on we go!

Chapter 7

Awaking the next morning, Allura slowly becomes cognizant of the warm body pressed tightly against her. A deep sigh of contentment escapes her, as she feels warm and protected. Turning over, Allura looks up to find Keith staring down at her. He whispers, "Morning," but says nothing else, his eyes moving back across the room to the door. Feeling deeply confused given his previous behavior, she asks, "Why-"

"To keep you warm," Keith answers, before she finishes asking the question. "You were shivering in your sleep. I didn't want you to get sick."

Nodding, Allura curls in closer. She ignores the stiffening of his body and rests her head so that her nose almost touches his chest, her arm going over his hip to find comfort and closes her eyes. Keith is holding her, something she has longed for since his arrival. Even if he only did it for survival reasons, Allura isn't going to waste it. She inhales deeply, enjoying the musky scent of him.

She doesn't get to enjoy it for long however, he pulls away and rises from the pallet. Disgruntled, the princess sits up and asks, "What are you doing?"

He ignores her question, instead ordering, "You should get dressed. I noticed the clothing in the chest is about your size. It should keep you warm."

"When was this?" Allura demands, feeling grumpy that he pulled away from her.

"Last night when I was looking for more blankets," Keith answers in an equally disgruntled tone.

"Fine," she mutters, standing and removing his shirt. Allura hands it to him then bends over the chest to pull out her clothing.

"Is there an area down here that can be used as a latrine?"

His question has her turning back to him, "Yes, follow the wall down the tunnel about 300 feet. We used the next small cave for that." Digging underneath the clothing, Allura pulls out a small penlight and tosses it to him, "Here, so you can see."

Keith accepts the light then disappears, closing the curtain firmly behind him. Turning back to the chest, Allura grumbles under her breath about uncooperative males as she pulls out the clothing. Without Keith's heat to keep her warm, the chill of the cave quickly begins to seep in. Yanking her nightgown over her head, Allura swiftly changes. Sitting back down on the pallet, she pulls a pair of thick socks on just as the curtain is pulled back and Keith reappears. Standing, Allura holds out her hand for the light, "My turn."

Reluctantly, he hands it over to her. Rolling her eyes at him, she turns and leaves the cave. Returning a few minutes later, Allura finds him still standing in the middle of the cave. He instantly relaxes when he sees her and moves to sit back down by the pallet. Sitting down beside him, she asks, "What time is it anyway?"

He glances at his watch, "A bit after seven."

"How long have we been down here?" the princess asks incredulously.

"I came for you around midnight," Keith answers, his tone showing his own irritation. His stomach growls a moment later.

Looking apologetically at him, Allura states, "I'm sorry there's no food down here. We didn't want to attract rats. Coran always kept an emergency bag with him that we would bring with if we needed to come down here."

He only shrugs in answer then yawns. His unwillingness to engage in conversation with her begins to annoy Allura. Sitting up and facing him, she asks, "How long do you think we'll be down here?"

Clearly annoyed as well, Keith retorts, "I have no idea, Princess. As I told you when we came down last night, Sven will come for us when it is safe."

"Did you get any sleep last night?" she asks in a snide tone. "You're crabby."

The expression on his face shines with his irritation. He gives a short shake of his head then turns his gaze away from her once more.

"Do you plan on staying awake the whole time we wait?"

"I've gone longer without sleep than this," Keith snaps, anger tinging his tone that she keeps picking at him.

Sighing deeply, Allura decides to give him a break, "I can keep watch too. Why don't you give me the blaster and sleep awhile?"

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not!" Allura snaps back, slides off the pallet and holds out her hand. "I'm not a child. I'm perfectly capable of keeping watch while you sleep. Give me the blaster!"

Keith glares at her for a moment but must decide that it isn't worth continuing to argue over. He finally retorts, "Fine," hands her the blaster and lays down on the pallet with one arm behind his head. His eyes close instantly, leaving her to her own thoughts. Disgusted with him, Allura opens the chest next to her, pulls out a book, and settles in for a long wait.

xxxxxxxxxx

Several hours later, Allura looks away from her book. While it's a favorite, today it just isn't capable of capturing her attention as easily as it has in the past. She's spent most of her time reading and re-reading passages. Knowing the reason for her inability to concentrate, she glances at the cave's other tenant again. His chest continues to rise and fall in a steady rhythm, indicating his deep restful state. The princess sighs as she contemplates him, her first chance to do so without everyone else around to stop her or having him know about it.

His broad shoulders and muscled chest are outlined against his shirt, allowing her to admire them before his torso narrows down to his slim hips. His long legs leave his feet dangling off the edge of the pallet. Moving back up, she admires his face. The hard line of his jaw shows his need for a shave, the dark stubble prominent. Allura pauses on his lips, she can only imagine if they are as soft as they appear. Dark lashes rest on his cheeks. Overall, he is even more handsome to her with his face relaxed in sleep than he is when he is awake. It takes all of her self-control to resist reaching out to touch him. Somehow she knows, if she were to touch him in the least, Keith would awaken instantly.

Her stomach growls the next moment, reminding the princess that she has had nothing to eat since the night before. Wishing for anything at that moment, including those disgusting jerky strips the men had brought with them, Allura once again wonders how much longer they'll be stuck waiting.

A tapping sound out in the cave draws her attention. Allura listens carefully as it continues. When it becomes apparent that the sound is coming closer, she reaches over and lightly shakes Keith's foot. As she suspected, he instantly opens his eyes. He doesn't make a sound as he looks at her and Allura gestures toward the cave door. He nods then rises noiselessly while holding his hand out for the blaster.

Allura hands it over then watches as he moves toward the cave entrance, his stance showing his tenseness. Suddenly, Keith relaxes and pulls back the curtain while waiting in the open doorway. Confused, Allura asks, "What's going on?"

"Sven is here," Keith answers without looking back at her. "That was Morse code, alerting me of his arrival."

"Well, I know better than to sneak up on you," the other man retorts with a grin as he moves past Keith to enter the cave.

Keith drops the curtain, letting it fall back into place and asks, "Status?"

Setting down the bag he is carrying, Sven turns back, his expression grim, "They are still occupying the castle. From the few cameras that work, we figured out they found the princess' room and have discovered her existence. Doesn't look like they plan to leave anytime soon."

Feeling her cheeks warming from the swear words Keith utters in response, Allura inquires, "How did you get here then?"

Looking disgusted, the Norwegian informs her, "I went through the launch tunnel to Blue Lion then swam to the far side of the lake. Used the forest entrance to get down here."

"How many are there?" asks Keith, pulling the conversation back to the main issue.

"Hard to know with the lack of working cameras," Sven answers with a shrug. "Guessing two or three squads of robot soldiers are moving about the castle. Hunk, Pidge and Lance are ready for them if they find the control room entrance."

"We need to clear them out before they get that far," the commander states as he stares off into the distance, deep in thought.

"Yes," Sven agrees and bends over his bag. Opening it, he pulls out two meal packs and tosses one at each of them, "Coran figured you would need something to eat, something about food being scarce down here."

Smiling in appreciation, Allura moves to sit back down on the pallet, opens her meal pack, and starts on the protein bar within. She looks up to find Keith absently eating his meal while staring at Sven. He finally asks, "Did you bring anything besides food?"

The lieutenant gives him a bright smile and digs out another item. He tosses it to Keith, who easily catches it with a smile on his face, "Fabulous."

"Thought you would want that," Sven states and pulls out a second one.

"What are those?" asks Allura, staring up at them curiously.

Hitting the button, Keith ignites his weapon while answering, "Laser Katana."

Staring in awe at the bright blue laser sword, Allura swiftly asks, "You know how to use that?"

Sven laughs quietly as Keith gives him a dirty look. The commander finally shrugs, "You could say that."

"Understatement of the year," Sven fills in with a small smile still on his face. "Keith is a master with it."

Allura doesn't get to ask anything else as Keith turns back to his friend, "Are you up for this?"

"What are you two planning?" she demands as she rises from the pallet, her interest in her food forgotten.

"Exterminating the Doom pests," Sven answers her. He turns back to his commanding officer and friend, "More than ready."

"We're going back into the castle?" Allura asks as she stands back up.

Both men look at her incredulously for a moment before they wipe the emotion off their expressions. Sven gives Keith a meaningful look, which Allura notices. The commander nods at the unspoken request then looks back at Allura. Arching an eyebrow at him, she states, "You're not planning on leaving me here alone, are you?"

"Yes," he carefully replies. When she opens her mouth to argue, Keith overrides her, "Princess, we are going to be fighting the soldiers. I can't fight them and protect you. You have to stay here."

Crossing her arms, Allura retorts, "I'm not completely helpless."

"Nor are you a soldier," he argues back, refusing to bend. "The kind of fight we are walking into isn't something you've been trained for."

Looking back at Sven, she notes his equally determined expression. Neither would give on the topic. Taking a deep breath, Allura finally admits, "I've never stayed alone down here before."

Keith's eyes soften slightly, but he maintains, "You'll be fine, Princess. I'll leave you the laser gun. You're safer here than with us."

"Not likely," she mutters under her breath but moves back to the pallet and sits back down on it in defeat.

Neither man pays her any attention as they continue planning their attack strategy. Reaching into the bag, Sven pulls out two pairs of goggles, tossing one at Keith, "At least we have night vision for the dark portions of the castle."

"Not much good when the robots come with it too," he replies with a sigh. "But at least we'll be able to find them in the dark. Which direction should we head back? Through the entrance you used and come in the main doors or through the passage near the princess' room?"

Shaking his head, Sven returns, "That passage is riddled with guards. I'm guessing the main entrance will be blocked as well."

"Take your entrance and swim across the lake where sections of the castle are missing?" Keith suggests while still thinking through options.

Sitting silently the whole time, Allura finally decides to speak up, "You should use the entrance in the lower levels."

Both turn toward her and almost speak at the same time, "What entrance?"

"There were three entrances into the tunnels from the castle," the princess informs them. "The east side one collapsed during the invasion. You know about the one near my room."

Annoyance shines in Keith's tone as he prompts her, "The third?"

"Oh, it is opens near the crypts," she responds, a small smile forming on her face at his impatience.

"How do we reach it from here?" questions Sven when Keith looks ready to strangle her.

Standing back up, Allura starts to say, "I'll show you," only for Keith to instantly shake his head, "No, tell us."

"I can't simply tell you," she replies with a shake of her head. "The tunnels are extensive. One wrong turn and you could be lost down here for ages."

"Allura…"

He had finally said her name. It made her happy even if Keith did it in irritation. Smiling brightly, she ignores his growl and states in a practical tone, "I'll show you. I can lock myself in the crypt when we arrive."

Keith runs his hand through his hair in his impatience then glances at his friend. Sven shrugs as if to say, "What choice do we have?"

"Fine," Keith finally snaps, giving in to the inevitable. "Let's get going."

Still smiling brightly, Allura picks up her lantern, turns up the wick to brighten its luminance, and leads the way out of the cave.

xxxxxxxxxx

Following a bit behind the princess, Sven whispers toward Keith, "Doesn't it strike you as odd that she doesn't want to be alone in a cave, but is willing to be alone in a crypt?"

Keith doesn't immediately reply as they walk along the tunnel. After spending the night with her, he can't help studying her a bit closer, wondering about her motives. _She didn't want to be alone in the cave, but why? It's hard to believe Coran has never left her alone down here. Surely he left her, at least once? _

They reach a crossroads of sorts. As Allura starts down the left tunnel, Keith calls out to stop her, "Where do these other tunnels lead?"

Pausing, Allura looks back at the other two, "One leads down to a set of caves that some of the villagers still live in. The other is a long way back to the castle entrance we came down through. It also has several dead-end passages. There's a turn at one point that leads out to the forest, it's the entrance Sven used."

Finished, she turns and keeps walking. Keith looks back at Sven, who only shrugs, "I used Coran's instructions to find your cave. I didn't exactly take the time to explore."

Sighing, Keith signals his friend to move along. They walk for several minutes, the princess taking a few more turns. Shaking his head, the commander has to admit that she is right, the chances of he and Sven finding their own way to the other entrance is slim. When Allura stops abruptly, Keith looks over her shoulder to find a rock wall. Becoming irritated, he sarcastically questions, "Lost your way?"

Looking back at him, Allura tartly replies, "Not in the least."

He didn't see her do it, but she must have pressed a button or pulled a lever, because suddenly the rock wall slides up, revealing a set of stairs. She gives him a triumphant smile then turns and starts down the steps. Ignoring Sven's snort of laughter, Keith moves past him to follow her. They descend for quite a while before Allura reaches the bottom then pauses to wait for them.

Keith stops and looks at her expectantly. She takes a deep breath and says, "The door is just past here. You might want to get ready."

As both men pull on their night vision goggles, Allura dims the lantern. They ignite their laser katanas next. Stepping forward, she starts to press the button on the wall to open the door only for Keith to grab her hand. His tone is terse as he orders, "Get behind us, and if there are soldiers near the entrance, do not come out!"

At her nod, he presses the button to open the door. Both men rush through it. Allura waits a moment before calling out, "Can I come out?"

"Yes, it's clear."

Sven's relaxed tone relieves Allura of her fear. Stepping through the entrance, she pushes the door shut behind her then holds up her light in an attempt to see. She finds Keith standing close to her with his goggles up. He gestures for her to follow him. Allura follows him over to the secured door of the crypts, where he stops and stares back at her expectantly. Sighing, she places her hand on the control panel and waits for the doors to open. Walking through them, she stops just inside and looks back at her sodalis vitae expectantly.

He hands her his blaster and points up to her father's crypt, "Hide up there until I come back for you."

Looking back at him with uncertainty in her eyes, Allura questions, "You will come back, won't you?"

She watches a flicker of emotion in his eyes before he forces it away and gives her a short nod of his head. Forcing a smile to her lips, Allura says, "Be careful."

"Don't worry, Princess," Sven interjects as he steps beside Keith. "This is what we are trained for."

He pats Keith on the shoulder while remarking, "Let's get this done."

Keith nods to him, turns around without another word, and leaves the crypt. As the doors close behind them, Allura takes a deep calming breath then turns and walks up the stairs toward her father's crypt. Kneeling down on the kneeler, she whispers her prayer, "Please Father, keep him safe." Standing, Allura moves around crypt and sits down as instructed for the long wait.

xxxxxxxxxx

With their night vision goggles back on, Keith and Sven silently race up the dark stairs, avoiding the broken steps and pieces of wall that impede their path. Reaching the top, the commander pauses and holds up his hand. He glances around the wall then holds up two fingers to Sven.

At the other man's nod, they both slip around the wall and slowly approach their intended targets. The glowing blue light from their laser katanas only becomes visible just before they slice through the robots. Kicking the remains to make sure it's done, Keith looks over at his friend, "Two down…"

"Several to go," Sven replies in his heavily accented English.

Nodding, the commander starts forward, "Let's keep going."

Turning off the katanas, they move quickly down the hall. Reaching the next turn, Keith has no time to stop as three more robots come around the corner almost at the same time. Kicking the lead one in the face to knock him side, the katana reignites with a press of a button and the commander goes flying through the air, taking down the robot directly behind him. He back flips to avoid a coming blow only for Sven to rush past him and take out the third one. Turning his attention back to the first robot still lying on the ground, Keith shoves the blade of the katana through his chest and twists it, listening to its robotic gasp just as the yellow eyes burn out. Yanking the katana out, Keith doesn't even wait for his friend as he continues down the hall.

They spend the next hour slowly going through the castle, slipping around corners, and running like ghosts down the halls, delivering silent death to every Doom soldier they come across. Reaching the remains of the east side of the castle with the dim light of the late afternoon sun shining through the open spaces, Sven slips the goggles up, assesses the unstable floor, and then looks back at Keith to shake his head. Turning around to leave, Sven yells out in alarm a moment later as the floor disintegrates under his feet, "Keith! Help me!"

Grabbing onto Sven's flailing arm, Keith stops his friend from falling to the rubble below. Sven thrashes his free arm, trying to find something stable to grab onto. Tightening his grip, the commander calls out, "I've got you! Calm down and pull yourself up!"

Sven stops moving and grabs onto the corner of the floor in front of him. It falls away, leaving the Norwegian swearing fluently. Taking a step back to brace himself, Keith grunts as he attempts to pull up over one-hundred and sixty pounds of deadweight. The sound of rushing, booted feet against the rock floor grabs their attention. Feeling a rush of adrenaline coursing through his veins, Keith swings Sven out and uses the momentum to bring him up to the side. Sven manages to grab onto a tattered tapestry attached to the wall. As he pulls himself up, Keith grabs his laser katana and turns to face the oncoming Doom soldiers.

A flash of apprehension goes through him at the sight of the six soldiers. Praying Sven gets to his feet quickly, Keith starts forward only to feel a rush of air fly by him. His mouth drops open in wonder as the Doom troops are knocked off their feet by the force of King Alfor's spirit. The ghost disappears just as quickly as he appeared at the end of the hall. As the robots slowly regain their footing, Keith races at them and begins cutting them down. Sven is by his side a moment later, his katana making quick work of the remaining soldiers.

Taking a deep breath, Keith turns off his katana and looks down the hallway in the direction the late king's spirit disappeared. He listens to his friend's heavy breathing as they both try to calm down. Finally, Sven asks, "Did I see what I thought I saw?"

"Yes," the commander reluctantly answers. "King Alfor's spirit lent us a helping hand."

"His timing was perfect," Sven adds, his tone showing his appreciation.

Nodding, Keith gestures down the hall, "Let's get to the control room. I'm hoping that was the last of them."

"If not, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge can finish them off," Sven states as he grabs his aching shoulder. "I could use a break."

"You and me both," Keith replies with a shaky breath.

They move down the hall, a little less sure footed than when they started. Reaching the control room a few minutes later, Keith presses the button to raise the picture of the late king. He places his hand on the control panel and waits for the doors to open. Sven calls out, "It's us," as he slowly advances through the doors.

Following him, Keith watches the room's occupants lower their weapons. Nodding to them, he orders, "Go through the castle and ensure the Doom bots are all dead."

As Lance, Hunk and Pidge race from the room, Coran calls out, "Where is Princess Allura?"

"I left her down in the family crypts," Keith responds as he accepts a bottle of water from Sven. "I'll go retrieve her when the guys return and confirm it's safe."

Coran nods to him then returns to the command console. Opening the water, Keith downs the bottle instantly. He accepts a piece of jerky from Sven next, both men working to replenish their energy. Keith's eyes move up to the main screen as it changes from the internal cameras to show a Doom battleship hovering above the castle. Stepping forward, he asks, "How long has that ship been there?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Coran answers honestly. "At least since the Doom soldiers entered the castle."

Swearing, Keith turns back to Sven, "They know we're hiding here. I'm going for the princess. Keep an eye on that ship and radio me if they deploy more troops."

At the other man's nod, Keith rushes out of the room and races down the halls, heading for the crypts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Staring down in contemplation at the ruins of the old castle from his battleship, Yurak thinks on the report he will be sending to King Zarkon shortly. It is still unbelievable to him that a member of the old ruling family could still be alive, but the proof his troops found of a princess' existence leaves little doubt. Zarkon will be furious. The monarch thought he had eliminated King Alfor and the entire House of Altair years ago. His soldiers are under orders to search every inch of that castle until they find her. Handing her over to Zarkon will make him forget any punishments he might be facing for losing the earthlings.

"We've lost all communication with the squadrons in the castle."

Turning his attention to his command robot, Yurak snarls, "What do you mean we've lost all communication?"

The chair turns so the bot faces him, "Their trace signals are gone. Someone has eliminated them."

Furious, Yurak orders, "Get the fighters ready. If we can't deliver their heads to Zarkon, we'll bring that castle down on top of them instead!"


	8. Chapter 8

Before the groaning and PMs start, you may have to wait a week or so before the next chapter. I'll be gone for a week and may not have time to edit and upload. So enjoy!

Chapter 8

Stretching out her legs against the growing ache in her tense muscles, Allura tries to resist the urge to shiver. She curses the fact that she hadn't thought to bring a blanket from the cave with her for the hundredth time. Even with the thick socks on, her feet are cold. Curling her legs back under herself to conserve heat, the princess rubs at her arms and wonders what's going on and how long it will be before Keith comes for her. She sends up another prayer for his safety, leans her head back against her father's tomb and closes her tired eyes. Fear laces through her when she hears the doors unlock and slowly start to open. Reaching over, Allura quickly douses her lantern.

"Princess? It's all right, you can come out."

Hearing Keith's voice calms her instantly. Twisting the knob to reignite her lantern, Allura rises and looks down to find him at the bottom of the stairs. Carefully making her way down with the lantern held high, her eyes move over him, looking for injury. She curbs the instinct to fly at him when she notices a forbidding expression in his eyes. Finding no obvious injuries, she asks, "You weren't hurt?"

His eyes show his impatience as he shakes his head, "Come on, we have to get back up to the control room."

Following him out of the crypt, Allura demands, "What's going on?"

"There's a Doom battleship hovering above the castle," he informs her as they slowly climb the stairs. "We need to be ready in case they attack."

"You think they will attack?" Allura repeats, her tone full of anxiety. "But, they haven't attacked in years."

"They didn't know about you then," Keith retorts as he pauses next to the broken step she almost fell down the day before and once again lifts her over it. He jumps the step and takes her hand to lead her up the stairs.

She struggles to keep up with his longer gait. Once they reach the top, he pulls her down the hall, and past the first set of robot remains, racing for the control room. Feeling as if she is about to fall over as she trips on a robotic limb, Allura calls out, "Slow down!"

He stops and looks back at her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't even have shoes on!" she snaps at him as she sets the lantern down on the floor. "You try running on these floors in socks!"

Keith looks down at the stocking feet and sighs. The sound of a missile striking the castle and the resulting shuddering leaves the commander cursing. She doesn't even get a chance to gather her breath before he lifts her up in his arms as if she weighs nothing and continues down the hall at a run. Wrapping her arms around his neck to steady herself, Allura questions, "What are you going to do when we reach the control room?"

"Worry about it...when we get there," he answers shortly, the effect of running and carrying her seemingly wearing him down.

As they round the corner near the control room, they hear Lance yell out from behind them, "We're under attack!"

Pausing to look back, they find Hunk and Pidge running alongside the second-lieutenant. As the castle shudders once more under the assault, Keith orders, "Get into the control room!"

The group reaches it within moments. Clearing the doors, Keith places Allura back on the ground and moves forward, "Coran, status!"

"They've released several squadrons of fighters. They're firing on the castle!"

As the castle shudders again, raining dust down on them, Keith yells up, "Raise the dais! We need to take out the lions."

Coran stands to face them, "No! You've not trained enough!"

"We've already formed Voltron in the simulators," Lance loudly retorts. "We can do this!"

"If we don't, they'll bring the castle down on top of us!" Sven quickly adds as he moves forward.

Shaking his head, the advisor returns, "It's too dangerous. If you fail-"

"It won't matter if we fail," Pidge argues. "If we don't go, we'll all be dead anyway!"

The older man stands there, staring down at the floor, unmoving. Starting to feel desperate, Keith rushes forward and grabs his shoulder, "Coran…please…"

The princess overrides him to order, "Coran, raise the dais."

She moves to stand beside the advisor and places a reassuring hand on his arm. Smiling down at the men, Allura finishes, "Please go now, we need Voltron."

Keith flashes her a smile of thanks as the dais moves up in the air. As he races for his launch, he hears her final words, "Please! Return safely!"

Tightening his grip on the bar, Keith rides down the elevator shaft only to drop into a launch chair at the bottom. He knows from his conversations with Coran what is supposed to happen. However, even that knowledge doesn't prepare him for the blast off of the launch vehicle. Feeling himself being knocked back in his chair, the commander is barely cognizant of the rock walls that pass by before the vehicle stops almost as fast as it started, the top slides back, and his chair rises into the air.

He gets a brief glimpse of the old castle as he passes through the see-through passage into the lion. His time in the simulator doesn't prepare him for the interior of the lion either. Feeling his breath catching in his chest, Keith gives the systems a brief examination before calling out to the others, "Set keys!"

"Keys set!"

The lion shakes ever so slightly as its rock shell falls away. Taking the controls firmly in his hand, Keith stands the lion up and stares up into the sky. Smiling brightly, he calls out, "Laser knife," before taking off into the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

Staring up at his video screen slack-jawed, Yurak watches the black lion stand up on his pedestal then leap up into the air with a knife between its jaws and fly at his fighters. "It can't be!" he cries out in disbelief. "The old witch was supposed to have destroyed those lions years ago!"

A second lion, the blue one, flies up out of the lake and joins the black lion in attacking the fighters. He feels his own ship shake. Changing the view, Yurak finds the other three lions attacking his ship. Growling with rage, he yells, "Get those lions! Send out all fighters!"

"Robeast capsule entering the atmosphere."

Turning his head, the Drule looks at a third screen. His lips form a sneer as he remarks, "Haggar's robeast is here. Good, let him take care of the lions."

"What of King Zarkon's threat to have it take care of us?"

Looking back at his subordinate, Yurak snorts, "I think Zarkon will be more interested in where those lions came from than us. Report the news back to Doom."

"Yes, sir."

Turning his attention back to the screen, the commander watches the robeast coffin land on the planet's surface and slowly break free from its confines. A sadistic smile crosses his face as he watches the lions race toward it.

xxxxxxxxxx

Within Black Lion, Keith marvels at the machine's abilities and smoothness of motion while trying to maintain focus on the battle at hand. _It's incredible. Nothing Garrison has can compare to these machines. _Aiming at the group of fighters coming at him, Keith smiles to himself as he calls out, "Proton missiles!"

As the ships explode in the sky, he hears Lance call out, "Whoo hoo! Check this out! Fire blast!"

On his monitor, Keith watches Red Lion fly past at supersonic speeds then lava shoots out of its mouth and literally melts the Doom fighter in front of it. He listens to Lance laugh devilishly before going on to destroy another fighter.

Pidge snorts loudly from within his lion, "Show off!"

"Focus guys," Hunk adds, his tone initially solemn and gruff. However, it quickly turns cocky, "Besides, my lion can do better than that! Rip claw!"

After flying through another Doom ship, Keith watches the claws fly out of the front paws of Yellow Lion and tear apart another fighter. About to lecture the men on taking the battle seriously, Keith's attention is diverted by Sven's bewildered shout, "What the devil is that?"

Changing directions, the commander looks up in the sky to find a ship, resembling a red-coffin with a skull on the front of it, coming through the clouds, and landing on the planet's surface. Electricity emits from the container until a giant brown fist bursts through the top of the lid. The rest of the coffin breaks apart and flies in every direction as a giant robeast rises and stands before them with his arms flexed, showing off its excessive muscles. Dark brown in color, the beast has giant claws for feet and metal spikes sticking out of its thighs, hips, and neck. Missile launchers appear on its chest and a single, yellow eye stares out from a head topped with a thick, metal spike. His appearance reminds Keith of tales of the old Roman gladiators. The appearance of the sword it pulls out from the sheath on its back next confirms it.

"What the fu-"

Keith interrupts Lance's comment, "Flank it! Black and Blue lions from the left. Green and Yellow from the right. Lance, come up from behind."

"Roger that," is said in unison.

Flying the lions at the robeast, Yellow Lion attaches to its right arm, his teeth digging into the wrist while Green Lion attacks its ankle. Before Black and Blue lions can attack, the robeast swings around, knocking the lions together and causing them to crash together onto the ground. Flying up behind, Lance tries to attack only for the robeast to turn, grab Red Lion by the head and toss him onto the pile, atop the others.

Groaning in pain as he rights himself in the command chair, Keith wipes away the blood slipping into his eye, looks up at his monitor, and calls out in alarm, "Look out!"

Holding a large scimitar in its hand, the robeast runs at the lions. Keith jerks on the controls and manages to jump the lion back just as the sword strikes the ground in front of him. On the monitors, he notes the other lions backing up behind him. As the robeast raises his arm to strike again, he calls out, "Spread out!"

Leaping over a rock, Keith manages to avoid the next blow. Jumping into the air, he calls out, "Let's form Voltron!"

Flying toward the sky, the commander hits the button to start the sequence only to cry out in pain a moment later. He becomes aware of the ground flying up at him and listens to Sven yell, "Pull up! Pull up!"

Pulling the lion out of its descent and heading back into the air, he asks, "What the hell was that?"

"Energy pulse," Pidge answers. "Robeast threw it at all of us."

"Try again," Keith commands, becoming even more determined.

The lions fly up into the air as a group and groan almost in unison as another energy pulse hits them. Gritting his teeth against the pain, the commander demands, "Hold on! Fly through it!"

"Ask for the impossible why don't you?" asks Lance in a tone dulled with pain.

"Hold on Lance!" Sven returns, his own tone laced with agony. "We're almost there!"

As the energy pulse releases them and they reach the outer atmosphere, Keith calls out, "Ready to form Voltron! Activating interlocks. Dyno-therms connecting."

The subsystem raises out of his console. As it lights up, he smiles, "Mega-thrusters are go!"

His lion shakes slightly as each lion connects to Black Lion. Feeling a surge of power going through the lion as the lights indicate formation complete, Keith grabs the controls and crosses the arms in front of the robot then holds them out again as each of the other lions roars. Victorious, he calls out over the comm., "Voltron ready!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Excitement fills Allura at the sight of the mighty robot, something she hasn't seen since she was a child. She watches the arms cross over itself then each lion head roaring. Placing her hand on Coran's shoulder, she whispers in awe, "He's back."

When the older man doesn't immediately answer, Allura looks over to find tears running down Coran's face. He wipes them away then offers a watery smile at his charge while saying, "This is a day I've long awaited."

Their joy quickly diminishes as the robeast pulls out a second scimitar and races at Voltron with both raised high. Voltron catches the blades in its hands, but misses the foot that comes down at Yellow Lion, piercing the top of the lion's head. They hear Hunk yell across the comm. before two more blades extend out of the beast's thighs and dig into Voltron's torso. The robeast kicks Voltron away from him, leaving him falling toward the ground with all five men yelling in fear.

Grabbing the microphone, Coran cries out to them, "Pull up! Pull up!"

They watch Voltron fall against an almost barren mountainside, breaking off the branches sticking out of the rocks before Keith manages to pull Voltron upright just before reaching the ground. The robot regains its footing and they listen to Keith yell out, "Form blazing sword!"

Allura grabs the back of the command chair and sucks in a deep, fearful breath as she watches the robeast land on the ground near them and go after Voltron once more, striking the large rock nearest them when Voltron avoids the blow. The robeast gives them no time to recover as it starts raining blows down on them with the double swords.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the robeast fights Voltron, Yurak laughs sadistically as the robot barely avoids a strike of the sword, "Shouldn't be long now." Turning his attention back to his original target, he hits the communication button and orders, "All fighters, attack the castle! Level it to the ground!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Countering the robeast's blow, Keith groans in pain as Voltron is knocked into the mountainside and lands flat on his back on the ground. Jerking the controls, he flips the robot over to avoid a kill strike into the ground next to them then holds up the blazing sword to counter the next jab. Grabbing the second scimitar as it comes alarming close to Voltron's head, Keith yells out, "Get up!"

He forces the robeast back and Voltron slowly rises to his knees. The robeast backs off long enough for Keith to get the robot upright before bringing both scimitars down again. Ready for him this time, the commander grabs onto the robeast by his wrists and flips him to the side. The ground beneath the robeast gives way and it falls over the cliff.

Determined to end it, Keith dives Voltron off the cliff with the blazing sword high in the air, ready to cut through the robeast. He yells in pain a moment later when missiles fire off the robeast's belt and hit Voltron square in the head. As Voltron drops to the ground, Keith grabs the controls to instantly bring the robot back to his feet. He jumps back, avoiding the scimitar thrown his way. When the second one is thrown at him, Keith uses the blazing sword to deflect it.

"Keith! The castle!"

Hear Sven's shout, he looks away from the battle to find the Doom battleship firing on the castle. As the south towers crumble and fall to the ground, Keith screams, "No! Allura!"

He turns the robot toward the castle, running for it. Pidge's warning of, "Look out!" barely computes until the robeast grabs them from behind and starts punching Voltron in his torso. Panic fills Keith as he watches a missile hit the front of the castle and the exterior falls to the ground.

xxxxxxxxxx

From within castle control, Coran gasps as the castle begins to shake anew. Flipping screens, he watches the Doom battleship launch several missiles at the castle. Crying out when the entire castle seems to jerk, he turns to Allura, "They mean to bring down the castle on us! We must surrender!"

"NO!" Allura turns and grasps his arm, "I still believe in Keith and Voltron! We must give them time!"

"How?" Coran asks, shaking his head. "We've nothing left to fight with."

"Father," the princess whispers desperately while putting her hands together in prayer, "please, help us!"

"My daughter."

Both gasp and turn to face the ghostly vision of King Alfor. He raises a hand to them, "Zarkon took my body, but not my spirit. In an age, long ago, an Arusian king saw a time when the old castle would fall away and a new one would rise. He spent his life building it, the secret passed down from one king to the next. Touch the center of my crown and be victorious."

He disappears a moment later. Standing, Coran grabs the princess' arm, "We must reach the crypts!"

They race together out of the control room and down the hallway. Allura screams when a portion of the wall comes down, just missing them. Pulling the princess along, Coran yells, "Hurry!"

Reaching the stairs, Coran pushes Allura down ahead of him into the darkness while praying to reach the lower levels in time. Another explosion shakes the castle and the princess screams as she loses her balance and falls down the few remaining stairs.

"Allura!"

Racing down to reach her, Coran pulls her up and out of the way just before more rock can fall on top of her. Pulling her with him, he slams his hand on the lock to the crypt doors. They push past them to get inside and race up the stairs to King Alfor's tomb. Coran grunts as he pulls back the heavy top. They both spot the flashing light atop of the crown encompassing the sarcophagus. He watches Allura as she reaches inside and lightly touches the crown.

xxxxxxxxxx

Panic unlike anything Keith has ever known fills him as the castle begins to crumble away. Jerking the controls, he tosses the robeast over Voltron's shoulder. He raises the sword to go after the beast only for it to fire lasers out of the launchers mounted on his chest. It hits the blazing sword squarely, knocking it out of Voltron's hand.

Attempting to pick it up, Keith ends up moving the robot back as the robeast launches more lasers. Angry now, he yells out, "Spinning laser blades!"

The robeast jumps back to avoid them and they explode at its feet. Not finished, Keith yells, "Proton missiles!"

Missiles launch from the mouths of Blue and Yellow lions and fly at the robeast, hitting him in the chest and taking out the launchers. Racing forward, Keith grabs the blazing sword from the ground and once again attempts to run for the castle.

"Keith! Look out!"

Listening to Lance, the commander stops the robot and looks up to find the robeast flying down at him from above, its razor-sharp claws extended. Reaching out with Voltron's arms, Keith grabs the foot and flings the robeast sideways. Cursing the fates that seem to be keeping him from reaching the castle, he turns to face the robeast once more.

Suddenly the ground beneath them starts to shake. Turning Voltron to the side, Keith's mouth drops open as the remains of the old castle falls away and a new, metallic castle rises in its place. He isn't even aware of the words slipping out of his mouth, "A new castle?"

"Far out!" he hears some of the other men exclaim.

xxxxxxxxxx

From his ship, Yurak stands up from his command chair and stares in disbelief at the monitor as the new castle rises. Shaking his head as if to clear it, he shouts, "A whole new castle? That's impossible!"

He has to grab the bar in front of him a moment later to keep his balance as laser fire from the castle strikes his ship. Instantly furious, Yurak calls out, "Fire all lasers!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Shaken out of his incredulous stupor, Keith turns his attention back to the robeast. Running at it, he cuts through the arm the beast raises in its defense. Stepping back, he yells as he brings down the sword a second time, cutting the robeast in half. He yanks the controls to move away, avoiding the explosion behind them. Looking up to find the Doom battleship still firing on the castle, the commander takes off into the air.

xxxxxxxxxx

Watching the robeast blow up, Yurak mumbles, "It's impossible…" Turning his gaze to the secondary monitor, he finds Voltron heading for his ship. Knowing he has no chance against him, the commander yells, "Retreat! Return to Doom!"

xxxxxxxxxx

As the Doom ship turns and begins to leave Arus, Keith ends his pursuit of it and calls out, "The battle is over! Deactivating Voltron!"

Voltron breaks apart, returning to the individual lions. Flying around the new castle, Keith takes in the state of the art guns lining the walls. They turn back in, an acknowledgement from within the castle that the battle is over. Finding the other lions flying in formation behind him, the commander calls out, "Return the lions to their lairs."

"Yes sir!"

He flies Black Lion back to his new metallic pedestal and sets him down. Removing the key, Keith pushes the button that begins lowering the chair. Climbing out of the launch chair a few moments later, Keith looks over his team as they arrive and exit their ships. All of them looked a little worse for wear with a variety of bruises forming and bloody cuts. Sven holds a hand to his wounded shoulder. Pidge sports a bloody lip and Hunk has a long, jagged cut along his cheek. Lance offers a small smile then grimaces, the pain in his bruised jaw punishing him for the action. Knowing he has blood running down the side of his face, Keith sighs, "At least we won."

"Not by much," Sven responds then glances up. "Suppose we better get up there."

"Yeah," the commander answers, not feeling much enthusiasm, "let's go."

Each man grabs his bar, with Sven letting out a groan just before being lifted back up. Stepping out of the launch tube, Keith runs into the control room only to hear Allura cry out his name and fly at him. He groans in pain as she connects with his chest and hugs him.

"Oh Gods! I'm sorry!"

Trying to step back, Keith mutters, "Don't worry about it," only for her to grab onto his neck and force him to bend down so she can look at the wound on his forehead. Her fingers prod at the area while she exclaims, "You're hurt!"

"And it hurts more with you touching it!" Keith snaps as he pulls away.

Standing upright, he looks over to find Sven trying to hide a smile while the other three look on incredulously. The dais lowers and Keith looks up to find the advisor trying not to smile as well, his mustache twitching with humor. He steps down and nods to them, "Congratulations Voltron Force, on your victory."

"Barely," Keith grumbles, echoing Sven's earlier sentiment. He changes the topic, "Where did this castle come from?"

"My father."

The group turns as one to face the princess. Allura smiles, "This was built ages ago by one of my ancestors. When he was a young man, he had a vision of the old castle falling in ruin and the new one rising. He spent the rest of his life having this built under the old one. Each king since was given charge of it."

Shaking his head, Keith mutters, "Would have been good of him to give it us sooner."

"Zarkon would only have destroyed it," Coran replies without rancor. "King Alfor was wise not to raise it before now."

"What now?"

Pidge's question pulls back. Turning to face him, Keith orders, "Get cleaned up, take care of your injures, and get some sleep. I have a feeling this is far from over."

Turning back, he faces Coran, "Tomorrow, we repair Yellow Lion then we train. We can't afford another battle like this one. We need to learn the lions and Voltron inside out."

The advisor simply nods to him in answer. Coran moves beside the princess and says, "With the new castle, we may see the return of the people."

"I hope so, we could use some help," Lance sarcastically snaps. "What good is a big castle with no people in it?"

"Enough, we'll debate it tomorrow," the commander states. "Report back here at 0700. I've got first watch. Grab your packs and go."

The men move over to the wall and each picks up a bag. Once the other four leave the room, Coran clears his throat, "Commander, I suggest you go clean up and rest as well. I'll take first watch."

He opens his mouth to argue until Allura steps forward and takes his hand, "You need to take care of that gash."

Pulling his hand away, he simply nods then turns around, grabs his own bag and leaves the room. Walking out, he stops suddenly, his eyes fly wide at the sight of the new hallway. Stainless steel replaces the dark gray rock walls of the old castle. Keith finds the other four standing just outside the door. Hunk turns to face him, looking confused, "Where's our rooms?"

"Good question," Keith answers then directs the men to follow him. "Guess we'll have to do a bit of exploring before we get some sleep." Excited, they walk as a group down the hall, looking in awe as they go, like a group of children discovering a new playground.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Opening his eyes, Keith notes the blue sky above him and groans quietly. He hears her approach and quickly closes his eyes. He listens to the sound of her sitting down in the grass next to him and her impatient sniff when he continues to ignore her. Finally, Allura says in an irritated tone, "Are you going to pretend I'm not here the whole time?"

Refusing to open his eyes, Keith answers, "Princess, I'm tired and in no mood for this. The last few days have been long and trying. I'd like to sleep."

"You are asleep," she replies in a huff. "This is our dream world."

Finally reopening his eyes, Keith glares at her, "What happened to being more considerate?"

"What happened to you not deliberately ignoring me?" the princess counters with an arch of her eyebrow.

"Why can't you understand that I just want to be left alone?" he demands, his irritation building.

"Why can't you just talk to me?" Allura retorts, her own irritation obvious. "You're already here."

Sitting up, Keith huffs, "Fine. What do you want?"

Pulling her knees up to her chest, Allura stares at him for a moment before replying quietly, "Just to talk to my friend. I've missed our conversations. The only other person I've had to talk to before your arrival was Coran."

The tightening in his chest from her comment bothers him more than Keith wants to admit. He can't stop himself from asking, "I take it you've been lonely?"

"Very," she replies. "Coran means well, but there is just some things I can't talk to him about."

"I'm sure there are many things you can't talk to me about either," Keith states pointedly, his gaze piercing.

Allura simply smiles, her eyes twinkling with mischief, "I suppose not. At least, not yet."

Shaking his head at her persistence, Keith lays back down in the grass and closes his eyes once more. He senses her laying down near him as well and tries to force his mind away from her. She sighs deeply then whispers, "Good night, Keith." Refusing to answer her, the commander closes his mind until he feels himself drift away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kneeling before the stairs that lead to Zarkon's throne with his head bowed in deference, Yurak fights the urge to stand and flee. While King Zarkon has rarely been known to show benevolence to those that fail him, his wrath showered on cowards is legendary. This failure isn't entirely his own, however. Keeping his head bowed, he listens to Zarkon barrage the old witch.

"You told me Voltron was no more! Yet, not only is the robot back, but it defeated your robeast and they raised a new castle! Tell me, witch! How is this possible?"

Chancing a look up, Yurak finds the old witch still in her customary spot, scratching her blue cat's head, totally unconcerned that the king's wrath is directed at her. When she does finally look up, she gives Zarkon a small smile, "I do recall telling you at the time there was a possibility Voltron could rise again. How is it my fault that you ignored me?"

The Doom king glares at her before turning back toward his commander. Yurak immediately drops his head again, a moment too late. "Yurak! Care to explain to me how you were defeated when you had ample firepower and a robeast?"

"Sire, we were not ready for Voltron or the firepower of the new castle," the commander explains, fighting against trembling in the presence of his monarch.

"You're supposed to be ready for anything!" Zarkon snarls back, his rage obvious.

"Father, Yurak cannot help that he's an idiot."

Yurak looks up to find Prince Lotor moving toward him. The prince barely spares him a glance before stepping past him to mount the stairs. Reaching the king, he smiles evilly, "So Voltron has returned. Finally, a worthy adversary."

A loud, derisive snort escapes the Drule king. He crosses his arms over his chest, his scepter a barrier in front of him as he remarks, "How would you defeat him, Lotor?"

After a malevolent glance down at Yurak, that leaves the commander petrified, Lotor answers, "Have I ever let you down, Father?"

"Not yet," Zarkon concedes reluctantly.

Lotor's malicious smile grows, "Then trust that I won't fail you now. Give me Yurak. I'll give him a chance to redeem himself."

"Don't get overconfident, Lotor," the king retorts, his yellow eyes gleaming with disdain. "Defeating Arus the first time was not easy." He ignores the prince's derisive snort as he continues, "Take Yurak. I have no use for failures. Keep that in mind, my son."

Rolling his eyes, the prince turns to Haggar, "I require your help as well. I want to know everything you know about Voltron and how he operates."

The witch eyes him closely for a moment, her yellow eyes flashing before she gives a silent nod and rises. They walk down the stairs together and pass by Yurak. Relief fills the commander until Lotor turns back to summon him, "Come Yurak. It's time to restore your honor."

Rising slowly, Yurak gives his monarch one more beseeching glance, only to find the king back on his throne, drinking from his goblet and ignoring everyone around him. Turning, the commander follows the prince and his witch out of the throne room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Awakening the next morning, Keith glances at the clock and releases a tired sigh. Technically, he didn't have to be up for another hour and a half yet. However, he felt wide-awake as well. Throwing back the blankets, he rises and heads for the bathroom. A quick shower and shave later, he leaves his room and walks down the hall. Last night's exploration had also revealed a new library, full of books. Books Keith hopes has the information he wants.

Reaching the library, he walks in and glances around. While it looks a lot like the old library, the books in here are in perfect form and not shredded on the floor. For every book in the old library, the old kings must have ensured a copy was added to this one. Impressed, Keith moves along the stacks while scanning the titles. He stops here and there, opens a book to look at its table of contents, puts it back, and moves on. Ten minutes later, his eyes brighten when he finds what he is looking for and moves over to one of the chairs in the library. Sitting down, the commander opens to the page containing the information he is looking for and begins reading.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finishing buttoning his shirt, Sven looks up curiously when there is a knock at his door. As they discovered last night on the tour of the new castle, there are plenty of vacant rooms. Therefore, each man was assigned one. Moving across his new room, he presses the button to open the door only to find Hunk, Pidge, and Lance waiting for him. He steps back as they push through the door. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Sven questions, "Something going on?"

"Yeah," Pidge replies, "we want to know what's going on between the commander and the princess."

"Yeah, she didn't even look at the rest of us last night," Hunk adds, sounding a little grumpy.

"Why does something have to be going on?" questions Sven, trying to hedge.

"Oh please," Lance snaps while crossing his arms in front of his chest. "We weren't born yesterday. The princess has been all over Keith since our arrival. It's like they're lovers!"

Sven starts shaking his head only for Pidge to speak up, "I might only be sixteen, but even I noticed it! Princess touches him all the time and he even called out her name in fear yesterday when the old castle collapsed! Keith kept trying to run Voltron toward the castle!"

Sighing deeply, Sven moves across the room and sits on the edge of the desk, resting against the corner. Facing the other men, he sternly eyes each one in turn before saying, "Before I say anything else, you need to keep in mind one thing…Kogane is a very private person. You bring up this shit with him, and he'll knock your teeth down your throats."

At their nods, he continues, "This planet has a version of soul mates called sodalis vitae. The princess believes that Keith is hers."

"How is that possible?" Lance demands in disbelief while dropping his arms and sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. "We've only been here three days! How could she possibly think Kogane is her soul mate so soon?"

"People of Arus do what they call dream walking," Sven carefully answers. "Keith and Allura have been sharing dreams since they were children."

"Weird," Pidge whispers, his eyes wide with wonder. "So, they have known each other for like forever."

"That's one way to look at it," Sven replies sardonically.

"What about his wife? Why would he marry someone if he knew about the princess?"

Hunk's question has Sven turning his way. Sighing, the Norwegian replies, "Keith thought they were just dreams, something imaginary. He didn't know she was real until he got here."

He glances at his watch, "We have to be in the control room in five minutes. If we're late, we'll all hang."

The other three nod vaguely, still in awe of the soul mates concept. Sven moves over to the door, opens it, and gestures them out. He follows, praying that Kogane wouldn't notice something when he sees them all together. Reaching the control room a few minutes later, Sven is surprised to find the commander absent. Looking up at the advisor, he asks, "Has Kogane reported in?"

"No," Coran replies as he turns around in his chair. "I'm very surprised he hasn't been in yet."

"Can you trace his comm. unit?" the Norwegian asks as he approaches the command center.

"Yes," the advisor answers as he turns around once more. After pressing a few buttons, he states, "The commander appears to be in the library."

Turning back to the others, Sven orders, "Hunk, bring in Yellow Lion. We need to get it repaired and fast."

"According to the blueprints, there is a repair bay to the south-side of the castle," Coran informs them and brings the image of the back door up on the screen.

"Cool," Pidge replies, his expression delighted. "Hopefully, it will have the supplies we need to fix Yellow Lion."

"Well, let's get down there and find out," Lance says.

Sven nods, giving permission for them to be dismissed. As Lance and Pidge leave the room, Hunk disappears down the raised dais. Looking up at Coran, the lieutenant states, "Call my comm. if you need anything."

He doesn't wait for the advisor to answer before turning around and leaving the room. Moving down the halls, Sven enters two wrong rooms before finally finding the library. Walking inside, he finds his commanding officer sitting in a comfortable chair, totally engrossed in a book. Arching an eyebrow at him, Sven snaps, "Interesting read?"

Keith jumps in his seat, the book landing on the floor in front of him. Glaring at his friend, he retorts, "You know better than to scare me like that!"

"Well, if you weren't so engrossed, you would have noticed me walking into the room," Sven replies with an irritated tone while crossing his arms.

Picking up the book, the commander demands, "What do you need?"

"Report to control at 0700. I believe that was the order, wasn't it?" asks Sven in a casual tone.

Glancing down at his watch, Keith swears loudly then looks back up, "Sorry. I got started reading and lost track of the time."

Moving closer, Sven questions, "What are you reading?"

Holding up the book so his friend could see the cover, he replies, "Information on the soul mates thing."

Arching an eyebrow in surprise, the Norwegian asks, "Trying to figure out how it works?"

"And how I can stop dream walking," Keith responds while standing. He moves over to the shelf to put the book back.

"Stop…" Sven repeats then becomes instantly angry. "Are you trying to be an ass?"

"No," Keith retorts, his own anger becoming obvious as he turns back around. "But I've asked her to leave me alone and she refuses. I don't want to dream walk with the princess and be subjected to her demands because I can't escape her there. Is peace while I sleep a little too much to ask for?"

"No," Sven responds, "but can't you find a way of doing it without hurting her? You know the princess will ask when you stop showing up. What are you going to tell her?"

"That she should focus her attention on someone else," the commander retorts. "This bond between us isn't sealed until the first kiss. Until then, she can break it by falling in love with someone else."

"Like you did," Sven adds quietly, his gaze piercing.

With his throat closing up with pain, Keith doesn't answer. He turns away and moves over to the window. Staring out without seeing anything, he barely hears his friend move but feels his hand on his shoulder a moment later.

Deciding now is not the time to bring up the commander's actions regarding Allura during the battle, Sven's tone is apologetic as he says, "I know how you still feel about Beverly, but she's gone, Keith. Do you really think she wants you to spend the rest of your life alone if you have another chance at love?"

Wiping away at the tear sliding down his cheek, Keith pulls away. Shaking his head, he finally responds, "I can't. I need to focus on the now."

"Speaking of which," the Norwegian concurs, "I sent Hunk out for Yellow Lion. Lance and Pidge are waiting for him in the repair bay."

"We have a repair bay?" Keith asks, his tone doubting.

Sven simply smiles then turns and heads for the door. Shaking his head at his friend, Keith follows him. Rounding a corner, they find the advisor coming up a flight of stairs carrying a rather large box. Racing forward, Keith grabs the box, "Coran, let me help you with that."

"Thank you," the older man replies while bending over to take a deep breath.

"Thought you were manning control?" questions Sven, looking concerned.

"Princess Allura took my place so I could go retrieve her extra clothing from the caves," Coran answers while standing upright. "When the old castle fell away, so did everything within it."

Glancing in the box to find bits of clothing, Keith remarks, "So you kept stuff in the cave?"

"I knew better than to keep everything in one place," the advisor corrects him. "With the Doom raids, we never knew when they would come. I stored most of the serviceable items down in the caves. We only brought up small amounts as needed."

Nodding, Keith asks, "Where do you want this?"

"Princess took a room three doors down from yours," he starts to say then notes the expression on Keith's face. "Safety in numbers, Commander."

Gritting his teeth with irritation, Keith nods with understanding then starts down the hall, "Sven, I'll meet you in back in the control room in a couple of minutes."

He reaches the living quarters quickly and hits the button to the door to Allura's room. Stepping inside, he finds the interior similar to his own, only the bed is unmade. His old drill sergeant would have had a field day with that. First thing you learn in the military is to make your bed immediately when you get up. Shaking his head at the memory, Keith sets the box down on the rumpled blankets. About to step away, he can't help glancing inside the box. Reaching in, he picks up one of the pink dresses lying near the top and almost grimaces. It's lined with bright pink chiffon flounces along the skirt and taffeta roses decorate the shoulders.

Resisting the urge to shudder, Keith sets the dress back down in the box and leaves the room. He reaches the control room just as the princess is leaving it. Allura stops in the doorway when she sees him. Noting she is still dressed in the same clothing as she was the day before, he greets, "Morning, Princess."

"Morning, Keith," she answers with a smile on her face. "Coran said you took the box to my room. Thanks."

He nods to her, "Welcome." He turns his attention to Sven as he approaches, "Let's get down to that repair bay."

Smiling at the pair, Sven nods then leads the way out of the control room and down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

Two hours later, Keith swallows the swear word sitting on the tip of his tongue as he shakes his aching hand. He glares at Lance as the second-lieutenant holds a hand to his aching head. Growling, "I told you to hold it," he bends over to pick up the ceiling panel Lance had failed to hold in place as the commander was trying to weld it. When it fell, it hit Lance in the head and Keith on the hand.

Both men listen to Hunk's laughter before turning to face the big man standing in the side entrance. Walking up to them, Hunk takes the panel and the welder and holds it up against the ceiling with one hand while welding it into place with the other.

Pidge slides out from under the console a moment later, "All done down here." Moving up to the front of the console, he inspects the wiring for the new video screen.

Looking in through the open side door, Sven comments dryly, "I could use some help out here if it wouldn't be too much of a bother for those just standing around."

Rolling his eyes, Keith signals Lance to follow him out. They work together to finish replacing the damaged external panels for the next twenty minutes. Wiping sweat from his forehead with the back of his arm, Keith swears, "These damn machines are a bear to fix."

"Yeah, but they kick ass in the air," Lance remarks as he finishes hammering a corner back into place.

"No debating that," Sven replies with a smile on his face while wiping the grease off his hands with a towel.

Pidge appears beside them a moment later, "The interior repairs are completed. Hunk's wondering if he can try it out."

After giving the corner of the panel one more hit with his hammer, Lance stands, "I think I'm done."

They drop down to the ground and look up in time to see Yellow Lion's eyes flash just before the lion stands with a roar. Nodding with satisfaction, Keith walks over to the control console and brings up Hunk on the screen. He finds the big man smiling and asks, "Any issues?"

"No Commander," he responds. "Everything looks good."

"Well, take it out for a test flight," Keith orders. "Make sure everything responds as needed."

"Will do," Hunk answers. "Back in twenty."

The screen goes black and Keith turns in time to watch Yellow Lion turn around, run out of the repair bay then fly up into the sky. He hears Pidge sigh then ask, "So what now, Commander?"

"Take a twenty minute break while Hunk's out," Keith answers while turning to face his men. "Then we need to see if those trainers are available now or if they're gone with the old castle."

"Trainers?" Lance questions. "Why don't we just take out the lions?"

"Because the trainers give us battle scenarios," Sven answers snidely before Keith can. "What are we going to do in the lions? Just fly around?"

"Yeah, yeah," Lance snorts, his irritation obvious in his tone.

"I'd rather go flying in the lions too, Lance," Pidge adds a little forlornly. "The trainers aren't as much fun."

Fighting against the urge to smile, Keith cuffs the youngster on the back of his head and orders them, "Get going, or your break will be over before you get to enjoy it."

The group leaves the repair bay together and takes the elevator up to the upper levels. Stepping out, Keith leaves the others behind as he heads for the control room. Reaching it, he finds the advisor watching Yellow Lion flying through the Arusian skies. Walking up to him, he asks, "Everything going all right?"

"Everything is fine, Commander," Coran responds. "Looks like you've managed to repair Yellow Lion."

"Thankfully," Keith replies, "those things aren't the easiest to fix."

"Nor to operate," the older man adds as he turns in the chair with a smile on his face.

"Are you finished repairing the lion?"

Both men turn to find Princess Allura walking into the room wearing the pink dress Keith had seen earlier, minus the hideous roses on the shoulders. Trying not to smile that the princess didn't like them either, he answers, "Yes. We're taking a short break then hope to get into the trainers, assuming they still exist."

Turning back in his chair, Coran presses a few buttons on the control panel then responds, "They do and should be in the same spot, just down the hall."

"Good," Keith replies. "Well, excuse me. I only have a few minutes left before I need to get to the trainers." He nods to Allura in passing then walks quickly down the hall toward his room. There is no way he would be the last one back to the control room and he wants to clean the grease off his hands and change clothes.

xxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the control room ten minutes later, Keith finds the advisor and princess staring at something intently. Moving closer to them, he asks, "Has Hunk returned?"

Both look up abruptly, looking guilty. Coran recovers first, "Yes, a few minutes ago. He went to wash up and will return shortly."

Nodding, the commander moves closer, "Is there something I should know?"

"Yes," Allura answers, excitement showing in her eyes. "There are people in front of the gates!"

"People?" Keith repeats, looking almost dumbfounded down at the monitor. Small groups of people are indeed in front of the main gate, looking up at the castle, a few even knocking on the large door. He barely notices his men entering the room until Lance says, "Would you look at that? Didn't think to see them this soon. We beat the Drules and they come out of the woodwork!"

"Lance!" Pidge admonishes while elbowing him.

"What?" the second-lieutenant sarcastically questions. "Where were these people before? New big castle, lions back, suddenly there's people everywhere?"

"Hiding, afraid for their lives, Lieutenant," Coran answers simply as he turns in his chair to face them.

Ignoring him, Allura announces, "I'm going to the balcony to look down!"

She races out of the room without waiting for anyone to answer. Keith raises an eyebrow at the others then signals them to follow. Reaching the balcony a moment later, his breath catches in his throat with fear and he races forward to grab Allura's arm to stabilize her as she leans way over the side of the balcony to wave at the people below. She barely pays him any attention however, as she continues to wave, "Hello!"

From below, they hear the people chant, "It's the princess! It's Princess Allura!"

She finally pulls back to look back at the men excitedly, "Look how many are here!"

"What do they want?" Hunk questions as he looks over the side uncertainly.

"What do all survivors want?" returns Coran quietly as he approaches them. "Food, shelter, and safety."

Staring down at the group of people gathered in the courtyard, Allura's tone shines with new concern, "However will we feed them all?" She looks back at the men behind her, "When we barely have enough to feed ourselves."

"I'm sure we will find a way, Princess," Coran answers her smoothly. "Let's go down to greet them and we'll take things from there."

"Hunk, Pidge, Lance," Keith's sharp tone draws their attention. When they look his way, he orders, "Go with and guard the princess."

"I'm sure I'll be fine among my people, Keith," she replies sharply, her wide blue eyes flashing with her irritation.

"Assuming those are your people," he hotly retorts while crossing his arms. "You take the guards or you don't go."

Coran places a hand on her arm to quiet her and nods, "I understand your concern. It would be a good way for the Drules to capture the princess. We'll take the extra protection."

Gesturing to the men to follow them, the pair leaves the balcony. Taking a deep calming breath, Keith looks back at Sven and signals him to follow. They walk down the hallway and step into a conference room. Once the door closes behind them, he turns to Sven, "When they are done, take the lions. I'll need you, Hunk and Lance to go to the nearest planet that's an Alliance member. We need supplies and fast. Gather what you can in a couple of hours then get back here."

"How do you suppose we pay for them?" questions the Norwegian with a raised eyebrow. "It takes forever to get off-planet supply requests approved."

Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a plastic card and hands it to Sven, "Use this."

Looking at the bankcard, Sven questions, "What's this?"

"It's the money from the insurance and lawsuit settlements," Keith answers in a dispassionate tone.

Incredulous, Sven looks back at him, "You're using your own money for this?"

"It's money I neither need, nor want," he replies shortly, his agitation on the topic obvious. "These people need it more than I do. I'll put in a supply request to Garrison as well, but we can't wait for them."

Closing his mouth against the argument he wants to make, Sven simply nods. He puts the card in his own pocket and turns to leave. Only Keith's next statement stops him, "See to it that you get the princess some new clothes."

Looking back at him with a raised brow, Sven repeats in a questioning tone, "Clothes for Princess Allura?"

Keith refuses to look at him. He gives a short nod of his head then adds, "Nothing pink, but something Coran would approve of. Oh, and get him some clothing too. Probably should get bolts of fabric and supplies to make more as needed."

"How about some flowers and chocolate for her too?"

Ignoring his sarcastic tone, Keith smartly replies, "Only if you think it's a necessity."

Shaking his head at his friend, Sven turns around and leaves the room. Once he is gone, Keith feels the tension leave his body. He refuses to question his own motives for getting the princess new clothing. Instead, he leaves the room. Someone needs to man control and while he is there, he'll also contact Garrison for that supply request.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

An hour later, Sven stares through the blackness of space as Blue Lion races toward Torres, the closest planet that is still a member of the Alliance. Glancing at the internal monitors, he notes Lance and Hunk both staring straight ahead at their monitors as well, their expressions intense. Tightening his grip on his controls, Sven orders, "Keep alert guys. We are still in Drule territory."

"I still don't understand why we're going now," Lance complains. "It isn't like anything will be approved by Garrison before we get there."

"We aren't waiting for Garrison," Sven informs him, trying to keep his tone even.

"Huh?"

"I have access to some money," he admits. "We're using that."

"Money from where?" asks Hunk, looking confused.

Sighing, Sven answers, "Keith's money from the insurance settlements."

"We're using Keith's money?" Lance repeats, sounding unsure. "Is that a good idea?"

"Good idea or not, he told me to use it," Sven responds, once again in command. "So when we get to Torres, we'll need to move fast. Get as many supplies as possible and leave within a couple of hours. Keith wants us back on Arus this afternoon."

"Understood," Lance says, "I'll see about getting a cargo hold to store everything."

"Good," he replies. "Hunk, see to the food supplies. I have a special request I need to see to."

"Special request?"

Looking at Lance, the Norwegian answers, "Keith said to get the princess some clothes."

"Really?" he replies, his eyebrows almost up to his hairline with surprise.

"She's wearing clothing that's at least a good ten years old and belonged to her dead siblings," Sven retorts, feeling defensive without really understanding why when he wasn't the one that even came up with the idea. "I can't even imagine how that must feel."

"Keith likes her," Hunk states simply, a goofy smile on his face. "He wants her to be happy."

Lance and Sven share a look that questions that statement but say nothing. Clearing his throat, Sven continues, "Lance, after you secure a cargo hold, see about the non-perishable items we'll need, including anything needed to make more clothing."

"Will do."

As planet Torres comes into view, Sven sighs, "Let's move fast people. We have a lot to do and a small amount of time to do it in."

xxxxxxxxxx

Stretching in the command chair, Keith looks up at the monitors, silently counting the number of people still standing outside the castle's main gate. The outer door had been opened so people could walk into the inner courtyard, but most had stayed outside. Hitting a button to change camera views, he watches Coran as he speaks to a group of men inside the courtyard.

"Keith."

Turning, he finds Princess Allura walking up to him, looking extremely put out, "I don't understand why I can't be down there with Coran."

"Because I don't have the men to protect you," he answers simply.

"But nothing happened before," she argues, wringing her hands together. "I want to talk with my people."

Sighing, Keith stands up from the chair, "Princess, nothing happened before because you had guards. I'm sorry, but your safety comes first."

"Keith, please! I haven't been able to be around my people since the invasions."

Resisting the urge to groan when she turns her big, blue, pleading eyes on him, Keith feels himself giving in and takes his comm. unit off his belt, "Pidge, come in."

"Yes Commander?"

"Report to the control room."

"No problem," the younger man answers. "Be there in a minute."

Placing the unit back on his belt, Keith capitulates, "I'll bring you down, but if I don't like the looks of things, you will come back in without argument, agreed?"

Allura nods, a bright smile on her face, "Thank you, Keith."

"Without argument, Princess, or we don't go down," he repeats, crossing his arms in front of his chest to emphasize how serious he is.

She simply nods at him again then turns to face the door when Pidge walks in the room and asks, "What's up?"

"I need you to watch control while I escort the princess back down to the inner courtyard for another visit with her people," Keith explains to him, looking thoroughly put out.

The younger man's eyebrow wrinkle with concern, "Are you sure it's safe to go alone?"

Keith turns to look directly at the princess while answering, "Probably not."

"Maybe I should come down with you," Pidge offers, his gaze thoughtful while rubbing the back of his head so his hair stands on end.

Shaking his head, the commander replies, "No, someone needs to man control in case of attack."

"Very well," sighs Pidge as he moves past them to sit in the command chair.

Moving over to the supplies still residing in the control room, Keith pulls out a blaster and laser katana, placing them into a utility belt that he straps around his waist. He looks up to find Allura staring at him incredulously, "You aren't thinking of using those, are you?"

"I'm hoping I won't need to," he responds smartly. Holding out his elbow for her to take, he says, "Let's go."

He leads the way to the elevator that takes them down to the inner courtyard. Walking across the short hallway, Keith glances through the clear doorway before placing his hand on the electronic palm reader to open it. His eyes move over the small crowd in assessment as they walk down the stairs into the courtyard. His head whips towards the voices that exclaim, "Look! Princess Allura has returned!"

"Princess Allura."

Looking to find the advisor approaching them as they finish descending, Keith's eyes move over the men following him, looking for threats. Coran seems to know what he is doing, smiles and says, "These men would like to join the castle guard."

That comment brings Keith's attention back to him. Glancing at the men a final time, he questions, "Not to seem ungrateful, but what do we know about them?"

Coran holds up his hand to silence the grumbling that begins behind him before replying, "Most of these men are the sons of former castle guard members."

"Most?" Keith repeats, his eyes still assessing the men in front of him.

"The others can be vouched for," Coran states. He can't help pointing out the obvious, "We need the help, Commander."

"I know," he replies, his eyes finally coming back to the advisor. "But not at the expense of the princess' security."

"We would protect her with our lives!"

Keith looks back at the men as they stand with their hands over their hearts. Sighing, he looks over at Allura to find a bright, gloating smile on her face. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, he nods to Coran, "Very well."

His own lips twitching with a smile, Coran gestures to a small group of women standing off to one side, "These ladies would like to rejoin the kitchen staff."

At this, Allura looks over, recognizes one of the women and excitedly exclaims, "Cookie! Is that you?"

She doesn't wait for an answer. Instead, Allura runs over to hug the older woman. Alarmed, Keith watches closely as the princess moves from one woman to another, greeting the women enthusiastically. He manages to listen as Coran spends the next ten minutes introducing each man, but remains alert to Allura's location at all times and curses her ability to make him agree to things he normally wouldn't.

xxxxxxxxxx

Thirty minutes later, Keith escorts the princess back inside the castle along with the group of men and women joining the castle staff. While uncomfortable allowing a group of people he doesn't know into the castle, he understands why they are needed. For security purposes though, each one had to be vouched for by someone Coran already knew. The commander wasn't about to allow total strangers into the castle. Glancing sideways at the princess as they ride the elevator back up to the main level, he notes the excitement in her eyes.

As the doors open, Allura exclaims, "I'll show Cookie and the others to the kitchen."

"Princess, I don't think-"

She doesn't wait for him to finish however, and Keith watches her take the cook's hand and lead her down the hall along with the other women rejoining the staff. Taking a deep breath and forcing himself to calm down, he signals the rest of the men to follow him in the opposite direction. Entering the control room, Keith calls up to Pidge, "We've got company."

The younger man turns around in the command chair, his eyes growing wide with surprise at the sight of the men behind him. Gesturing to them, Keith informs him, "These men are joining the castle guard. Most are sons of men who worked here before."

"Most?"

Keith smiles at the younger man, it was the same feeling he initially had. Nodding, he replies, "They've all been vouched for. Can you take them down, show them their quarters and assign them areas?" Leaning closer so the men couldn't hear, the commander adds, "And add an extra security camera to the princess' room. Until we get to know these men better, we need to ensure her safety."

"Yes sir," Pidge answers, still looking doubtful. He signals the men to follow him and leads the way out of the control room.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Keith moves over to the command chair and sits down. Flipping camera angles, he stops when he finds the one looking into the kitchen, where the princess is still in deep conversation with the cook as her workers move around, checking cupboards and learning the area.

xxxxxxxxxx

After spending the last three hours running from store to store and helping Lance and Hunk with storing the supplies in the cargo hold before they departed Torres, Sven takes a deep, steadying breath as they fly through space on their return to Arus. Flying behind the cargo tied between Yellow and Red lions, he keeps his eyes on the radar, praying no Doom ships find them. Feeling the tension keeping his body almost rigid in the chair, he calls out, "Status?"

"Nothing so far," Hunk's tense voice returns.

Looking over at the video screen showing the pilot, Sven replies, "So far, so good."

"What do you think are chances are of making Arus without a problem?"

Lance's question is one the lieutenant has no answer for. Clearing his throat, Sven replies, "Well, hopefully we'll have better luck than we did with our arrival."

A loud derisive snort echoes across the comm. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes, Sven looks back at his radar, praying it will stay clear for the remainder of the flight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flipping through the cameras to check on the newest members of the castle guard, Keith doesn't hear the entrance of the advisor until he loudly clears his throat right behind him. Jumping in the seat, the commander whirls around while swearing, "Damn it, Coran! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

With a smile on his lips that reaches to his twinkling eyes, Coran responds, "I said your name, Commander. You were so intent on those cameras, you didn't hear me."

Stepping around the chair, he glances at another monitor, "Keeping an eye on Princess Allura as well I see."

"You may have vouched for these people, Coran," Keith retorts, feeling highly uncomfortable with the other man's observation. "But until I know they can be trusted, I want better security on the princess. Pidge is putting a camera on her bedroom door, so we'll know who approaches it."

"Understandable from your point of view," the advisor replies smoothly. "It's nice to see you feel so protective of Allura."

"It's my job," Keith snarls between gritted teeth.

"Of course it is," Coran answers complacently, his eyes still twinkling with humor.

Ready to hit the man, the commander jumps the next moment when the overhead system loudly buzzes and Sven's voice fills the air, "Come in control!"

Hitting the appropriate button, Keith looks up when the lieutenant's face fills the monitor, "Sven, what's happening?"

"Drule ships attacking," he answers then swears a moment later. "I'm having trouble getting them off us! Lance and Hunk can't engage with the cargo hooked up between the lions!"

"On our way!" Keith replies then hits the alarm button. "Pidge! We're needed! Report to control!"

Not waiting for his reply, the commander jumps down from the platform. He doesn't have long to wait, Coran raises the dais without him having to ask. About to race for his tube, Keith hears Pidge running up behind him, "Ready!"

Without another word, both men race for their tubes. Setting the key into his lion a few moments later, Keith calls out, "We need to reach Sven and the others quick!"

"Right behind you!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Flipping the lion mid-air to avoid a missile strike, Sven swears loudly in Norwegian before firing back on the Doom ships in front of him. He listens to Lance curse out the Drules in even more creative language before he yells, "Where the hell are they?"

"Right here!"

Pidge's smart reply is as timely as the proton missile that hits the Doom ship flying right at Red Lion. Instead of being grateful, Lance calls out, "About time!"

"Sorry to make you wait," the commander sarcastically answers as he flies past the cargo hold to wipe out another approaching Doom ship with a laser knife between Black Lion's teeth.

Shaking his head at his teammates, Sven changes direction and flies after a Drule ship trying to escape. Calling out, "Proton Missiles!" he watches the missiles fly through space and blow the ship apart.

"Sven! Watch out!"

Hearing the commander's warning, Sven jerks back the controls to avoid a missile only to have it change direction and come back after him. "Shit! It's heat seeking!"

He barely hears Keith call out, "Deflection wing!"

Performing evasive maneuvers, he flips the lion over, end for end. After which, the entire machine shakes from a nearby explosion. The wing from Black Lion becomes visible on the monitor before changing direction to return. Breathing out a sigh of relief, Sven calls out, "Thanks Keith!"

"No problem, reengage!"

"Roger that," the lieutenant answers then changes direction to fly after another Doom ship. Targeting it, he calls out, "Lion claws!"

Razor claws deploy from Blue Lion's paws and fly toward the ship, ripping through it. A smile of satisfaction slips across Sven's face. Flipping the monitor screen, he watches Black Lion destroy another ship. Suddenly, the remaining five Doom ships split directions and quickly fly away.

"I think that's it," Keith calls out to stop the attack, "the rest are bugging out."

"Cowards," Lance complains from within Red Lion, "they were brave enough when only Sven could take them on."

"Bullies usually are," the commander responds.

"How many were there?"

Pidge's question has Sven gritting his teeth before replying, "Around twenty."

"Wow, only three were on patrol when we flew through here the other day," the youngest member of the group responds.

"I know," the Norwegian snorts in disgust. "Doom has obviously stepped up their patrols."

"They're probably worried about more Garrison troops arriving," Keith answers thoughtfully. "I'll have to call back in, and have them alert us when the supply ship will be arriving so we can escort them in. For now, let's get back to Arus."

"Roger that," the other four men reply and all of the lions continue on their way home.

xxxxxxxxxx

Racing into the control room, Allura finds the advisor sitting in the command chair. Glancing to the side, she finds one of the new guards standing at another monitor, as if waiting for something. Moving forward, she gains Coran's attention by saying, "What is happening? I didn't hear the alarm go off in the kitchens. Cookie told me about it when she came back from a break."

"Doom ships attacked Sven and the others on their way back," he answers her, his eyes never leaving the screen. "Keith and Pidge went out in the lions to help protect them."

Racing forward as fear for her soul mate goes through her, Allura exclaims, "Are they all right?"

"Yes," Coran replies then finally turns the chair around to face her with a smile on his face. "They made quick work of the remaining ships and are on their way back."

Relieved, the princess looks back up at the screen to find the lion ships approaching the castle, a large cargo hold between two of them. Feeling excitement building within her, she states, "I'm going out to meet them!"

"Princess, wait!"

She refuses to listen to her advisor and races out of the room. Reaching the elevator in short order, Allura steps inside and practically bounces on her heels while waiting for it to reach the ground floor. Pushing through the doors as they open, she races down to the door to the inner courtyard and places her palm against the electronic lock. She pushes through the door when it opens and races down the stairs then out of the castle. Spotting the lions nearing the castle, Allura finally stops and waits. She barely notices the advisor arriving next to her, his deep breathing telling her how fast he ran. It takes all the patience she has not to rush forward as the yellow and red lions slowly lower the cargo container to the ground before landing themselves. As if he can read her mind, she feels Coran's hand on her shoulder, keeping her from advancing. She gives him an impatient look but forces herself to calm down. Once all the lions are fully on the ground, Allura shakes off her advisor's restraining hand and rushes forward.

She reaches the container before the men do and stares at the door in anticipation. Sven reaches her first, a wide smile on his face as he exclaims, "You look like a child at Christmas."

"What's Christmas?" Allura questions, her expression showing her confusion.

Shaking his head, Sven expands, "Like a child eagerly anticipating a gift."

"Oh," she responds thoughtfully, "that's Christmas?"

"I'll explain Christmas later," the Norwegian responds with a smile. "For now…"

He reaches over and removes the security locks then opens the door. Allura's eyes grow wide with wonder at the boxes filling the container. She barely notices Lance stepping beside her until he speaks, "This should help feed everyone until the Garrison supplies arrive."

"Garrison supplies?" Allura questions. "Where did these come from?"

"From Garrison."

Keith gives Lance a sharp look then turns back to the princess, "Let us get them unloaded. If you will step back please, Princess?"

As he instructs the others to follow him in and begins lifting boxes, Allura grabs Lance's sleeve to stop him, "What did you mean?"

"Just misspoke," Lance answers with a placating smile. "I better go help."

He moves away from her and over to the cargo just in time for Keith to shove a box into his chest, "Big mouth."

"She doesn't know," he responds with a grimace of pain.

"No thanks to you," Keith hisses back.

"I'm sorry," Lance replies sharply. "Let's just get this damn thing unloaded."

xxxxxxxxxx

As the men begin unloading boxes and bringing them into the castle's interior courtyard, Allura walks over to her advisor, who is speaking with one of the new guards. Once he finishes his conversation and the guard moves away, she asks, "Why are they hiding things from me?"

"What gives you that idea, Princess?"

"Lance," she replies quietly, gesturing to the man as he walks by carrying a rather large box. "He said these would hold us until the Garrison supplies come. When I asked where these were from, Keith interrupted our conversation and said Garrison. He was lying. I could tell. If these aren't from Garrison, where did they come from?"

Arching an eyebrow at the men as he watches them continue to carry the boxes into the castle, Coran replies, "Interesting." His eyes fall on Sven and he continues, "I'll find out. For now, leave them be."

"But Coran…"

Placing a hand on his charge's arm, Coran smiles, "It might be a matter of pride. Leave them be for now and I'll do my best to find out later."

The princess glances uncertainly at the men as they continue to haul boxes. She feels the advisor giving her arm a reassuring squeeze and finally looks back at him to nod. Walking into the castle courtyard, Allura finds the men still stacking the boxes and going out to haul in more. Her eyes move over the stacked boxes, her fingers itching to rip them open and discover their contents. Her feet seem to move of their own accord until she is standing next to the pile of boxes the men had already deposited inside, her eyes moving over them inquisitively again.

She startles when another large box is set down hard next to her, breaking her concentration. Looking over, Allura finds Keith reaching into his pocket. He withdraws a folded pocketknife and holds it out to her with the suggestion, "Why don't you get started opening and sorting the contents?"

Smiling brightly, Allura gladly accepts the knife and starts opening the box Keith had just set down. She misses the slight smile on his face as he watches her enthusiastically cutting open the box and impatiently lifting the lids. As she pulls out a crate of apples with an appreciative gasp of someone getting exactly what they wanted, he shakes his head at her and walks away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Allura spends the next hour opening boxes as the men continue to drop them near her. She thanks a shirtless Hunk as he sets down another box, the men having stripped down in the late afternoon heat. Looking back down at the box, the princess resumes sorting the contents. Soon, she has the courtyard divided into groups, perishable foods, nonperishable foods, and general supplies. The sheer amount of supplies the men had brought back is almost overwhelming. They didn't only get food, but bolts of fabric and other supplies to make clothing, seeds for planting, gardening, cleaning supplies and much more.

Carrying a box of fabric over to the supplies area, she sets it down then places her hands on her aching lower back as she rests. Looking over, she watches Keith and Sven carry in the last of the supplies.

They set the boxes down then stand up straight and look around as they speak. Her eyes move over her sodalis vitae, taking in the sweat slicked skin of his biceps just before he pulls his shirt back on. Wishing she could hear them, Allura starts to walk toward them only for Lance to step in front of her with another box and announce, "I believe this is yours."

"Mine?" questions the princess as she accepts the box and sets it down on top of the others. Lifting the flaps, she spots brilliant blue fabric. Lifting it, Allura cries out in joy at the sight of the beautiful new dress. Holding against herself and looking down at it, she exclaims, "I haven't seen anything so beautiful in ages! Thank you!"

Smiling sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head, Lance replies, "It wasn't my doing really. Sven worked with the shop to pick out things." He points back to the box, "There's more in there."

"If you look closely, you might even find something sweet."

Allura looks up to find Sven approaching them with a smile, "Enjoy the clothing, Princess."

Setting down the dress, she swiftly approaches the lieutenant and hugs him, "Thank you."

When she pulls back, his cheeks are red with embarrassment and he nods awkwardly, "Just following orders."

"Orders?" Allura questions, her gaze curious.

"Guys, let's get this stuff sorted and stored," Keith instructs in an irritated tone as he moves toward them. "I'd like to get some sleep tonight."

The men scramble, moving away from the princess and back to the boxes. Once they're gone, Keith approaches Allura. He refuses to look her in the eyes as he says, "We'll take care of the rest of this. Why don't you take your new things and put them away."

He moves away before she can answer. Watching him closely, Allura smiles to herself as she remembers Sven's line about orders. Picking up her box, she starts for the stairs only for her advisor to step up to her, "Princess, let me help you with that."

Handing him the box with a smile of thanks, she whispers, "Keith had them get me clothing. But I don't think I was supposed to know it."

"How do you know?" Coran asks as they walk up the stairs together.

"Sven said it was orders," the princess replies, the smile still on her face.

Reaching the top of the stairs, they enter the nearby elevator to take them up to the living quarters level. As the doors close, Coran remarks, "That was very kind of him."

"I don't understand him," Allura says as they ride up. "He ignores me most of the time, but sees to my needs?"

"Perhaps you shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth, Princess," the advisor remarks kindly as the elevator doors open and they start down the hall toward her room. "Just be glad you have new clothing. Speaking of which, I hope it is appropriate."

"The dress I pulled out is beautiful," Allura responds, a smile on her face at his tone, "and very appropriate."

"Good," Coran replies as they reach her room and the princess presses the button to open the door.

They step inside and Coran moves over to place the box on the bed. Turning back to his charge with a knowing smile on his face, he says, "Well, I know you will spend the rest of the afternoon trying these on. Enjoy yourself and I'll see you at dinner."

Suddenly impatient, Allura barely waits until the door closes behind him to reach up for the zipper on her dress. Quickly stripping out of it, she tosses it haphazardly onto the bed then pulls the blue dress out of the box.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening the final box, Sven glances down at the contents then looks back at his commanding officer, "The last box is for Princess."

"Last box?" questions Keith as he looks down, his eyes narrowing. "You've already opened two others. How much did you get her?"

"Well, she's a princess," Sven says in his defense as he stands back up. "You said to get her clothes-"

"Not an entire freaking wardrobe," the commander retorts, looking aggrieved. "Is there anything left on that card or did you blow it all?"

Digging the card out of his pocket, Sven tosses it at his friend with the remark, "I seriously doubt that we even put a dent in it."

Keith snorts as he pockets the card. Looking up, he finds they are the only two left in the courtyard. Knitting his brows together inquisitively, he asks, "What happened to the others?"

"I sent them to get cleaned up when we got down to the last couple of boxes," Sven answers with a tired sigh. Stretching, he says, "Been a long day."

"Yeah, and another one starts tomorrow," Keith remarks as he finishes marking off the manifest. Gesturing to the box, he says, "Why don't you drop that off at Princess' room and go get cleaned up for dinner as well. I'll check in with control then do the same."

Nodding, Sven picks up the box and leaves the courtyard. Making his way to the living quarters of the castle, he is almost to the princess' room when he hears, "What is that, Lieutenant?"

Turning to face the advisor, Sven smiles, "Last box for the princess."

The advisor gives him an astonished look, "She has two boxes in her room already, and Hunk dropped off a rather large one to my room a short time ago. I know Galaxy Garrison can be generous, but this is quiet extraordinary."

Feeling highly uncomfortable, Sven simple nods and continues down the hallway. Reaching the princess' room, he knocks, "Princess, one last box for you."

He hears some mumbling in the room then the door opens. Princess Allura, covered with a robe, looks at him with wide eyes, "Another one?"

"Last one," he answers and sets it down inside the door. Sven hits the button to close the door then turns to find the advisor next to him.

Coran arches an eyebrow at him, "Might I have a word, Lieutenant?"

Sven reluctantly follows him down the hall. Coran opens the door to his room then ushers him inside. Once the door closes behind him, he listens to the older man say, "I know you're probably under orders to keep quiet, but I'd like to know how you managed to get all of these supplies."

Ready to bolt, Sven pulls on all of his military training to keep his face impassive and replies, "Not sure what you mean, Coran. All the supplies were authorized by Garrison."

"I don't mean to insult you, but that is utter rubbish," Coran says without scorn as he moves to sit down in a wing back chair near the fireplace. Facing the lieutenant, he continues, "You forget, I've spent most of my life working in the political arena. I know how long it takes to get things approved. The sheer amount of supplies you've returned with, not to mention all the clothing for the princess, must have cost a small fortune and would have taken weeks to get approved. Yet, you managed it in less than a day."

Running his hand through his hair in agitation, Sven turns away. When he looks back, he finds the advisor waiting patiently for his answer. Deciding never to play chess with the man, he finally admits, "Commander Kogane paid for the supplies, but doesn't want you to know about it."

That reply leaves Coran looking surprised and speechless. He slowly stands and mumbles, "How?"

"His wife's death," the Norwegian replies, feeling highly uncomfortable to be giving away so much information. "Beverly had insisted on buying life insurance shortly after they were married. There was also a wrongful death suit brought against the cab company that hit her, on Keith's behalf."

"But-" Coran starts as he shakes his head, still stunned. "Surely, he will need that money?"

"We really didn't use that much of it and he never really wanted it," Sven answers honestly. "Admiral Graham had to talk Keith out of donating it to charity when he finally found out about it."

"Oh my goodness," Coran utters as he slowly sits back down. "We will have to find a way to repay him."

"No, don't even bring it up to him," Sven says as he moves forward and sits on his haunches in front of the older man. "He'll be furious if he finds out you know."

"But to be so generous…"

"Leave it be," the lieutenant warns him once more.

Finally, Coran nods to him, "Very well."

Standing back up, Sven finishes, "I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner. Keith went to check in with control."

Nodding, the advisor stands as well, "I'll check on dinner and join the commander in control. I think you gentlemen have at least earned the night off."

Smiling in thanks, Sven follows him out the door. Leaving him, he walks down the hall, making his way to his room.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Keith stands near the window in the dining room, struggling not to yawn. It has been a long day fixing Yellow Lion then hauling all those supplies in and making sure they are secured. God knows they don't need half of them to disappear. He has every intention of eating dinner then heading for bed since Coran informed him that he would take first watch. Fighting off another yawn, Keith turns away from the window to face the room's interior. He isn't the only one tired by the day's events. Hunk and Pidge are sitting at the table, half-asleep. Sven and Lance are standing to one side talking, but taking turns yawning as well.

Ready to walk into the kitchen and demand that they serve, Keith stifles another yawn. He almost chokes on that yawn a moment later when Allura walks into the room. Dressed in a royal blue, floor-length, evening gown with an empire scooped neckline that gathers just under her chest and flows down to the floor, a short train of sheer blue organza follows her. Her long, blond hair is gather into a ball on top of her head before flowing down her back in a river of rippling curls, she takes his breath away. She smiles brightly at him as she approaches him, "Thank you for the dress, Commander."

Feeling his mouth going dry at the sight of her, Keith manages a nod before finding his voice, "I'm glad you like it."

"I like everything," Allura replies, still smiling brightly. "But I was wondering something. How did they manage to get everything in my size?"

"Sven took one of your dresses with him," he answers simply then tries to step past her. Only, Allura won't let him go. Placing a hand on his arm to stop him, she continues, "Oh and I must thank you for the chocolate. I haven't had a treat like that in years!"

"Chocolate," Keith murmurs, his tone low as he looks over at his lieutenant and glares at the man.

"Sven said he had only been following orders when I asked about the boxes of things earlier," Allura says, looking uncertainly up at the commander, sensing his anger. "I thought the chocolate was a gift from you."

Keith finally looks back down at her and notes the hurt expression, which makes him feel like an ass. Taking a deep, calming breath, he replies, "It was. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

She nods but continues to look up at him uncertainly. Holding out his arm, he says, "May I escort you to your chair?"

Her smile returns as Allura takes his arm. Keith walks her over to her chair and holds it out for her. Once she sits down, he pushes in the chair for her. Excusing himself for a moment, he walks over to Sven and furiously whispers, "Chocolate?"

"You told me to," Sven replies smugly, trying hard not to laugh.

"I most certainly did not," Keith snarls as quietly as possible, trying to keep his voice down so Allura won't hear him. His eyes move over to Lance, only to find him trying not to smile. Furious with both men, he demands, "Exactly when did I supposedly give this order?"

"Before I left," Sven answers, not even hiding his enjoyment as his eyes twinkle with merriment. "You said to add chocolate and flowers." He snaps his fingers as if in remembrance when he looks over at Lance, "We forgot the flowers."

"Damn, knew we were forgetting something," Lance says, his glee almost obvious.

"I said only if you felt it was necessary," the commander growls. "And you knew I was being facetious."

"Well, it was," Sven replies with a gesture toward the table. "Look how happy she is. A little bit of chocolate did that."

Looking over at the table, Keith finds Allura speaking animatedly to Hunk and Pidge, a bright smile on her face. Turning back at his men, he sighs in defeat, "Fine."

Still chuckling, Lance moves away and joins the others at the table. Once he is gone, Sven quietly whispers, "Look, I know you don't want to contemplate a future with Allura." He ignores the glaring black eyes trying to burn holes into him, "But she is a wonderful person, warm and caring."

"I know that," Keith quietly snarls back, still furious that he even brought it up. "What's your point?"

"It doesn't hurt you to be nice to her," Sven says with a pat on his shoulder before walking away to join the others.

Rolling his eyes, Keith turns around and returns to the table. He can feel the heat of Allura's gaze as he sits down across from her. Looking across the table, he finds her still watching him closely. Her eyes turn warm as he continues to hold her gaze. Sven's words come back to him and he relents. Smiling at Allura, he teases, "So, will you be able to eat dinner after having all that chocolate?"

Her cheeks flush a deep red as she murmurs, "I didn't eat that much of it…"

The table erupts into laughter. Smiling at the princess, Keith takes in the rose of her cheeks and the fullness of her lips. The memory of his wife suddenly comes to the forefront of his mind, making him feel guilty and causing an uncomfortable tightness to start in his chest and expand. Unable to look at the princess any longer, he turns his attention to Hunk and Pidge to begin a different conversation. Allura swiftly brings it back as she says, "I'd like to go with tomorrow when you visit the village."

"Visit the village?" Keith questions, his whole body becoming still with sudden agitation.

"Yes, I thought we were taking some of the food down," she replies, looking hesitant.

"Princess," the commander starts in an uncertain tone.

"I'm sure it will be fine, Commander, as long as the entire team goes," Coran responds, having entered the room in time to hear Allura's question.

He takes his seat next to the princess before turning his attention back to Keith, "We don't expect you to hand over all of the supplies, but a small amount to try to draw out some more help for the castle wouldn't be remiss."

Highly uncomfortable with the idea of bringing Allura along on an unsecure excursion, Keith says, "I don't mean for this to sound rude, but I don't want the princess to go. The village isn't safe and we don't have the necessary systems in place to fully secure the castle much less a trip to the village."

As Allura opens her mouth to argue with him, Coran places a hand on her arm to quiet her. Looking back at the commander, he replies, "I understand your concern, Keith. However, the people need to see their princess, to know she is working to bring back Arus. A short excursion shouldn't cause too much trouble."

Sighing, Keith looks over at Allura to find her waiting impatiently for his reply. Deciding it wouldn't be worth the battle to keep arguing the point, he finally nods, "Fine, but for no more than an hour. First sign of any trouble, she returns to the castle."

"I don't think that is being unreasonable," Coran answers while patting Allura on the arm.

The conversation ceases as the doors to the kitchen open and the new cook enters carrying a tray. As dinner begins, the group changes the conversation to lighter topics.

xxxxxxxxxx

Pulling her new nightgown on that night, Allura steps over to the mirror to look at herself and smiles. It is a woman's nightgown, not one of the prim, boring ones she has spent her entire life wearing. Wishing Keith could see her, the princess picks up her brush and walks over to her bed. Sliding under the covers, she runs the brush through her hair. Finishing, Allura sets the brush aside, turns off the light, and settles amongst the pillows. Closing her eyes, she soon falls asleep.

Opening her eyes to find herself in her dream world, Allura sits up to look for Keith. When she doesn't see him, she stands and looks around. Curious as to what he could be doing since she knows he planned to go to bed early, the princess sits back down in the grass and waits.


	11. Chapter 11

Many thanks to all the reviewers, your good thoughts are much appreciated!

On we go!

Chapter 11

Walking into the dining room the next morning, Keith greets his team then happens to look down at Allura. The fury in her eyes as she looks back at him gives him a moment of pause. Giving her a nod, he greets, "Morning Princess," then walks over to the buffet and picks up a plate. Keith doesn't even have a chance to study the contents when he smells her perfume and looks sideways to find Allura standing beside him, a plate in her hand, and the expression on her face saying the thought of breaking that plate over his head is going through her mind.

Taking a deep breath, he turns to face her, "What's wrong?"

"What could be wrong, Keith?"

Even her tone of voice gives him pause. He didn't have long to wait for her to continue, "Since you look well-rested, I'm guessing you slept well last night."

"Yes," Keith nods, an inkling of what she is angry about starting to come through.

"Then why did you not come to our dream world?" Allura all but snarls at him, her fingers turning white from her angry grip on the plate.

Turning away from her, Keith picks up a slice of toast and places it on his plate before answering, "Because I didn't want to."

"Didn't want to?"

Considering she had all but yelled the words, Keith glances behind him to find everyone staring at them incredulously. Sven's arms are crossed over his chest and his eyebrow is arched at him as if to say, "I told you so." Turning back to Allura, he snarls, "Keep your voice down."

"I WILL NOT!"

Setting his plate down, Keith takes her by the elbow and leads her out of the room. They barely clear the door before Allura rips her arm away and turns on him, "I waited all night for you!"

"I never asked you to," Keith retorts, his own anger shining through his tone and blazing out of his eyes. "In fact, I've asked you multiple times now to leave me the hell alone! That meant when I'm awake and asleep! Go find someone else's dreams to haunt!"

He wasn't expecting it. Therefore, when her hand comes flying out of nowhere and slaps him firmly across the cheek, Keith is stunned. The plate she still holds in her hand shatters into the floor next to his feet, the sound loud in the small corridor. Allura's next statement sinks in quickly though, "Do not treat me like I'm some common hussy! Whether you like it or not, I am your sodalis vitae and that position demands respect! Don't you ever tell me to go find someone else again!"

Before he can even think of a retort, the princess stalks back into the dining room. Keith instantly goes after her. Spotting Sven leaning against the doorframe, he stops entirely. The Norwegian gives Allura a cursory glance as she passes by in a huff then looks back at Keith again, his eyebrow still arched. Feeling his anger welling to dangerous levels, Keith turns around and slams his fist into the wall. It doesn't even make a dent in the hard metal.

"Feel better?"

Furious with his sarcastic tone, Keith turns back to snarl, "No!"

Shaking his head, Sven stands upright and moves toward his friend, "I told you she would be hurt."

"Don't start with me, Sven," the commander says in a low, deadly tone.

Rolling his eyes at the threat, Sven replies, "She will not give up on you, Keith. Her heart has been set on you for far too long for her even to consider doing that."

Taking a deep calming breath, Keith shakes his head, "Whatever. Let's get breakfast over with. I want to spend some time in the trainers before we go down to the village."

Walking back into the dining room, Keith doesn't even look at the others as he moves back to the buffet to collect his plate. The silence behind him is deafening and he feels every eye on him. He barely pays attention to the food he puts on the plate before moving over to the table to have a seat. Picking up a cup, Keith fills it with coffee then proceeds to eat without once looking at the other members in the room. The conversation soon begins to flow around him once more, but the tension in the room is palpable.

Finishing twenty minutes later, Keith stands then announces, "Everyone to the trainers. We'll spend the morning there." His eyes fall on the princess, who looks ready to argue with him once more. Heading her off, he finishes, "After lunch, we'll take some supplies down to the village." The fight leaves Allura's eyes and she coolly nods to him before Keith turns around and leaves the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

As lunchtime nears, Allura barely hears the words coming out of her advisor's mouth. Her thoughts go back to her sodalis vitae and the hurtful things that came out of his mouth that morning. She still can't believe her response to him. Never in her life has she ever been that angry or struck someone in anger. The fact that the man she loves more than life itself is able to drive her to it is still unfathomable to her. The rest of breakfast had been painfully embarrassing for her as Lance, Hunk and Pidge tried to carry on a normal conversation as if nothing had happened. Keith rudely ignored her and everyone else and Sven sent sympathetic glances her way. Her eyes float back to the clock. Lunch would be served soon and Allura didn't know how she would face them all again. Would Keith be congenial? He said they would go the village, but would he still be willing to take her along?

"Princess, have you heard a word I have said?"

Feeling her cheeks warming with embarrassment, Allura looks across the desk to find a very irritated expression on her advisor's face. Trying to appear apologetic, she exclaims, "I'm sorry, Coran. I'm having trouble focusing today."

"It wouldn't have anything to do with the very loud argument you had with Commander Kogane this morning, would it?" Coran asks while plucking imaginary lint off his sleeve.

"I thought you were in the control room?" Allura asks, her own irritation climbing that he knew about the fight.

He smiles at her as if he could read her thoughts, "I was. However, Cookie mentioned it to me. Seems everyone in the dining room and kitchen heard it."

Groaning, the princess covers her face with her hands, "How will I go back to the dining room ever again?"

"Oh, just act like nothing happened," Coran advises her, his eyes twinkling with humor. "It's what your parents did."

Looking up in surprise, Allura repeats, "My parents?"

"Oh, did you think everything between them was always sunshine and roses?" he replies, his smile growing.

"Well, I never saw or heard them argue," Allura responds, while crossing her arms across her chest defensively.

Laughing quietly, Coran shakes his head before answering, "Your parents would occasionally have quite the row. I believe one occurred in the throne room once, in front of half the Arusian Council."

"How did they face everyone after?"

Arching an eyebrow at her, the older man answers, "By behaving as if it never occurred to begin with. Keep your chin up. Now, may I ask what the fight was about?"

Instantly angry again, Allura sits forward in her chair and rants, "Oh, he is deliberately avoiding our dream space! I didn't even know that was possible! Then, Keith told me to go find someone else's dreams to haunt!"

Cringing, Coran mutters under his breath, "That fool…"

"How can he treat me so?" Allura demands, looking thoroughly hurt.

"Remember our conversation about his wife," the advisor asks carefully, afraid to set her off again.

"But, I am leaving him alone!" she retorts, tears threatening to leak out of her eyes. "I don't seek him out! I only tried to talk to him in our dream world. Now, he avoids me altogether!"

"I warned him against that, but the commander is a man of his own actions," Coran responds with a deep sigh.

"What do I do?"

"Have patience," he replies then smiles softly. "I know that will be difficult for you."

The princess snorts derisively in answer, making Coran's smile grow. Shaking his head at her impetuousness, he rises, "Come, let's go down to the dining room together. That should smooth over any lingering embarrassment you're still feeling." He waits for her to walk around the desk then takes Allura's arm and leads her out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking into the dining room, Allura looks around a little shocked to find only Hunk and Pidge, who are almost finished eating. Her mind instantly goes back to Keith, _Is he avoiding me? _Releasing Coran's arm, she moves forward to demand, "Where are the others?"

Hunk's cheeks turn slightly red while Pidge shoves his glasses up on his nose and logically answers, "They're already done eating. Lance and Sven are doing a fly over with the lions and Keith went to ready the wagon. We're supposed to finish up and go help Keith. He wants to be ready to leave as soon as you're finished with lunch."

"Then I suggest you do as ordered," Coran answers with a smile. He moves forward and holds out a chair for the princess, "I suggest you eat quickly as well, Allura. You will need to change before you leave."

Glancing down at her dress, Allura nods, "I suppose so."

As Coran disappears into the kitchen to ask Cookie to serve, Hunk and Pidge offer apologetic smiles as they rise and leave the room. Alone for the moment, Allura sighs and continues to contemplate her soul mate.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Keith finishes adjusting a strap holding the supplies to the wagon then turns to look around. He finds Hunk and Pidge mounting their horses. A hand falls on his shoulder. Turning his head, he finds Sven smiling at him. He nods toward the stairs leading back up into the castle while saying, "Look."

Glancing at the stairs, Keith watches Allura slowly descending them, her eyes on him. Dressed in an elegant black and green pantsuit with highly shined, knee high, black boots, she takes his breath away. As the princess approaches him, he notes her long, blonde hair piled high on her head in a sophisticated bun, the tiara marking her rank hanging low on her forehead. Noting the smile on her face as Allura takes in the visible male appreciation around her, Keith looks away and pulls on the strap once more, fighting down the demon that makes him want to order her back into the castle where no one else could see her.

"You're such an ass, you know that?"

He ignores his friend and yanks viciously on the strap once more. When the commander turns back, it's to find Allura and Coran standing next to him. The advisor arches an eyebrow at him while saying, "Princess Allura is ready to go. I trust her safety to you."

Wondering why he ever agreed to go on this trip, Keith simply nods then gestures to Allura to follow him, "You're riding in the wagon."

He helps her up then turns to find the other four all on horses, surrounding the wagon. With a devilish twinkle to his eye, Sven informs him, "We're ready to go, Commander."

His eyes travel around to the rest of his men, finding smirks on their faces. Swearing under his breath, Keith climbs up onto the wagon, tries to ignore the nearness of Allura, and grabs the reins. Snapping them, he gets the horses moving down the path.

After ten minutes of riding silently, every muscle in his body stiffens when Allura says, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he demands, his eyes moving toward the oncoming trees, looking for a threat.

"Slapping you," Allura mutters quietly.

Swinging his head toward her in surprise, Keith finds Allura staring off into the other direction, her hands firmly clasped in front of her. Looking back down the road, he retorts, "Don't worry about it."

"I shouldn't have done that," she continues as if he hadn't spoken. "But you made me so angry."

"Princess," Keith starts, trying to keep his irritation out of his tone, "I think this a subject best left alone."

"Well, we have to talk about it sometime."

Looking back at Allura, he finds her arms crossed in front of her chest and her chin tilted at an arrogant angle away from him. Taking a deep, calming breath, Keith replies, "Princess, now is not a good time. I need to watch for possible threats, not argue with you."

"My name is Allura," she reminds him, her own irritation shining in her tone.

"Not now, Allura."

He listens to her sigh deeply, and then Allura whispers, "I love you, Keith. I know you don't want to hear that, but I do."

Gritting his teeth, Keith looks away to find Sven giving him a quizzical look from his horse. Giving a short shake of his head in answer to his unspoken question, he finally looks over at Allura. Her deep blue eyes watch him closely, waiting hopefully for his reply. Forcing his gaze straight ahead, Keith's tone is sharp as he answers, "I can't give you what you want."

"I know. I'll try to wait patiently for the day when you can. Just don't expect me to find someone else, Keith, because there is no one else for me."

Keith shakes his head, but doesn't speak again. Snapping the reins, he quickens the pace of the horses, needing to get to the village and away from the princess as soon as possible.


	12. Chapter 12

Happy Easter everyone!

Chapter 12

Arriving in the village, Keith pulls back on the reins to stop the horses and jumps down from the wagon. Looking up, he finds Allura sitting in his spot and waiting expectantly for him to help her down. Wondering what he did to deserve this kind of torture, the commander reaches up, takes her by the waist, and helps her down to the ground. Releasing her immediately, Keith moves around her to the back of the wagon and opens the back gate. When Sven joins him, he hisses, "You are riding back with the princess."

"I take it the ride over didn't go well?" the lieutenant asks, sounding disappointed. "I was hoping you two would come to an understanding."

"Yeah, we did," Keith answers in an angry tone as he pulls a box of fruit off and sets it on the ground. "No matter what I say, she's going to keep bothering me."

"She loves you, Keith," Sven replies quietly. "Don't just toss it away."

"Whatever," the commander snorts as he stands and glances over to find Allura already surrounded by a small crowd with Lance, Hunk and Pidge standing guard. Reaching for another box, he adds, "Let's just get this stuff unloaded and handed out. I want to leave to return to the castle within the hour."

"Yes, sir."

Ignoring his friend's snide tone of voice, Keith hauls a box over to the group and sets it near Allura's feet. Turning away, he starts back for the wagon. His eyes move over the crowd as he walks. Reaching the wagon, Keith takes down another box. Moving back, he finds Allura leaning down to hand an apple to a smiling small child, and he looks over the crowd again.

Unable to explain it, a sense of unease comes over him. Keith moves back to the wagon as Sven lifts off another box and says, "Keep your eyes open. Something doesn't seem right."

The Norwegian freezes in place, his eyes moving over the crowd, "Did you see something?"

"No," Keith replies, his eyes moving as well. "But something is wrong."

Nodding, Sven starts for the group, "Your instincts have saved us more than once. I'll warn the others."

Reaching into the side of the wagon, Keith opens a side panel and withdraws his blaster and slides it into his belt. Grabbing another box, he starts back for the group when he notices a face at the back of the crowd. Her yellow eyes gaze at him malevolently before Haggar raises her staff and points it at Allura.

"GET DOWN!"

The next few seconds pass in a blur of slow motion for Keith. The box in his hands drops to the ground and breaks apart, its contents scattering along the ground. Pulling his laser gun from his belt, he starts to run for the princess. Hearing his warning, she looks back at him, her blue eyes wide with fright. A bright green beam leaves Haggar's staff and streaks toward Allura. The knowledge that he will never make it in time fills Keith with terror. His frightened eyes meet Allura's and he screams, "NO!"

Just before the speeding beam reaches its destination, Keith watches Sven jump in front of it. The beam hits him in the chest, the impact flipping his body over before he falls face first into the dirt with a pained groan. Avoiding the panicking people trying to escape the area, Keith continues to rush forward. Lance tackles Allura to the ground next, covering her with his body as Hunk and Pidge open fire on the witch. Out the corner of his eye, the commander notes some of the men in the crowd throwing the fruit in their hands, the only weapons they have, at the witch as well.

The sound of Haggar's evil laughter fills the air just before she waves her staff again, creating a high wind. Forced to cover his eyes to protect them from the sand flying through the air, Keith slows his steps. The wind dies down a moment later and the commander looks over to find Haggar gone. Taking the last few steps to reach the group, he orders, "Hunk, Pidge, get the princess back to the castle!"

He barely hears Allura's cry, of "But, what about Sven?" as Hunk tosses her up onto a horse before mounting his own and the three of them take off. Keith kneels next to Sven and slowly pulls him over onto his back. A loud groan of pain escapes the lieutenant. Noting the seeping wound to his upper chest, Keith quickly takes off his jacket and rips his shirt over his head. He presses it against Sven's chest to staunch the flow then looks back at Lance to order, "Get the rest of the boxes off that wagon! We need to get Sven on it and get back to the castle!"

Looking back down at his friend, Keith stares into his eyes while saying, "Hold on. Don't you dare give up on me."

Taking a deep, gasping breath, Sven manages to wheeze out, "Wouldn't…dream…of it."

"Keith! We're ready!"

He looks up to find a couple of the local men making quick work of the last of the boxes. Lance is by his side a moment later, taking Sven's feet as Keith lifts him by the shoulders. They gently carry him to the wagon, where an older man takes Keith's place to help lift Sven in and gently places him on the floor. As the man jumps out of the wagon, a woman appears, handing Keith a blanket, "To keep him warm."

Nodding his thanks, Keith spreads it over his friend then looks back at Lance as the other man mounts the wagon to order, "Get those horses going!"

With a sharp snap of the reins, Lance quickly gets the horses going into a gallop. The wagon bumps down the uneven road, leaving the commander praying they don't break an axel before getting back. Pressing his hand firmly on the wound once more, Keith continues to stare down into Sven's pale face, the man's eyes closed against the pain. The ride seems to pass quickly, with Keith looking up occasionally to measure the remaining distance to the castle.

"Shit! Keith! Doom fighters!"

Looking up into the sky to see a Doom fighter about to descend and fire on them, Keith swears broadly. It explodes in the sky a moment later, Yellow Lion streaking past them to go after another. Green Lion pauses above them, Pidge's voice echoing down, "Hurry! We'll keep them off you as long as possible."

"Lance, can you get any more speed out of those horses?" Keith calls over his shoulder.

"If I whip them much more, I'll kill them!" Lance calls back. "We're almost there!"

The wagon shudders as it begins crossing the drawbridge. Watching the battle taking place in the sky, Keith's breath catches in his throat as a ship slips past Hunk to come barreling at them. The first blast hits just behind the wagon. A proton missile hits it before it can fire any more. Swearing as he watches the crashing ship heading for them, Keith is about to grab Sven and jump from the wagon when the wagon pulls into the inner castle courtyard and the blast doors close just in time behind them. The sound of the ship hitting against the doors is almost deafening in the extensive space.

Jumping down from the wagon, Keith orders an oncoming guard, "See to the lieutenant!"

Lance is by his side the next moment as they race into the castle. Slamming his hand on the elevator button, the ride up into the castle seems interminable. Pushing through the doors as they open, the men race to castle control. Entering to find the dais already up, Keith notes Allura safely standing off to one side before he disappears down his tube.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the helm of his battleship, just outside the atmosphere of Arus, Prince Lotor watches the skirmish taking place between his fighters and the lions. Leaning back against the rear wall, he crosses his arms over his chest as he studies the lions. He notes their movements, how their weapons work, and how they back one another. He rubs his chin thoughtfully as Black Lion joins the fray, taking out several of his fighters very quickly. The prince only looks away when he hears, "Haggar's coffin is on approach."

His eyes follow the coffin containing the old witch until it enters the landing bay. Turning his attention back to the battle, Lotor pays little attention to much else until he feels her presence near him and asks, "Did your plan work, Haggar?"

"Yes, I took care of one of the pilots. I knew when I fired on a woman standing in the crowd, one of them would jump in front to save her. Heroes are such fools. They will not be able to form Voltron."

Turning to face her, Lotor's eyebrow arches when he notes the stains on her robes. Leaning forward, he runs his finger though it, smells it, and then places the finger in his mouth. Looking back at the old witch, he questions, "Apples?"

Looking chagrined, Haggar answers, "Some of the locals threw fruit at me."

Lotor laughs humorously, his lips peeling back to reveal his fangs. Shaking his head, he remarks, "If I didn't know better, Haggar, I would swear you're losing your touch."

The old witch snorts in derision, causing Lotor's smile to grow. She directs his attention back to the battle by asking, "Is Yurak in place?"

Turning back to face the screen, Lotor answers, "Yes, he will be moving on the lions shortly."

"And if he loses?"

Shrugging nonchalantly, Lotor replies, "We'll be rid of the fool. This was never about Yurak. It's about seeing what these new pilots are capable of. If they defeat Yurak, that only means I have finally found an opponent worthy of my time."

The witch snorts again. Lotor doesn't reply, his full attention on the screen as Yurak steps out of his coffin, grows to a monstrous size, and begins his attack on the lions.

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside Black Lion, the commander cries out, "Proton missiles," as he fires on the Doom fighter trying to sneak up behind Yellow Lion. He hears Hunk say, "Thanks Keith," before he turns Black Lion, yells out, "Laser knife," and flies through another ship.

"Oh shit!"

Hearing Lance's words, the commander stops his attack. Yanking back on his controls, he turns the lion around in time to find a gigantic Doom coffin behind them exploding and a Drule robeast stepping out in front of them. Standing sixty feet tall and wearing the outfit of a Doom Commander containing his former rank on his shoulder, the robeast smiles at the lions, showing his glistening fangs.

"Who the hell is that?" demands Hunk, a mixture of anger and fear lacing his tone.

"Does it matter?" questions Pidge. "He's gigantic and we don't have Blue Lion to form Voltron!"

"Everyone calm down," Keith orders, taking command. "Lance, Hunk, flank his sides. Pidge, you and I will perform a frontal attack.

"Copy!"

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside castle control, Allura moves beside the command chair as the lions begin their assault on the Drule robeast. She grabs the back of the chair a moment later to steady herself as a blast shakes the castle. She watches Coran grab the comm. unit and yell out, "All laser blasters, focus on the fighters! Keep them off the lions and away from the castle!"

Up on the screen, the princess watches the robeast fire missiles at Red and Yellow lions, knocking them to the ground. He kicks Red Lion, knocking it on top of Yellow then grabs Black Lion out of the air with one hand while backhanding Green Lion with the other, sending the lion hurtling out of control toward the ground. A missile leaves the robeast's chest the next moment, hitting Green Lion.

Allura gasps as she listens to Pidge's pained cry over the comm. She covers her mouth in terror as a razor marked fist pounds into Black Lion's stomach the next moment, and then the lion is thrown to the ground as well.

Before the lions can recover, steel balls with chains attached fly out of the robeast's chest and wrap around the lions' arms and legs. He swings the lions around, crushing them into rocks and then smashing them onto the ground. A large booted foot snakes out and knocks Yellow Lion off the top of the pile before the chains are yanked once more.

Desperation fills Allura. Turning to the advisor, she demands, "They need Voltron! Give me the key to Blue Lion!"

Turning in the chair, Coran shakes his head, "You don't know how to fly it."

"I do!" Allura exclaims while holding out her hand. "No time to explain! Just give me the key!"

Reluctantly, Coran pulls the key from his pocket and holds it out to her. Allura snatches it from him then runs down the ramp. Looking up, she orders, "Raise the dais!" The look of fear in Coran's eyes is almost Allura's undoing. Smiling softly, she reassures him, "I know what to do, Coran. Please, raise the dais." He nods to her then turns around. As the unit rises, Allura runs toward the launch for Blue Lion.

xxxxxxxxxx

Gritting his teeth to stop himself from crying out in pain as the lions crash into more rocks, Keith grips his controls. The sound of Lance's cry rings through followed by Pidge calling out, "What are we going to do? We need Voltron!"

"I know!" Keith retorts, his anger shining through. "Everyone hold on!"

The chains are yanked again, the lions flying through the air. A quiet voice echoes through the comm. "Lion claws…fire!"

On the screen, he watches the claws flying toward them. Gripping onto his shoulder harness as the lions are freed from the chains, Keith waits until he is far enough away from the other lions to yell, "Reverse engines! Regain control!"

Straightening Black Lion's flight path, Keith manages to land on all four feet on the rocky ground. Turning the lion around, he watches the Drule robeast release a roar as Blue Lion hits him in the back and he falls face first onto the ground with the lion sitting on top of him.

"Who the hell is flying Blue Lion?"

The princess quickly answers Lance's question, "It's me! We need to form Voltron!"

"Allura?" Keith whispers in an amazed tone to himself, not even realizing he is speaking aloud.

She appears on his side monitor, "Keith! We need to hurry!"

Shaken out of his shock, the commander takes control once more, "Everyone in the air now!"

Turning the control to the side, Keith calls out, "Ready to form Voltron! Activating interlocks. Dyno-therms connecting."

The subsystem raises out of his console. As it lights up, he calls out, "Mega-thrusters are go!"

Everyone calls out together, "Go, Voltron Force!"

xxxxxxxxxx

As the robot lands on the ground in front of Yurak, Lotor turns to Haggar in anger, "I thought you took care of one of the pilots so they couldn't form Voltron?"

"I did," she answers firmly, showing no fear in the face of the Doom prince's fury. "The logical answer is someone else is flying the lion."

The thought makes the prince pause, "Someone else? But who? Who could they have gotten in such a short time?"

"That is the question you need to find the answer to, my prince," Haggar replies with an evil smile.

Growling, Lotor turns back to the screen, "If Yurak does his job, I won't have to."

Haggar's quiet laughter fills the command center of the ship. Ignoring her, Lotor continues to watch the fight below on the planet's surface.

xxxxxxxxxx

Landing in front of the Drule robeast, Keith watches it open its mouth wide as it howls its fury. The need to end the battle quickly goes through him. Besides needing to get Sven medical attention, having Allura in Blue Lion has instilled a fear in him that he doesn't want to contemplate. Studying the robeast, he looks for its weak spot. Noting the robeast changing its stance, he calls out, "Get ready!"

Suddenly the beast stops howling and laser beams fly out of the tips of its ears, aimed straight at Voltron's face. Holding up Voltron's arm to protect himself, Keith calls out, "Spinning laser blades!" and hurls it at the beast with his other hand, cutting off the tops of his ears.

Not finished, Keith decides to throw more at him, "Fire, heat beams!"

As laser beams fire back at the robeast from the mouth of Green Lion, he calls out, "Fire lion torch!"

Lava from Red Lion's mouth pours out and hits the beast in the face, causing it to roar in pain. When it counters by firing more laser beams from its hands, Keith jerks back the controls to avoid them then calls out, "Fire proton missiles!"

As the missiles fly at the robeast, exploding against its chest and stunning it, Keith flies Voltron up into the air while calling out, "Form blazing sword!"

Before the robeast can recover, Voltron hits the ground and runs at it, slicing the beast in half. Keith yanks hard on the controls, pulling the robot away from the robeast as it falls to the ground and explodes. Relief fills him. Hitting the comm. he orders, "Control, come in. I need status!"

"We still have fighters surrounding the castle."

"On our way, deactivating Voltron," Keith states as he flips the switches and the robot breaks apart back into its individual parts.

Flying as a group toward the castle, he orders, "Lance, you stay back with the princess. Hunk, Pidge and I will handle the fighters."

"I can help!" Allura argues, her face appearing on his side monitor.

"You will do as instructed," Keith counters, his tone firm and unrelenting.

Looking as if she'd like to argue some more, Allura firmly presses her lips together and simply nods before the screen goes dark. Taking a relieved breath, Keith pushes the lion to a breakneck speed, followed by Yellow and Green lions.

xxxxxxxxxx

From his place at the helm, Lotor watches the demise of Yurak dispassionately. He barely hears Haggar's sniffle of disappointment, his eyes firmly on Voltron as the robot breaks apart, the lions flying back toward the castle. When the red and blue lions fall back while the others move forward to finish off the fighters still attacking the castle, Lotor's eyes glimmer.

"Well, at least you've rid Zarkon of that fool."

Turning away from the screen as the last fighter is blown out of the air, Lotor faces the old witch, "More importantly. I finally have an adversary worthy of my attention."

"You and your warrior's code of honor," snorts Haggar derisively as she moves away from him and heads for the door.

Smiling to himself, Prince Lotor turns back to watch the lions once more and rubs his chin thoughtfully.

xxxxxxxxxx

As the last fighter explodes behind his lion, Keith calls out, "Castle Control, the fighters are gone. What's Sven's status?"

"We've managed to stop the bleeding, but he needs better medical attention than we have at our disposal."

"What's the nearest planet we can safely take him to?" questions Keith, feeling desperation for his friend growing.

"Planet Ebb, in the Opal System," the advisor replies solemnly.

"Coran, please get him to the front of the castle, I'll clear away the remains of that fighter with the lion," he responds. "Hunk!"

"Yes Commander," the big man answers, appearing on his video screen.

"I want you and Lance to get Sven to Planet Ebb as fast as those lions can carry you," Keith instructs. "Pidge and I will stay here in case of another attack."

"Copy that!"

"Pidge, return your lion to its lair and go get cleaned up."

"Copy."

Flipping the monitor so he once again has Allura on the screen, he moderates his tone, "Princess, please return Blue Lion to its lair. I'll meet you in the control room after I'm done out here."

She gives him a short nod, her ire with him still visible in her expression and the screen goes black. Ready to call an end to a very long day, Keith flies down to the entrance of the castle and uses Black Lion's mouth to pull the wreckage of the fighter away from the blast doors.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sight of two of the lions quickly leaving Arus and taking off at break-neck speeds leaves Prince Lotor highly curious. Turning to his robot at the controls, he orders, "I want a fighter following those lions now! Tell the pilot not to get caught if he values his life. He is to report back to me as soon as possible."

"It is done, sire."

Lotor watches as a single Doom fighter takes off in the direction of the lions. Satisfied, he gives his final order, "Maintain status, I'll be in my chambers," then leaves the bridge and heads for his room to do something thinking and planning.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting within Black Lion in front of the castle, Keith draws in a deep breath as Red and Yellow lions disappear into the atmosphere, carrying his best friend. Praying for his safe return, the commander flies the lion up into the air and finally makes a round of the castle, taking in the damage. Mentally cursing the Drules, Keith returns Black Lion to his pedestal and hits the button to return to castle control. Feeling exhausted, he grabs the bar and is lifted back up into the control room. Running out, he finds the princess waiting for him with her arms crossed.

Mentally preparing himself for a fight he knows is coming, he tries to deflect her ire by asking, "Was anybody else injured?"

"No, thankfully," Allura answers, relaxing her stance just a little. "Most of the damage seems to be to the exterior."

Nodding in relief, Keith looks up as the dais lowers and the advisor steps down. Coran gives him a glance then turns to the princess to direct his own irritation, "Now that the commander has joined us, I would like to hear how you knew how to fly that lion, young lady."

Having the grace to look contrite, Allura replies, "I started sneaking into the trainers when I turned fourteen. I was hoping we could one day revive the lions and when that day came, I knew we would need pilots. So, I used the training programs to learn how to fly."

"Exactly, when did you do this?" demands Coran, still appearing annoyed.

"At night, when I couldn't sleep and you were making rounds," she answers in the quiet tone of a child being caught doing something wrong.

"Gods above, save me from headstrong young women," he retorts while yanking on his mustache. "You knew it wasn't safe to wander around the castle alone!"

"I always carried a blaster on me," the princess responds hotly. "I'm not an idiot."

"That's debatable," Coran mutters under his breath.

Allura snorts in derision then looks back at Keith, her eyes lighting up in memory. Bracing himself, he listens to her complain, "Why did you make me stay back with Lance? I was perfectly capable of helping!"

"First, I didn't know about you and the trainers," Keith responds, trying to keep his tone even so they wouldn't end up in a full fight. "Second, it takes more than learning how to fly in a trainer to be a combat pilot. I was not willing to risk your life."

"But if I hadn't flown, you would have never been able to form Voltron," Allura counters, her own tone shining with her anger.

"For which I am grateful, but the fact remains you don't have the proper training," Keith answers while crossing his arms over his chest. "We trained for combat for years before Garrison sent us out on missions."

Her cheeks turning red with her growing anger, the princess demands, "So who will fly Blue Lion until Sven returns?"

Out comes the question even Keith hasn't had time to figure out an answer to himself. Sighing, he glances at Coran for help, only to find his expression neutral. Finding no help there, he looks back at Allura to answer, "I'm sure we could train one of the guard members."

"No!" Allura yells, her blue eyes flashing. "They don't know the first thing about the lions! I have spent more time in those trainers than any of you!"

About to lose his own temper, Keith is thankful when Coran finally steps in to say, "Enough of this for now. Today has been a long day. We need to see to repairs and I think everyone could use a good night's rest. We'll discuss this in the morning when everyone has had a chance to calm down."

Taking the older man's advice even though the expression on Allura's face states she doesn't want to let it go, Keith nods, "I'm going to grab a shower then get something to eat. I'll take watch after that. I want to be here when Lance and Hunk return."

He doesn't wait for anyone else's response before turning around and leaving the room. Coran had bought him some time, but tomorrow he would have to face Allura again. Keith needed to prepare for the battle he knew she would wage over the right to pilot Blue Lion in Sven's absence.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Awakening the next morning, Keith slowly rises from his bed, feeling older than his years. It had been well after midnight before Lance and Hunk had returned with the bad news that Sven would have to stay at the hospital on Planet Ebb for at least a week to recover from his wounds. Even when he returned to Arus, it would be another two to three weeks before he would be fit for active duty. At least a month without Sven to pilot Blue Lion. A month that Allura would demand she be allowed to fly in his place.

Just the thought of her putting herself in danger like that leaves a bad taste in Keith's mouth. Walking into his bathroom, he immediately heads for the shower. As the hot water beats on the tense muscles of his neck and back, Keith gives more thought to the problem of keeping the princess out of Blue Lion. Suddenly, he thinks of Coran. Surely as someone who has been around Allura all her life, he'd know how to reason with her. Grabbing the soap, Keith runs it over himself. After a quick shampoo, he is out of the shower and standing in front of his mirror to shave. Less than ten minutes later, Keith is fully dressed and walking down the hall toward the control room.

Reaching it, he is a little shocked to see both the princess and advisor together at the main console. Slowing his steps, Keith asks, "Is there a problem?"

"No, Commander," Coran answers as he turns to face him. "We've just received a message from Galaxy Garrison is all."

"Oh?" Keith responds as he moves closer. His gaze moves to Allura, to find an excited look in her eyes.

"Yes, apparently your supply request has been approved and should be here within the next two weeks," Coran continues in an unflappable tone.

"That's good news," Keith answers as he moves closer, still unsure of what's going on.

Suddenly, Allura comes flying at him and hugs him close. Stiffening, he grabs her arms and pulls them away, "What's this?"

"You ordered building supplies!" the princess replies, her excitement still evident despite Keith pulling away from her.

"Rebuilding is part of helping Arus to recover, yes," he answers, still not fully comprehending Allura's delight.

Stepping down from the dais to join them, Coran answers his unspoken question, "The princess and I just weren't expecting supplies for it this soon."

"The people will have homes!" Allura exclaims, her happiness shining on her face. "Arus will live again!"

Finally understanding, Keith nods with the answer, "It's part of the mission to stabilize Arus. Once completed, Arus will be expected to help the next planet Garrison sends us to for help."

"What do you mean?" demands the princess, all her joy gone. "You can't leave."

"I was sent here for a mission, Princess," Keith responds, his own irritation climbing. "It isn't permanent."

"You belong here!" Allura exclaims, her eyes shining with anger.

"No, I belong wherever Garrison sends me," he snarls, unable to contain his anger any longer.

"Enough, you two," Coran interjects before the argument could grow. "We are a long way from that yet. There is no need to debate it now."

"There's nothing to debate," Allura declares, her expression firm as she turns her determined blue eyes on him. "Keith is not leaving."

Utterly furious, Keith clenches his fists while glaring at her. He replies in an icy tone, "Contrary to what you think, _Your Highness_, you do not own me. I will go where the hell I want, when the hell I want, and if you ever speak that way to me again, I will ask for, and receive, an immediate transfer from Arus. Do you understand me?"

Allura returns his glare with one of her own. Her own tone is cold as she replies, "I understand, _Commander_." Turning around, she leaves the control room, her spine stiff with her rage.

The advisor releases an exasperated sigh and mutters, "Children."

Turning on him, Keith snaps, "I thought you spoke to her about leaving me alone!"

"I have, Commander," Coran replies, his aggravation obvious. "But neither of you is being considerate of the other. You both need to learn patience and consideration."

Shaking his head, Keith growls, "I don't need this shit."

"Neither do I, Commander, neither do I."

Taking a deep breath in order to calm down, Keith studies the older man. Coran appears tired as he pulls at his mustache once more then runs a hand through his hair, up ending it. Instantly contrite, Keith breathes out, "I'm sorry, Coran. But the princess seems to know how to make me lose my temper faster than anyone else I've ever met."

"Yes, I've noticed," Coran replies, a smile spreading across his face.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, the way you two argue reminds me of my wife," the advisor informs him with a fond smile of remembrance. "I've always been known for my patience, except where she was concerned. Amelia certainly knew how to infuriate me." Patting Keith on the arm, he finishes by saying, "I think loved ones always know."

He doesn't wait for Keith to respond before saying, "If you wouldn't mind keeping watch for a few minutes, I think I will go find some breakfast. Be back soon."

The advisor leaves the control room before Keith even has a chance to reply. Looking up at the control console, he realizes he hadn't had a chance to discuss the temporary need to fill Sven's position. Disgruntled, Keith moves up to the command chair and sits down, praying Coran would return alone so they could discuss it before anything else happens.

xxxxxxxxxx

Hurry down the hall, Coran finally spots the princess leaning against a wall just before the dining room, wiping at her cheeks. Walking up to her, he sighs, "When will you learn to think before you speak?"

"Don't start, Coran," she mutters and turns away while finishing wiping her cheek.

Sighing deeply, the advisor leans against the wall beside her, "Allura, the commander is a man of strong character. He will never allow you to treat him as you did today. You need to treat him with respect if you wish him to respect you."

"I know," Allura replies as she turns to face him, her eyes still red from her tears. "But when he mentioned leaving…"

"You panicked," Coran fills in for her, his eyes filled with understanding.

"I've lost almost everyone I've ever loved," she sadly admits while wiping at her eyes once more. "I can't lose him too. I can't."

Pulling her close so her head comes to rest against his shoulder, Coran lightly pats on her back, "I know, Princess, I know." He pulls back, "Come, let's get some breakfast. Then I need to return to the control room to relieve Keith so he may break his fast."

She nods and they slowly finish the walk together down to the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Glancing at his watch, Keith releases a sigh of irritation. Thirty minutes has gone by since Coran left for breakfast. Keith started looking at the time after ten minutes had gone by and couldn't seem to stop checking his watch every little while. Already irritated from his fight with Allura, this waiting for Coran to return is wearing down what little patience he has left.

The sound of someone speaking as they approach the control room has Keith turning around. Relief fills him to find the advisor at the entrance, but his irritation climbs once more when he sees the princess walking beside him. She looks up when they enter the room, her eyes meeting his. Before he can turn the chair around, Allura calls out, "Keith, can I have a word please?"

Nodding shortly and afraid he knows what the topic will be, Keith rises from his chair and stiffly steps down from the dais to meet her. She seems to be looking everywhere but directly at him. Crossing his arms, he is about to demand to know what she wants when she finally looks him in the eyes, speaks and surprises him, "I wanted to apologize for my behavior earlier. You were right. I have no right to say where you go."

She takes his hand before he can stop her and squeezes it, "But I implore you to think it through thoroughly before you ever decide to leave Arus. I don't want you to go."

Feeling highly uncomfortable, Keith gently pulls his hand away. He looks over Allura's shoulder to find Coran watching him closely, waiting for his reaction. Sighing, he looks back at the princess and replies, "Apology accepted," but says nothing about his future departure from Arus.

She notices, but doesn't comment on it. Instead, Allura launches into her next topic, "About Blue Lion, I still think I'm a good choice to fly it until Sven returns."

Resisting the urge to groan, Keith turns away while running his hand through his hair. He knew it would be coming, eventually. Should have known there was no way to avoid the topic. Turning back, he finds Allura's hands firmly clasped in front of her chest while watching him hopefully. The groan finally escapes him as he turns away once more.

"Commander, may I make a suggestion?"

Turning back to face the advisor, Coran smiles softly while saying, "I know the decision ultimately rests with you, but perhaps you should speak with your men and see how they feel about it. They were entering the dining room for breakfast just as we were leaving it."

Deciding it would give him some time to try to find a way out of it, Keith nods to him wordlessly then walks past him and out of the control room. Making his way down the halls, he quietly whispers every swear word he has ever learned. Reaching the dining room, Keith stops his muttering and walks in to find the others eating.

"Hey, what has you so pissed off this early in the morning?"

Lance's question in lieu of a greeting has Keith swearing once more. He marches over to the buffet, grabs a plate, slaps food on it without really looking at what he is taking, and moves back over to the table. His men are watching him instead of eating, something that irritates him even more. Answering the question, Keith snaps, "The princess wants to take Sven's place while he is recovering."

They all visibly relax, since his ire isn't directed at them. Hunk shrugs indifferently, "Well, she can fly the lion."

The big man visibly shrinks in his chair when Keith turns his furious gaze on him. Pidge hesitantly adds, "Who else do we have?"

Tearing off a piece of his toast and throwing the rest back down on his plate, Keith snaps, "No one," then stuffs the piece in his mouth.

"What choice do we have then?" Lance reluctantly questions, his empty coffee cup dangling from his fingers.

"CHRIST!" Keith snarls in reply as he rises from his chair and begins pacing the room.

Running his hand through his hair, he moves over to the window and braces his hands against the trim. He looks out on the blue sky and the clouds going by, his mind searching for a resolution beyond the seemingly only available one.

Never one to leave a hot topic alone, Lance continues behind him, "I suppose we could try to train one of the new guard members. But I'm not hot on the idea of flying with someone I don't know at all."

"That and by the time we have them trained, Sven will be back," Pidge adds, logically. "We need the help now."

More arguments. More issues he won't be able to surmount in the short time they have. Keith leans forward and places his forehead against the cool glass. He quietly speaks, "I don't want her in danger."

"We know that, Keith," Lance replies, his tone equally quiet. "You think we want this? But, what choice do we have? If the Drules attack again before Sven can fly, we'll need someone in Blue Lion."

Feeling utterly defeated, Keith moves away from the window and slowly returns to his seat. Picking up his fork, he picks at his breakfast, "Fine, but-"

The sound of the alarms going off interrupts him and has all the men rising quickly, their chairs falling backward onto the floor as they sprint out of the room. They race down the hallways until they reach the control room. Dashing inside, Keith demands, "Status!"

"A single Doom ship is circling the castle," Coran reports.

"A fighter?" questions Lance as he pulls up beside the commander.

"No," the advisor responds as he brings up the main monitor. A black, Doom star-cutter flies through the air, rounding the castle at breakneck speeds.

"He's trying to draw us out," deduces Keith as he watches the screen.

"So, let's go!" Lance exclaims, ready to head for the lions.

Keith throws out a hand to stop him, "We do not attack unless provoked."

"I'm feeling pretty provoked," Lance snarls in return.

Shaking his head, Keith continues to watch the screen until the star-cutter stops beside one of the balcony windows. The pilot sits there, as if waiting…

"He wants us to come out there," Keith concludes aloud.

"He's pretty freaking ballsy thinking we'd come out into the open like that," Lance retorts, his anger apparent in his tone and the balled fists at his side.

"We're receiving a transmission."

"Block his view so he can't see us," the commander orders.

The monitor screen changes, showing a Drule with a regal expression and long white hair. Highly amused, he smiles, showing his fangs, "How impolite not to face me. What have you got to hide?" He doesn't wait for an answer, "I'd like a word. Please step out. I assure you, no harm will befall you…for now."

"What an arrogant son of a-"

Keith cuts off Lance's next words, knowing the advisor wouldn't approve of them, "I'm going out."

"You can't!"

The commander turns to the princess, only to find worry etched across her face as she demands, "What if he kills you?"

"I don't think he will," Keith returns, trying to reassure her. "This is a posturing move. He wants to see what we're made of. Not going out would make us appear the coward." His eyes turn serious, "I'm going. I want the rest of you to stay here."

"Like hell," Lance declares, moving right beside him. "You go, we go."

Rolling his eyes, Keith rejoins, "Fine." His eyes find Allura's. Noting the determined expression in them, he darkens his tone while ordering, "You stay here, Princess."

Positive she would obey, Keith turns around and leaves the room, followed by the other men. They rush down the hall and reach the balcony in no time. Stepping out, Keith watches the ship closely as it hovers right in front of them. The cockpit door slides back to reveal the Drule within.

Feeling a presence beside him, Keith glances out the corner of his eye to find Allura standing next to him. Anger unlike anything he has ever known fills him. One simple order and she couldn't follow it. Determined to take it up with her later, Keith turns his attention back to the matter at hand. He stares straight out at the Drule, waiting for him to make the first move.

It doesn't take long. He smiles at them in derision, "So this is the famous Voltron Force. I am Prince Lotor of Planet Doom. I thought we should meet and be properly introduced before I destroy you."

Keith says nothing. He simply stares out at the man while studying him. Lotor turns his head as if in contemplation. His eyes then move to the princess and light up, "My beauty, who might you be?"

Beside him, Allura stiffens. Fury laces her tone as she retorts, "I am Princess Allura, ruler of Arus. By what right do you attack my planet?"

The Drule simply laughs until he finally answers, "Spirit. I like that in my women."

Instinctively, Keith shoves Allura behind him, ignoring her shout of indignation. Lance and Hunk push her behind them and move in behind Keith as well, effectively blocking her from the Drule's view. Keith all but growls, "She will never be yours."

More laughter, "We shall see, human. Perhaps, I'll keep you around. You can watch when I strip her spirit away."

"It'll never happen," Keith reiterates in a deadly tone then steps forward and hits the button to raise the blast shield in front of them. Turning around, he finds the princess finally elbowing her way around Lance and Hunk. Eyes narrowed in anger, Keith walks over to her, takes her by the elbow, and drags her off the balcony.

He ignores her protests as he drags her down the hallway and only releases his hold on her when he reaches the control room once more. He glares at the advisor then turns and paces the room for a moment. Ignoring the entrance of the rest of the team, Keith finally turns back the princess. He almost shouts as he rages, "I gave you an order, Princess. One fucking order! And you couldn't follow it!"

"This is my planet, I will not stand aside and allow-"

"I GAVE YOU A FUCKING ORDER!" he bellows his rage. "TO STAY HERE!"

"Commander, perhaps you should take a breath…"

Keith doesn't allow Coran to finish. Instead, he rushes up to Allura, grabs her by her upper arms, gets nose to nose with her, and continues his tirade, "NOW, YOU'VE MADE YOURSELF A FUCKING TARGET!"

Allura says nothing, though her eyes are wide and mouth partially open as if in shock. Releasing her, Keith turns back to Coran and the shocked members of his team to continue his tirade, "This is why I don't want her on the team! She can't follow orders, she can't take care of herself, and now, I have to worry about her being kidnapped and raped by that fucking lunatic!"

Turning back to Allura, he stops when he notices the tears in her eyes. Feeling contrite, he's about to apologize when the princess walks up to him and slaps him. Her face is red with rage as she exclaims, "I will not be made to hide like a child every time you feel there is a little bit of danger. I am the last monarch of this planet. It is my duty to stand up to those that would plunder my world and its people." She stomps her foot, "You will not treat me like an errant child!"

"Princess, I don't think you understand what men like Lotor are capable of," Lance states, trying to intercede when it looks like Keith is ready to hit her back.

She turns to face him, her expression one of disbelief, "I don't understand? His father, King Zarkon, killed my entire family in front of the old castle. Do not tell me I don't understand monsters such as those. I've spent my entire life hiding from them, I will hide no longer!"

"I think everyone needs to take a breath and calm down," Coran states firmly, stepping between Allura and Keith to separate them.

Gritting his teeth, Keith turns away from the princess entirely. Looking back at the monitors, he asks, "Did Lotor leave?"

"Yes," Coran sighs as he returns to the controls, "he flew out of our stratosphere to a Doom command ship that awaited him."

"Are they still there?" asks Lance as he moves closer to the screen, staring up at it.

"No, they turned around and left, but I'm sure they will return."

"Yes, I have little doubt of that," states Keith in a disgusted tone as he turns and looks pointedly at the princess once more.

She glares back at him, crosses her arms in front of her chest, turns up her nose, then leaves the room. Keith shakes his head at her departing form. He turns back as Coran sighs deeply beside him. The older man stands and signals Keith to follow him, "A word in private, Commander."

Keith ignores the looks on his men's faces and follows the advisor out of the control room. They stop at a nearby conference room and step inside. Coran sits down tiredly in the closest chair and indicates Keith should join him. Sitting down, he waits for Coran to start.

The older man sighs once more, "Today hasn't been a very good day so far."

"Coran…"

Holding up his hand to stop him, Coran states, "I know you have your reasons for wanting Allura to stay in the background, but I'm afraid she is quite right. If she is ever to take over as Queen of Arus, she can no longer hide."

"It isn't safe for her," Keith argues, his tone darkening with anger.

"I suspect it never will be," Coran answers simply. "But as ruler of Arus, she can no longer hide."

Sitting forward, he places his hand on top of Keith's arm, "And whether you want to hear this or not, as her sodalis vitae, it is your responsibility to not only protect Allura, but to help her rule."

Keith looks away, gritting his teeth to the point it almost hurts. The hand on his arm squeezes ever so slightly then is withdrawn. He only looks back when Coran continues, "I know your first instinct is to keep her from harm. To prevent anything from happening to her, as it did your wife. However, you cannot stop her from doing her duty to the people of Arus."

"She can't always run into danger," Keith all but growls back, ignoring his comment about his wife.

"No, she can't," Coran agrees amicably then nods toward him. "I am looking to you to teach Allura the difference."

Rising from his chair, Keith glares down at the older man then turns and leaves the room. Deciding to avoid everyone and feeling the need to work out his irritations, he heads for the gym.


	14. Chapter 14

Because LimeTwist begged & offered sprinkles on top (though, I was looking for chocolate)...here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 14

Sitting in her room, Allura continues to fume over her treatment by Keith. In her mind, she calls him every dirty name she can think of in her rather limited vocabulary of offensive words. She doesn't hear the knock at her door and jumps when it opens suddenly. Looking over to find her advisor entering the room, Allura places a hand to her chest, "Coran, you startled me."

"Afraid I was Keith, coming to continue the argument?" suggests the older man, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Allura snorts in derision while crossing her arms and legs defensively, "I don't know what I see in that man. He is so arrogant and oppressively overbearing-"

"Yes," Coran immediately agrees while interrupting her rant. "However, you need to look at things from his point of view."

"What do you mean?" asks the princess, her eyebrow wrinkling in confusion.

Sitting down beside her, Coran sighs, "You must remember what happened to his wife."

"But that wasn't anything he could change," Allura logically states, her arms uncrossing as she relaxes her stance.

"No," he agrees, "but even though he doesn't acknowledge the connection between the two of you, the commander does everything in his power to keep you safe." He gives Allura a small smile, "I think he fears losing you as he did his wife, even if he doesn't want to acknowledge why he acts the way he does."

The princess' eyes grow wide with understanding. Coran reaches over to pat her arm, "This is about more than your arguments. You need to work with Keith, not against him. If you find his methods difficult to live with, speak with him. I'm sure he can be made to see reason. In the very least, he will give you the reasons for the decisions so you can understand why he made them. Work together, Allura. You can learn a great deal from him and him from you. Think on it."

After patting her knee, Coran stands up and leaves the room. Staring off into the distance, Allura contemplates his words and thinks back on the things Keith has done in the last week. A small smile comes to her lips as she realizes that Coran is right. While being overbearing at times, her sodalis vitae has done everything in his power to keep her safe. He is the first at her side when danger appears, the last to leave when it's over. Keith has looked after her since his arrival. A bright happiness enters Allura along with a hope she hasn't allowed herself to feel since the first day of his arrival after he rebuffed her.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the gym, Keith keeps hammering on the gym bag in front of him. At least two hours has gone by, not that he has noticed the time. Stripped of his shirt, his chest gleams with the sweat of his exertions. He impatiently wipes at the moisture slipping down his forehead and into his eyes then throws another punch at the bag. Instead of his anger decreasing, it seems to increase with every hit. His mind keeps going over the scene in the control room after Lotor's visit and his conversation with Coran after. Rage that Allura deliberately put herself in danger continues to fill him. _How the hell can I protect her when she won't listen to a damn thing I tell her? One simple order and she couldn't follow it!_

Mentally imposing the Doom prince's face on the bag, Keith spin kicks it and knocks it back against the wall. He follows it up with a flying punch. The strap holding the bag in place breaks and it lands on the floor with a hard thump. Breathing hard, Keith braces his hands on his hips and tries to calm down.

"Keith?"

The sound of her voice so close has him spinning around quickly, assuming a fighter's stance. Allura jumps back, her hands coming up as if to ward off an attack. Instantly furious as he relaxes his stance, Keith snaps, "Damn it, Princess! Don't ever sneak up on me like that! It's a great way to get hurt!"

She surprises him when she doesn't instantly argue with him. Instead, she simply stares at him, her deep blue eyes seemingly assessing him. When Allura does speak, she once again surprises him by saying, "Will you come with me? I want to show you something."

Curious, Keith nods then steps away. He picks up the towel he had the forethought to grab before starting his exercise and wipes away the sweat from his head and muscled torso. Next, he picks up his shirt and yanks it over his head. Turning back, Keith ignores the appreciative expression in Allura's eyes, arches an eyebrow at her in derision and says in a mocking tone, "After you."

She offers a small smile, refusing to be embarrassed that she was enjoying looking at him. Turning, the princess walks out of the gym and leads him down the halls. Stopping at the elevator, she waits for the doors to open then steps inside. Keith joins her and watches as she presses the button for the lower levels. The doors open a few moments later and they both step out of it. Turning, Allura leads him down the short hallway. When she starts for the stairs leading down to the crypts, Keith reaches out to stop her, his hand on her shoulder, "What are you doing, Princess?"

Looking back at him, Allura only answers, "Please, just come with me."

"We've been to the crypts," he states, unwilling to simply follow. "More than once."

"Yes, but there is something I want to show you there," she replies mysteriously, but her eyes implore him to continue.

Releasing his hold on her, Keith nods to her. He follows her down the winding stairs and watches as she places her hand on the electronic key for the door. It scans her print then turns green. As the doors open, Keith notices her slight hesitation before she walks into the room.

The room lights via the electronic torches that line the walls as soon as they enter. Allura stops in the center of the room and turns to face him. After glancing around the vaults and finding nothing out of the ordinary, Keith finally turns his attention back to the princess and asks, "What do you want me to see?"

Stepping over to the closest crypt, she places a loving hand on the top of the granite lid and says, "This is where my eldest brother, Cedric, lies." Allura looks back at him, "He flew Black Lion. My father had given him the key and command of the Voltron Force when he turned twenty." Looking back at the tomb, she runs her hand over the cold stone as she continues, "He would sneak me out to the lion once in a while and give me rides. Something my mother had strictly forbidden."

Keith stares at her in silence as she moves to the next vault, "This is where my eldest sister, Evelyne and her sodalis vitae, James, lie. He was the pilot of Blue Lion. Their wedding was only a few days away when the invasion happened." Turning to face Keith, she says, "Evelyne liked to braid my hair as she told me stories."

Opening his mouth to speak, Keith stops when she moves across the room to the next one, "This is my brother, Edmund. He was only seventeen and training to take over Red Lion when he died." Her hand moves affectionately over the top of the crypt, "He called me Shorty and would sneak me cookies when my nanny wasn't looking."

She doesn't stop, moving to the one to the far right of the room, "This is my sister, Autumn. My father named her that because she was born when the leaves were in full color and that was his favorite time of year. She was more of a tomboy." Looking back at the commander, Allura smiles sadly, "She wanted to pilot one of the lions. She and my mother had many arguments about it. My father had finally agreed to train her just that week."

Walking across the room, Allura stops at the vault in the middle of the room, next to the stairs that lead to the king's. She lays her head down on top of the tomb for a brief moment. When she looks back, tears are in her eyes, "This is my mother, Eleanor. She would sing me to sleep each night."

Turning to walk back to Keith, she says, "My father would carry me on his shoulders and called me his little angel."

As she approaches him, the tears run down her face, "This is all I have left of my family, Keith. Memories…nothing more. Doom took everything from me! I've spent the last eight years in hiding and praying for a miracle. Praying for you…"

She angrily wipes at the tears, only to leave behind a wet streak as even more of them fall, "I can't hide anymore. Can't you see this is something I have to do?"

"Allura…" Keith starts in a reluctant tone only for her to rush forward to grab his hand and squeezes it, "Please Keith, teach me how to fight and to defend myself against Doom! I couldn't save my family, please help me save my people! I refuse to stand aside and allow anything else to happen to my planet and the remaining people. Please!"

Reaching up with his free hand, Keith is unable to resist wiping away the tears on her cheek. He finally nods to her, refusing to speak the words when they go against his every instinct. Allura releases his hand only to throw her arms around him and hug him. She closes her eyes and places her head against his chest as she whispers, "Thank you."

Keith fights an internal battle, one side of him wanting to push her away, the other, to hold her close. The torches in the room suddenly dim. Then, in the same order Allura had gone around the room, the spirits of her family members appear above their crypts. Each stares down at him, as if imploring him in silence to do what they no longer could. King Alfor raises his hand toward his only remaining child, his gaze beseeching.

Taking a deep breath, Keith raises his arms and wraps them around Allura, holding her close. The ghosts disappear, the light returning. The rightness of holding her against him fills Keith. An image of Beverly curling up against him in a similar manner comes to the forefront of his mind and guilt takes its place. Releasing Allura when it gets to be too much, he uneasily clears his throat, "Come, we should get back upstairs."

The expression on her face shows her disappointment but she nods and turns to walk out of the room. As the doors close behind them, Keith takes her arm and leads her back up the stairs and into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at his desk late that afternoon, Keith stares at his data-pad, but his mind isn't on the report he is supposed to be filling out. Instead, he contemplates the situation with Allura. After a quick lunch, he met with the rest of the team to inform them of his decision. Outside of a raised eyebrow from Lance given his outburst in the control room after Lotor's visit, there was no comment from them.

It's a decision he still isn't comfortable with. Nor is he comfortable with the way Allura felt in his arms, as if she belonged there. Setting the data-pad down on his desk, Keith sits back in his chair with a sigh. The sight of Allura's deceased relatives begging him to hold her continues to torment him as well. Once again, he wishes he could have spoken to Coran after lunch. He looked for him earlier, but the older man and Allura had disappeared into his new office together while Keith met with the team.

Determined to speak with him, Keith rises and leaves his room. He moves quickly down the halls until he reaches the control room. Walking in, he is disappointed to find Pidge at the controls instead of Coran. About to leave, he instantly turns around and approaches him, "Pidge, have you figured out how to access the system's databanks?"

Turning the chair to face him, Pidge shoves his glasses up onto his nose and nods, "Looking for something specific?"

Taking a deep breath, Keith moves closer to the chair and quietly answers, "The invasion. I want to know what happened that day."

Pidge's eyebrows go up, but he says nothing. Instead, he turns around in the chair and begins pressing buttons. Keith watches the images passing quickly by on the monitor as Pidge searches the system. He catches a glimpse of the control room, filled with staff wearing the old uniforms, and then the images stop suddenly. The next image is of the control room appearing empty except for Coran sitting at the controls. He hears Pidge mumble, "That can't be right…" then the images start flashing again. When the screen goes dark once more, Pidge turns around in the seat to look up at him while saying, "There's nothing there from that time. Best I can tell, the last data file is from the day before the invasion, and then there is nothing until a month or two after."

"Was the system damaged during the invasion?" Keith asks, unable to believe there isn't any data.

Pidge shakes his head, "No, or there wouldn't be anything from before the invasion either. If I had to guess, I'd say the system was shut off for a time and the data removed."

Disgusted, Keith stands up and runs his hand through his hair in agitation. When he looks back down to find Pidge studying him, he asks, "Do you know where Coran is?"

"Still with the princess I believe," Pidge answers as he turns back in his seat and presses buttons. "I believe he said something about working with her on her studies until dinner."

Thwarted for the time being, Keith nods to the younger man and turns around to leave the room. He would have to wait to speak to Coran until after dinner sometime. He definitely didn't want an audience for this conversation. Heading back to his room, Keith decides to spend the rest of the time before dinner finishing that report for Garrison.


	15. Chapter 15

I was going to wait until Tuesday...but my good friend, Cynthia, asked for another this weekend. Sunday afternoon counts, right?

Chapter 15

Sitting in his room that later evening, Coran slowly sips a glass of wine in an attempt to relax. It had been a long day and not a particularly good one. After lunch, he had a terrible time getting Allura to concentrate on her studies. She was far too excited about Keith agreeing to allow her on the team to pay attention to something as trivial as political essays and Arusian Council doctrine. Hearing the knock at his door, he calls out, "Enter."

The door opens to reveal the commander. He walks into the room then pauses next to the empty chair across from Coran, "May I?"

"Of course," Coran replies with a smile. "May I offer you a glass of wine?"

Keith shakes his head but falls silent. Taking a sip, Coran sets the glass aside, "Is there a reason for your visit besides wanting my good company?"

A deep sigh escapes the younger man, "I have agreed to train the princess."

"Yes, I know," Coran answers with a small smile. "Allura couldn't wait to tell me about it and could barely sit still all afternoon. However, I do admit to being surprised by your decision. I thought you vehemently against it after today's events."

Another sigh, "She…showed me something."

"What?"

Keith runs his hand through his hair in agitation, "She took me down to the crypt and introduced me to her family and her memories of them. After, she begged me…I couldn't refuse."

Coran nods in understanding. He eyes the young man closely, notes that he still seems bothered by something, and then asks, "What else happened?"

"I saw them."

"Saw who precisely?" asks the advisor, sitting up in his chair.

"After…I agreed," Keith starts and pauses. He looks away to the fire, "She hugged me, and I saw the…ghosts…of her family. They wanted me to…hold her."

"You saw all of them?" questions Coran, his tone showing his surprise.

"You haven't?" asks Keith in disbelief as he looks back at the advisor.

"Once," he answers, his face turning pale as he sits back in his chair, "a long time ago. Allura's first birthday after the invasion, she disappeared on me. You can imagine my panic."

Keith simply nods. Sighing, Coran continues, "I searched for over an hour before it occurred to me to look in the crypt. When I opened the door, their spirits were surrounding Allura as she slept on the cold stone floor. When I entered the room, they disappeared. I've never seen them since, except for King Alfor."

Reaching for his wine glass with shaking fingers, he takes a sip, "She was so despondent that day, she went down there and fell asleep while crying."

"What happened the day of the invasion? How is it Allura survived when the rest didn't?"

Keith's question has Coran almost choking on his wine. He sets the glass down before he drops it and looks over at the commander. Keith doesn't wait for his answer, he keeps going, "I know there were security systems here then, but there is nothing in the system memory banks. I had Pidge check this afternoon. The days of the invasion are gone and there is nothing for a couple of months past it."

"That is because I deleted the files and left the system off for a time," Coran admits with an arch of his eyebrow as if expecting Keith to challenge his decision. "I only turned the system back on once Doom soldiers stopped revisiting the castle and all the bodies were removed. I knew one day Allura would either demand to see the videos or try to find them on her own. The violence of that day, and the ensuing slaughter, are something I would never allow her to see."

"I can understand that," Keith replies thoughtfully. "But what happened?"

Picking up his wine glass once more, Coran swiftly downs the remaining contents, barely tasting it. The warmth of the wine settles in his blood and calms him. Setting the glass aside for the final time, he looks back, "You can imagine this isn't my favorite subject."

He only nods, but waits for Coran to continue. Running his hand over his face, the advisor pulls at his mustache. The memories of that day roll through his mind, the explosions, and the screams. Closing his eyes, he whispers, "Allura was sick and suffering with a high fever. Dr. Nysmith had taken her to the medical suite when she became dehydrated the day before."

"Voltron was defeated and the lions lay motionless on the ground. James and…Prince Cedric…were both dead, along with the other pilots. King Alfor was trying to coerce the queen and Princess Evelyne to move beyond their grief and get down to the tunnels. Princess Autumn was trying to keep Prince Edmund from racing out to face the Doom soldiers moving on the castle. As you can imagine, it was total chaos."

At Keith's nod, he adds, "The king asked me to retrieve Allura and get her to the tunnels. I raced down the hallways as the castle shuddered with each explosion. I planned to get my wife and son as well, but had to detour when Doom soldiers entered the castle and blocked my way."

He stops, feeling tears forming in his eyes. Pulling out his handkerchief, he wipes them away. Looking back at the waiting young man, he continues, "I barely made it to the medical unit. Dr. Nysmith had Allura in his arms, was in fact attempting to leave with her himself. I took her from him and he gave me a bag with things I would need for Allura's illness. He stayed to evacuate the remaining medical staff. Sadly, I found his body later." Shaking his head to rid himself of the sad thought, he adds, "I took a secret passageway that got me past the troops nearing the medical suite then ran to the lower levels and just barely got into the tunnels. I could hear the troops behind me. It wasn't until I reached the main cave that I realized the royal family hadn't made it."

"I waited for almost a week before chancing a trip back into the castle late one night, leaving Allura asleep in that cave. I found their bodies in the courtyard. I watched the video once and destroyed it as well as the rest of the recordings from that day. It was a horrible sight that will never leave me for the rest of my days," Coran finishes, looking as if he is visibly aging in the telling.

"The family was caught on their way to the escape tunnels and brought out into the courtyard. I would say the only mercy granted was when the queen was killed first. She didn't have to witness the terror inflicted upon her children," Coran states, his eyes looking sad. "The girls were given to the soldiers. I trust you know what that means." He doesn't wait for an answer, his speech coming faster in attempt to finish sooner, "Edmund was ran through with his father's own sword."

Sitting forward, Coran hides his eyes behind his hands as he finishes, "King Alfor had to listen to the screams of his children for a long time before Zarkon ended his torment by decapitating him." When the hands move away, they are once again shaking. Coran's eyes are full of tears, "Please, never tell Allura any of this. I don't even want to know what it would do to her."

Keith gives him a short shake of his head in answer. Coran can tell by the look in his eyes that the story was enough truth to know, the commander wanted no more. Standing on unsteady legs, he picks up his wine glass and moves back over to the decanter on his dresser. His hands continue to shake as he pours himself another glass, almost spilling more than he gets in the glass. Moving across the room, Coran sits back down and takes another sip.

"Did any of the rest of the castle staff make it out?"

His question brings Coran's attention back to the commander. The advisor sighs, "A few, you met Cookie and a few of her staff. However, I honestly don't know how many. If any of the others did make it out, they have never returned."

"How did you get the bodies down to the crypts then?"

Another deep sigh, "A few men from the local village came through the tunnels and found the princess and I. They helped me with task of taking care of all the poor souls that died that day and have brought us food and other necessities over the years."

Coran sits forward in his chair and looks Keith in the eyes, "This is why Allura feels such a need to help the people. They helped her when she needed it the most."

Both men fall silent and simply stare into the fire. Finally, Keith slowly rises, "I should get to bed. Tomorrow, the princess' training starts."

Standing, Coran walks Keith to the door, "I know this isn't what you want, Commander. But it is what the planet needs."

"I know," he answers quietly before opening the door and leaving the room.

Sitting back down in his wing back chair, Coran stares mindlessly into the fire, trying to forget the memories of that terrible, long ago day.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his father's banquet hall, Prince Lotor watches the entertainment in boredom. The table is lined with Zarkon's cronies, each vying for the Doom king's attention. The sight of them eating, drinking, and kissing up to his father sickens the prince. Across the room, a line of scantily clad slave girls dance, their hips moving in a seductive motion. His gaze moves along the women, noting their beauty or lack of it. Every race in the galaxy is present, some human, some not. His eyes fall on the green-skinned woman from planet Theta. Slender of build, with just the right amount of curves, her bright red gaze settles on him as she turns in her dance. Their gazes hold, Lotor's challenging, the slave refusing to back down as she smiles seductively at him.

Intrigued by her lack of fear, he is about to stand to take her to his rooms when his father speaks, "So, Lotor, I thought you were going to take care of Planet Arus."

The noise in the room dims as everyone stops speaking in order to watch the dynamics between the king and his son. Glaring at his father for bringing the subject up in front of everyone, Lotor keeps his tone even as he replies, "I have only begun, Father. As you know, in battle, one must know his opponent before one can beat his opponent. Yurak served a purpose in allowing me to observe the new pilots."

"And what did you learn?" questions the king, his tone snide.

Taking a sip of his wine, Lotor stares up at his father with indifference. Finished, he sets the glass down and stands. Walking toward him, the prince remarks, "Where their weak spot is."

"Oh?" responds Zarkon, finally looking intrigued.

Lotor merely smiles in return, his fangs glistening from the blood red wine he drank. Reaching the king's chair, he leans close to his father so only he may hear him whisper, "The princess…"

He meets his father's yellowed gaze while pulling back, "The others are willing to protect her at the any expense. I will take her and they will give anything, do anything, to save her. Through the princess, Arus will fall."

"How do you know this for certainty?"

Smiling once more, Lotor replies, "The princess was in the village when Haggar took out one of the pilots. She aimed at her without realizing who she was, and the pilot dove in front of her to save her. I believe the princess flew Blue Lion to defeat Yurak. It was the last lion to join the battle and stayed back with another one while the other three took out our remaining fighters. The other lion stayed back to defend her in case of attack."

"I imagine she is well protected at this point," Zarkon remarks, his expression bland. "How do you propose to get to her?"

"I am working on that with Haggar. We are meeting later to determine a plan of action," the prince explains, his tone showing his boredom with the conversation now. "Don't worry, Father. I will not disappoint you."

"See that you don't, Lotor," Zarkon states, anger finally lacing his tone. "Otherwise, you may take Yurak's place."

Refusing to answer the threat, Lotor stands and moves away. Walking across the room, he takes the green-skinned slave girl's hand and leads her out of the banquet hall.

xxxxxxxxxx

The descending twin moons of Arus shine a dull light into Princess Allura's room. The light extends from the floor to ceiling windows, across the floor and ends at the edge of the princess' bed. The occupant of the bed stares at the moons, unable to sleep. A mixture of the day's events and the prospect of spending time with Keith tomorrow filling her with an excitement she can barely contain. A glance at the clock has her grimacing. If she didn't get at least some sleep, she wouldn't have any energy tomorrow and Keith might change his mind about training her. Another thought occurs to her. He returned her affection down in the crypts. Perhaps, he would be in their dream world!

Curling onto her side with that final thought, Allura closes her eyes and forces her mind to relax. She slowly drifts off and sighs in her sleep. Opening her eyes, she finds herself in her dream world. Sitting up in the grass, the princess looks around expectantly and is disappointed not to find Keith. Pulling her knees up against her chest, she wraps her arms around her legs. Resting her cheek against her knee, Allura stares at the slowly running creek, the water bubbling over the pebbles of the riverbed, the disappointment crushing her. After he returned her hug earlier, she had hoped he changed his mind about their relationship. Keith's absence in the dream space meant he hasn't. A cool, light wind blows over her and makes her shiver as she contemplates her soul mate.

The wind increases, blowing her hair around her face. Cold now, Allura quickly stands and looks around. It is her dream space, and looks the same as it always did, but something isn't right. Unable to put her finger on it, she starts walking across the meadow for the tree line. Nearing it, the princess looks around the trees apprehensively.

"Princess Allura."

About to turn around, she screams as someone grabs her from behind. Pulling free, Allura races away while crying, "I want to wake up!"

Sitting upright in bed, Allura places a hand over her racing heart as she sucks in several deep breaths. Reaching over, she turns on the lamp on her side table and looks around the room only to find it empty. Bringing her knees up to her chest, Allura leans against her headboard while continuing to look around her room while thinking, _What a strange nightmare_.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks to the reviewers! I'm enjoying all the opinions!

Moving on...

Chapter 16

Standing in the gym the next morning, Keith eyes the princess critically. She stands before him, with her hair going down her back in a simple braid, dressed in a blue sports bra and black leggings. It isn't her attire that he is evaluating however, but the muscles in her arms and legs. He looks back at her and sighs, "You have a lot of work to do."

"I know," she responds dryly. She arches an eyebrow at him as she adds, "It isn't like I had a lot of options over the years."

Keith doesn't reply. Instead, he crosses his arms in front of his chest, "Before we get started, Princess, I need to make one thing clear."

At her nod, he continues, "From here on out, if I give you an order, I expect you to comply with it. If you can't live with that, it doesn't even pay to start."

"But Keith-"

"No buts, Princess," he retorts, his tone firm. "I have to know that you will follow orders. Failure to do so could endanger all of us out there."

Allura gives a reluctant nod then states, "But if I disagree with the orders, I expect to be able to discuss them at an appropriate time." At the irritated expression on his face, she quickly adds, "I need to understand your thought processes, Keith. Why a decision is made. It is the only way for me to learn why you do what you do so that I won't disagree with them in the future."

He gives her a short nod, but his expression shows that he isn't happy with it. Keith finally directs her toward the equipment, "We need to work on your strength and endurance. We'll start there."

Following him over to the treadmill, Allura steps up on it. He gives her some instructions then she turns it on. Fifteen minutes later, she steps down and he moves her over to a weight machine. Ten minutes later, Keith directs her over to an elliptical. They spend the next two hours going from machine to machine.

xxxxxxxxxx

After a quick shower, change of clothes and quick breakfast, Keith stands near the main console in the training room. He watches the main monitor as Allura works in the trainers with Lance, Hunk, and Pidge, performing the basics of flying the lions by doing rolls, flips, and formation patterns. His eyes move over the system results and he has to admit, if only to himself, that Allura is doing well. Hitting the communication button, Keith orders, "Enough of the basics. Starting battle simulation one."

"That's too easy," Allura complains back to him.

"Remember our conversation this morning, Princess?" Keith retorts, his tone shining with his irritation.

"Yes, Commander," she replies in a sweet tone as the other men laugh.

The screen changes to show the start of the simulation. Keith watches with rapt attention, noting the movements between Blue Lion and the other lions in the simulation. The simulation ends a few minutes later with Allura commenting, "Can we try something a little harder?"

Rolling his eyes as the others laugh again, Keith relents, "Fine, starting battle simulation five." He ignores the sniff of disapproval Allura makes and watches as the lions once again fly across the screen. Even though it's a simulation, his breath catches in his throat as Blue Lion barely dodges a missile and flips mid-air to return fire. Shaking his head at himself, Keith forces his attention to the others and notices Lance appears utterly bored in his simulator. About to hit the button and say something, he stops when he hears a voice behind him.

"How's it going?"

Turning to look at Coran, he nods, "She's doing all right so far. But we haven't gone too far in the testing."

Coran looks over his shoulder and remarks, "You're only on simulation five?"

"I don't trust her abilities yet to try level fifty," Keith retorts, his posture stiff with anger.

"No, I wouldn't start her with the hardest simulation either," says Coran with a cheery smile. He glances over at the simulators then back to say, "I'd hazard a guess, that given her performance yesterday, you could have started on level ten though and challenged Allura a bit more."

Shrugging, Keith can only reply, "Not until I'm ready."

"Yes, I know, you're not ready," Coran answers cheekily with another smile. Changing the subject, he says, "I'm just here to remind you and the princess of our meeting after lunch," before turning around and walking out of the room.

Rolling his eyes, Keith looks back at the monitor as the simulation ends to find Allura has a perfect score. A mixture of pride and irritation fills him and he hits the comm. unit to say, "Ok, moving up to simulation ten and then we'll break for lunch."

He notes the smiles on Allura's and the men's faces as the new simulation begins. Shaking his head at them, Keith continues to watch the princess' progress.

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that afternoon, Keith sits opposite the princess and Coran as they speak to delegates from the old local village they had visited two days before. Each man had entered the castle in awe of its structure. However, that awe is gone as the topic of rebuilding continues. The eldest shakes his head in disgust, "Princess Allura, I understand your wishes to make Arus as it once was, but you must be patient. There are barely any of us left and we have no wish to be taken in the next fight with Planet Doom when you can't assure us of our safety."

"Voltron will protect you-" she starts to say.

The man overrides her, "They've defeated Voltron once before!"

As they continue the argument, Keith observes Allura closely. She fidgets in her seat every little while, clearly uncomfortable. Deciding to end the argument, he turns his attention back to the elder, "Sir, I understand your concerns. Instead of rebuilding the old village, a new one should be built closer to the cave system. In the event of an attack, you and the people could more easily evacuate."

Warming to the topic, Keith leans forward to continue, "We'll start small, and build a few simple cottages. My men and I are here to help with the project."

"What if Doom destroys them in the next attack?" demands one of the other men.

"Then we'll rebuild them," Keith answers, his eyes showing his determination. "The trick to winning a war is to never give up. By staying in the caves, Doom wins."

The delegates look among themselves, each either nodding or shrugging. Finally, the eldest turns back to him and nods, "We agree."

Coran smiles at the group and rises, "Well, it sounds as if the decision is made."

The men stand as well as the advisor directs them toward the door, "We'll be in touch with a schedule as we are still awaiting the necessary supplies. However, if you will speak with the people and explain the plan to them…"

His voice fades as they walk out the door. Keith starts to follow the princess toward it only for her to groan aloud and grab onto the conference room table to keep her balance. Wrapping an arm around her waist to steady her, Keith demands, "What's wrong?"

"Cramp…" Allura replies between gritted teeth.

Forcing her down into a chair, he kneels down in front of her while asking, "Where?"

"My right calf," she replies, her face pale with the pain.

Throwing her skirt up over her thighs, Keith pulls Allura's foot onto his leg then digs his fingers into her calf. She sucks in a deep breath at the pain then releases it and relaxes in the chair as he works the muscle loose. His tone is disgruntled as he complains, "I thought I told you to stretch and drink lots of water when we finished this morning."

"I did stretch," Allura snaps back then grimaces when his fingers dig into a particularly sore spot.

"And the water?"

Releasing a disgusted sigh, she responds, "We have meetings all afternoon. I can't run to the bathroom constantly."

"No, instead you get to deal with cramps," Keith retorts, his irritation high.

"I know!" she whines as the pain continues. "I'm sorry! I'll drink more water!"

Taking pity on her, Keith falls silent while continuing to work on her leg. He tries not to notice the softness of her skin, the delicate curve of her ankle or the light perfume wafting down to tease his senses. When her foot relaxes against his leg, he looks up to ask, "Where else?"

When she shakes her head, Keith arches an eyebrow, "You were fidgeting through the whole meeting. What else hurts?"

She sighs, not wanting to admit it when he would likely pick on her some more. However, as he sits there waiting patiently, Allura finally looks away from his dark gaze and sadly confesses, "Between the shoulder blades."

He releases her calf and sets her foot back down on the floor. Standing, Keith moves in behind her then orders, "Sit forward, and pull your hair out of the way."

Moving as he requested and pulling her hair over her shoulder, Allura gasps in pain the next minute when his thumbs push into the middle of her back. She tries to pull away only for his fingers to follow and he orders, "Sit still. It'll hurt only for a minute or so until it releases."

Resisting the urge to pull away again, the princess sits silently, biting her tongue. After what seems like an eternity, his fingers begin to move and suddenly Allura closes her eyes in bliss. They continue to move up her back and into her neck, easing the aching muscles. Her chin comes to rest against her chest and she sighs in contentment. He works over her sore muscles for a few minutes more and then stops. Disappointed, Allura looks up to find him walking over to the water pitcher in the middle of the table. Keith pours a full glass then brings it back to her, "Drink all of it."

Obliging him, Allura drinks down the glass then holds it up to him. She arches an eyebrow at him as he takes the glass, "You better run interference if Coran starts lecturing during the next meeting."

A humorous smile slips across his face and shines in his eyes for a moment before he masks it. As Keith turns away to return the glass, Allura smiles to herself, _There's my Keith…_

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening, Allura resists the urge to yawn as she finishes her dinner. Between the lack of sleep the night before, Keith's gym routine and all the afternoon meetings, she is exhausted. Looking across the table, she watches her soul mate's intense expression as Keith carries on a conversation with Coran about the security of the castle. As if feeling her regard, he glances her way. His gaze searches hers, as if ensuring she is all right. The contact is brief before he looks away once more, but even that brief look leaves a warm feeling within Allura.

Perhaps Coran is right. All she needs is some patience and to give Keith time. Sighing at the thought, another yawn surfaces before Allura has a chance to stifle it. Her advisor turns his attention to her, "Princess, perhaps you should retire early if you are so tired."

Finding the others looking her way as well, Allura nods, "Perhaps you are right." She pushes back her chair and stands, "I'll say good night then."

The other men all wish her a good night while she moves around the table. She can't help glancing back at Keith once more. His eyes are on her, watching her carefully as she moves. Smiling to herself, Allura walks out of the dining room and heads for her bedroom.

xxxxxxxxxx

In her dream space, Allura peacefully lays in the grass, soaking in the warmth of the sun. Her gaze is on the blue sky above, watching the white, fluffy clouds drifting by. Last night must have been just a strange nightmare. Everything appears normal once more. Nothing strange has happened and she has been laying there for a few hours. No Keith again, not that she really expected him. He will come when he is ready and not before. A deep disappointed sigh escapes the princess. At least she gets to see him during the day.

Suddenly, lightning streaks across the sky. Confused, Allura sits up and looks around. The blue of the sky is gone, buried behind dark gray clouds that continue to streak with lightning. Rising to her feet, she apprehensively turns around, trying to discover the reason. A dark, shadowy figure stands in the tree line, watching her. Shaking her head as he suddenly streaks toward her, the princess cries out, "I want to wake up!" and disappears from the dream space just as he reaches her.

Sitting upright in bed, Allura reaches over with shaking fingers to turn on her bedside lamp. Taking several deep breaths, she attempts to calm down while trying to understand what has happened. Never in all the years she has gone to her dream space at night has anything like this happened. The space has always been calm, warm, and inviting. Allura ponders, _I was in my dream space, wasn't I? Or is it just a nightmare?_

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes, Prince Lotor sits up from the lounge in Haggar's laboratory. Finding the old witch sitting across from him, she stares into the bright, swirling, white light of her crystal ball. The light dims and Haggar looks over at him to give him a dirty look, "You frightened her again. Have you ever learned how to be subtle?"

Snorting derisively at her, he settles back against the lounge, "Send me back, I'll get her."

Shaking her head, Haggar, replies, "She's awake and not likely to return there tonight. You'll have to wait and try again tomorrow."

"Are you sure this is the best way to reach her?" questions the prince, his irritation obvious as he stands. "Wouldn't it be easier to gain entrance to the castle?"

"You won't gain entrance to the castle," she retorts, tired of the same arguments. "We discussed this. After your little 'visit,' they have tightened security. Holding the princess hostage in her dream space is the best option."

As Lotor curses under his breath, he begins walking for the door. Haggar's parting shot has him stiffening his spine, "Learn some patience before tomorrow. You need to capture her before she wakes."

Turning around, the prince glares at Haggar. She shakes her head at him in disgust and turns to put her crystal ball away. Placing his hand on his sword, he snarls, "If I didn't need your help, old witch…"

"But you do," she returns, an evil smile on her face.

Refusing to allow her to goad him any longer, Lotor states, "The troops are ready to move in tomorrow to finish the second part of the plan."

Haggar looks back at him to nod then dismisses him from her mind as she turns away. Irritated with her, the prince turns around and stomps out of the laboratory. Returning to his room, he smiles when he finds the green-skinned slave from the night before lying in his bed. She sits up, allowing the blanket to fall away, revealing her breasts and smiles at him. Quickly removing his clothing, Lotor joins her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hoping you all like this chapter...I changed a bit from the DotU version because I never liked that part. You'll see what I mean as you read.

Enjoy!

Chapter 17

Waiting in the gym for Allura the next morning, Keith looks up at the clock and feels his irritation growing rapidly. The princess isn't just late, she is almost thirty minutes late. He finished his own extended workout about five minutes ago while waiting for her. About ready to leave, he starts for the door only for Allura to come running through it while pulling her hair back at the same time. She stops when she sees him, her eyes shining with anxiety, "I'm sorry, Keith."

Opening his mouth to berate her, Keith pauses when he finally looks at her. Her face is pale, the area under her eyes dark from lack of sleep. She looks like she dressed in the dark, her gym clothing a mixture of colors, with her hair obviously uncombed as she finishes yanking it back into a sloppy bun. Tilting his head in study, he remarks, "Are you feeling all right, Princess?"

Offended blue eyes glare back at him, "I'm fine! Why?"

Pointing down to her clothing, Keith arches an eyebrow at her, "New fashion statement?"

He watches Allura as she looks down to see the lavender gym shorts and orange tights. She looks back up at him, her cheeks flushing a bright red as she answers, "I overslept and wasn't paying attention when I dressed."

"So I noticed," Keith answers, trying hard not to laugh.

Hearing the voices of the other men as they approach, the look on Allura's face changes to one of pure panic. Turning around, she exclaims, "I have to go change!"

Unable to hold it in any longer, Keith laughs as the princess races out of the room past a confused Lance, Hunk, and Pidge. Pointing toward the door, Lance questions, "Was that the princess?"

"Yes," the commander replies, a bright smile still on his face, his earlier irritation with Allura forgotten.

"Orange and purple?" questions Pidge as he shudders.

"You weren't supposed to notice," Keith answers, laughing openly. "Why do you think she ran out of here so fast?"

Hunk shakes his head and starts for the gym equipment, followed by Pidge. Still looking back at the doorway, Lance asks, "Is she all right?"

"Yeah, she said she overslept," the commander replies. He claps Lance on the shoulder, "Go get your work out in."

As Lance nods and moves past him, Keith looks over at the doorway once more himself and shakes his head while still chuckling. Moving back into the gym, he decides to give her a few more minutes while lifting weights.

Allura returns fifteen minutes later, looking much more composed with matching clothing and her hair brushed and put back in a traditional bun. Smiling at her, Keith instructs, "We'll start on the machines then move onto hand-to-hand combat training. After lunch, we'll move back to the lion trainers. I still need to fully assess your battle readiness." Looking excited by the prospect, the princess follows him over to the machines and eagerly starts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing at the entrance of the castle, a young guard watches a short and stout, middle-aged woman walking across the drawbridge carrying a carpetbag. She clutches at her shawl and haunches her shoulders against the cold breezes coming across the lake. Stepping away from the entrance as the woman nears him, the guard calls out, "Halt and state your business."

Dropping the carpetbag on the ground next to her, the woman places her hands on her hips and snaps, "I am the Royal Governess. You may call me Nanny. You will notify Coran Montrane, the Royal Advisor, that I have arrived."

Struck dumb, the guard looks down at the carpetbag then back at the woman, "Do you have an appointment?"

"I do not need one!" Nanny all but yells at the young man. "I was taking care of the royal family long before you were born. Take me to Coran, now."

"But, I'm not allowed to leave my post," the guard says, trying to explain.

"Then I will find him, move aside," Nanny orders as she picks up her bag.

"But…but…" the guard starts to stutter then hopelessly follows the older woman to the castle entrance. He punches in the code to allow her in when she gives him a threatening look. Once the door closes behind her, he pulls his comm. unit off his belt.

xxxxxxxxxx

Standing on the edge of the gym mat, Allura watches Lance run at the commander, only to be tossed back onto the mat. The lieutenant rises slowly, his hand on his lower back as he grumbles, "Can't someone else be your guinea pig?"

Turning her head to look at Keith, the princess notes a small smile slip across his face before he masks it. He turns back to her, "Princess, that is how you knock an assailant off his balance."

Keith gestures her to join him on the mat, "Come, I'll walk you through it then Lance," he gives his friend an evil look, "will be your guinea pig."

Laughing when the lieutenant groans loudly, Allura steps onto the gym mat and approaches Keith. He takes a step toward her to begin walking her though the movement when they hear, "What is all this?"

The group turns as one to face the doorway. A short, older woman stands there, hands on her hips. Delight fills Allura at the sight of her old governess. Rushing forward, she cries out, "Nanny! Is that really you?"

Nanny accepts her hug and pats her on the back, "Yes, child. I have returned to once again oversee your care." Pulling away, she eyes the four men in front of her and snorts in contempt at their appearance. Next, she looks the princess up and down, taking in her attire, and then repeats her question, "What is going on here?"

"I am training to become a lion pilot," Allura answers simply, her delight still showing. "Part of the training is hand-to-hand combat-"

"NO!" The governess doesn't even allow her to finish. "Your place is here, in the castle. As the last surviving member of the House of Altair, you have no right to endanger yourself."

"It is my right, Nanny," Allura argues, her delight at seeing her old governess instantly gone. "And you have no right to dictate what I will or will not do."

"No right have I?" Nanny snarls. She grabs Allura's hand and all but drags her to a nearby chair, "In my absence, you've forgotten your lessons on respecting your elders." Sitting down on it, she yanks Allura across her knees and lifts her hand to spank her only to have it grabbed in a firm grip.

Looking up, she finds one of the men holding her wrist, his gaze furious as he snaps, "You will not touch her."

He pulls Allura up and away from her then stands between them, with the princess looking back at her from behind his shoulder. Furious, Nanny stands up and yells, "What right do you have to interfere?

"He has every right, Nanny."

They turn as a group to find Coran walking across the room. His gaze is a combination of joy at seeing the older woman and consternation at the scene before him. He sighs deeply and tugs on his mustache before speaking again, "Commander Kogane is Allura's sodalis vitae."

He ignores the furious look on Keith's face as he adds, "He is the only one with any right to dictate Allura's actions or to discipline her."

Looking back, Coran finds a small smile on Allura's face even as Keith continues to glare at him. Sighing, he says, "Can you excuse us? I think Nanny and I need to spend some time catching up on the events of the last eight years."

He doesn't wait for an answer, taking the governess' arm and forcing her to walk out of the gym with him. They soon reach his office and he finally releases her. Moving across the room, he sits down in the chair behind his desk and invites the governess to take the one in front of it. Nanny sits down and snarls, "You know better, Coran! As the last member of the royal family, the princess should be getting married and producing an heir to continue the line, not endangering herself!"

"Nanny, things are not as they once were and Allura is no longer a child," Coran returns, looking old and tired. "The princess is currently the only one who can pilot Blue Lion while Lieutenant Holgersson recovers from his injures on Planet Ebb."

"Nonsense," Nanny snaps, waving his concerns away, "there are dozens of men in this castle, any one of which-"

"Has not earned the commander's trust," the advisor says, overriding the argument.

"He'd rather endanger the princess?" Nanny demands with contempt. "What kind of man is he?"

Grimacing, Coran wonders if he has lost his ability to debate in the last few years. Changing tactics, he sits forward in his chair. "It isn't what he wants either, but what Allura wants and he is granting her wish," he answers simply. "It is Allura's right to fly the lion. Members of the royal family have always flown the lions, you know this."

"But she is the only one left!" Nanny wails in despair.

"Yes, she is," Coran agrees, his hands rising and his fingers steepling together. "It took Allura quite some time to convince the commander to allow her to fly. He does not take her safety lightly. But in the end, Keith believed she could do the job."

"How can he be her sodalis vitae? He is not even Arusian!"

"No, he is not. King Alfor knew of his existence, and that he wasn't Arusian, before the invasions," Coran informs her. "But in his short time here, Commander Kogane and his team have driven away the Drules. Arus will live again. I think that speaks enough for the man."

"Fine, but as her sodalis vitae, it is his obligation to marry Allura and produce an heir. Why is that not happening?"

Coran sighs deeply, his hands dropping. He reluctantly answers, "There are some complications."

"What complications?" demands Nanny as she stands, her hands on her hips.

"Keith was married prior to coming to Arus," he replies and quickly adds to stave off the coming battle, "He lost his wife tragically just before journeying here and still grieves for her. He does not yet accept that he is Allura's sodalis vitae."

"I understand his pain," Nanny says, the fire of indignation gone for her tone. All surviving members of Arus have lost someone in the war. However, she doesn't give up the argument, "But it is his duty."

"Yes," Coran answers as he rises as well, "and I am sure one day he will fulfill that duty, but now is not that time and the more we push on him, the more he will push back. You need to leave him alone, Nanny. He and Allura will work things out in time."

Coming around his desk, he places an affectionate hand on Nanny's arm while informing her, "He is already very protective of her. I take that as a good sign."

Nanny snorts in derision, having just experienced that protective streak. Smiling lightly, he adds, "It is good to see you again, but as I said before, things are not the same. Times have changed and we must change with them."

She gives him a short nod, clearly unhappy with the way things are. Taking her arm, Coran directs her to the door, "Come, I'll introduce you to the castle staff, such as it is, and you can spend the day familiarizing yourself with the new castle."

They leave the office together, Nanny determined to bring back at least a few things as they once were, including her position as the head of the staff.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Wiping the sweat from his face with a towel an hour later, Keith glances over to find Allura doing the same. Throwing the towel over her shoulder, she turns to face Lance as he asks her a question. She places her hands on her lower back and pushes on it as she answers him. Eyes narrowing, Keith takes in the slight grimace that crosses Allura's face before she drops her hands to her side. Questioning if he is pushing her too hard, Keith starts to walk over to her when the castle alarm goes off.

Turning around, he races out of the gym and down the hall. Reaching the castle control room, Keith demands, "What's going on?"

The guard manning the station turns to face him, "Emergency call from Planet Ebb! It went out on all known frequencies!"

Barely cognizant of the others coming in behind him, Keith races forward as the guard stands. Taking his place in the command chair, he slams his hand against the controls. The picture on the monitor changes to show an older gentleman, "We need help!" The screen fades out and comes back in, the signal failing as he finishes, "Drules attacking!"

Swearing, Keith snarls, "They're trying to get Sven! We have to go save him!"

"Of course you do."

Coran approaches him, "If you'll allow me…"

Vacating the command chair, Keith races down the dais just before it rises into the air. The ride down the tunnel seems interminable. As the chair rises into the lion, he can barely sit still. He places the key into the ignition before the chair is even fully in place. Taking off into the air, Keith pushes the lion as fast as it can go. Reaching the stratosphere, he finally looks down at his monitors and spots the blue lion keeping pace.

In his panic to leave, he had completely forgotten about the princess. Grimacing, he flips screens and addresses her over the comm., "Princess, what do you think you're doing?"

Her gaze turns steely as she responds, "What does it look like?"

"Princess, we will probably be flying into battle-"

"And you could need Voltron," Allura retorts, not allowing him to finish. "You are not leaving me behind."

Feeling his anger rising, Keith argues, "Princess, I can't put you at risk-"

"You're not, I'm putting myself at risk," she responds. "I know how to handle the lion, Keith. You don't have to worry about me."

"You've had little to no battle training-"

"She's right, Keith," Lance interrupts him, keeping his tone calm. "If we need to form Voltron, we'll need Blue Lion."

Both Pidge and Hunk second him. Sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to calm down, Keith replies, "Fine, but Princess, you are not to directly engage the Doom troops. You will stay back and let us take care of them. Your role is only to support us as needed and protect yourself. Do you understand me?"

"Fine," she answers, though her tone shows her impatience at being held back.

Two hours later, Planet Ebb comes into view. Seeing no Doom ships in the immediate vicinity, Keith demands, "Pidge, scan the planet."

"There are no Drule signatures," Pidge answers, his voice thick with agitation. "I'll try to hail the planet."

The silence seems interminable until Pidge reluctantly states, "There is no reply. We may be too late. "

Feeling his chest constrict, Keith draws in a trembling breath. He stares unseeingly out the monitor for a moment as his mind rebels at the idea that they may be too late to save Sven. Biting down on his bottom lip when his emotions threaten to escape, he directs Black Lion down toward the planet's surface.

Passing through the clouds, he demands, "Pidge, give me something!"

"Assuming they came for Sven, the hospital is to the south, in the city of Kern."

Gritting his teeth, Keith changes direction and heads for the coordinates Pidge passes through the system. Everything seems fine until they are within fifteen miles of the city. Spotting smoke on the horizon, the commander orders, "Get down there!"

All five lions race through the air and pause just above the hospital to find the building severely damaged by missile blasts. However, there is no sign of the Drules. Cursing fluently, Keith lands Black Lion in the nearest available space. About to remove the key, he pauses when he spots people flooding out of a large blast hole in the building, rushing toward the lion.

Taking the key to the lion, he tosses his helmet aside and moves to the side panel on the lion. Opening it, Keith jumps down to the ground just as an armed guard approaches him, "We called for help hours ago!"

"We came as fast as we could," Keith says as the rest of the team joins him. His eyes move over the crowd, praying to see his friend even while knowing he won't be there. Even though the answer is obvious, Keith asks, "What happened here?"

"Drules from Planet Doom attacked," answers another man as he approaches. Older than the first man and dressed in a formal military suit with his designation shining on his shoulder, he snarls, "We barely got our distress call out before they took out our communication systems. They practically destroyed this hospital."

Keith studies him closely, "And you are?"

"General Scott Bronsen," the man says. He gives them an evil look, "We've never had issues with the Drules before. Not until your people were here the other day. Being so close to Garrison's border afforded us safety."

"Without actually joining Galaxy Garrison," Lance snarls, his irritation high.

Keith holds up a hand to stop him. Watching the general closely, he asks, "When did they leave?"

"About an hour ago," he answers. "After attacking the hospital and taking most of the male patients and some of the staff."

Sucking in a deep breath in an attempt to slow his racing heart even as his stomach threatens to drop out, Keith glances back at his men and gives them a nod. Hunk, Pidge and Lance walk past them and continue through the crowd. He turns back as General Bronsen yells, "Here now! Where do they think they're going?"

"To determine if our pilot was taken," Keith answers slowly. He senses Allura moving closer to him and feels her hand on his lower back in an attempt to console him, but doesn't acknowledge her. His eyes are still on General Bronsen as the man looks the princess over closely. Trying to draw his attention away from her, he asks, "Beyond your communication equipment and the hospital, was anything else damaged?"

"No," the general responds, shifting his gaze back. "The Doom soldiers seemed to have only one target."

Nodding, Keith turns away from the man, takes Allura's elbow, and directs her away from the crowd. Leaning close, he whispers, "Princess, please return to your lion." She gives him a curious look but nods and starts to walk away.

"Princess Allura?"

Keith and Allura turn to face an approaching stranger. From his clothing and the distinguished look of the man, Keith guesses him to be one of the hospital staff. A smile lights up the man's face as he stops in front of them and says, "It is you. You look like your mother, Queen Eleanor." The smile grows, "Except for your eyes, those are from the king."

"Who are you?" asks the princess, her expression showing her confusion.

"I don't suppose you would remember me," the man replies with a sad shake of his head. "You were a small child when I saw you last and I was just an intern at the time. I am Dr. John Gorma."

"You're Arusian?" questions Keith, still studying the man.

Dr. Gorma turns his attention back to him, "Yes, I was off planet completing my medical training at the time of the invasions." His eyes move up to the lions in wonder, "I never thought I would see those magnificent machines ever again."

Before Keith can ask anything else, Lance appears by his side, "Hunk and Pidge are going through the entire hospital to be certain, but we think Sven is gone. The area he was in is torn apart. Sven must have put up one hell of a fight before they took him."

Resisting the urge to scream with impotent rage, Keith manages a stiff nod. His friend, if still alive, is in Doom's hands and there is nothing he can do about it. Lance reaches over to squeeze his arm then adds, "I'm going back in to help Hunk and Pidge."

"Hurry, we need to return to Arus," Keith says almost mechanically. "This would be a good time for Doom to attack." Nodding, Lance turns around and disappears back into the crowd.

"You're returning to Arus?"

Turning to find the doctor still standing there, Keith nods. Dr. Gorma moves closer, "Would I be correct in assuming you have no medical staff there?"

"No, we don't," Allura answers before Keith can even open his mouth.

"Is there anything left besides you and the lions?" Dr. Gorma asks, his expression earnest.

"A new castle," she replies, "and Coran is still there."

"The royal advisor," the doctor confirms with a smile and glances back at the crowd. He nods to someone then turns back, "I would like to request that you allow me, my wife, and a few of my staff members, to accompany you back to Arus."

Incredulous, Keith repeats, "You want to return to Arus?"

"Yes," Dr. Gorma answers, pushing his glasses up on his nose. "If I can be of use."

"Of course you can," the princess interjects while placing a hand on Keith's arm to stop him from denying the request. "We need medical support desperately."

"I'll gather my crew then," Dr. Gorma answers. "Just give us a few minutes to collect a few necessities."

Keith manages a nod then looks back at Allura to mouth, "Lion, now."

As she nods and turns away, the general approaches him again, "What are you going to do about the damage Doom caused here?"

Sighing, Keith answers, "Once my men return, I'll contact Arus and have them put in a request to Garrison to have a squad sent out here to re-enforce your troops until you have replaced your communication equipment." At the irritated expression on Bronsen's face, he adds, "Since Planet Ebb doesn't belong to the Alliance, it's the best I can do."

Still looking unhappy, the general nods curtly then turns and walks away. Alone for the moment, Keith fights against the tears stinging his eyes at the thought of having lost his only close friend. After his wife's death, Sven had been there for him. The pain of his failure to return the favor streaks through him. It takes him a few minutes to get his emotions back under control. Sucking in a final deep breath, Keith releases it slowly.

Looking up, he finds Hunk, Pidge and Lance approaching him, their movements slow and defeated. Pidge shakes his head at his commanding officer with over bright eyes then looks away. Steeling himself against his own emotions flooding once more, Keith clenches his fists then releases them. Noticing a small group of people carrying bags heading toward them, led by the doctor, he states, "We're bringing Dr. Gorma and some of his staff back to Arus with us."

"Dr. Gorma?" Lance questions as he turns to look at them.

"Yes," Keith answers. "He's Arusian and wishes to return home."

Taking in the baggage, he turns back to his men, "Put the luggage in Blue Lion as needed, but no one rides with the princess, understood?"

The men nod in agreement then turn and start directing the group toward the lions. Dr. Gorma stops next Keith to ask, "Where is the princess?"

"In her lion," Keith answers, his tone stiff.

The doctor notices and gives a short nod, "I had hoped to speak with her on the way back. I know little about what has happened on Arus since the invasions or what to expect upon our arrival."

"Ride with me, Dr. Gorma," he says. "I'll tell you what I know. I'm sure Coran will be willing to answer the rest of your questions when we return."

That seems to placate the man and a smile forms on his face. Dr. Gorma gestures to the woman standing next to him, "This is my wife, Mary. I would appreciate it if you would allow her to join us."

Nodding, Keith directs them toward his lion, "Let's get loaded up. We need to return to Arus."

xxxxxxxxxx

The ride back to Arus seems almost longer than the ride to Planet Ebb to Keith. He spent the first hour and a half answering the doctor's questions, but silence now fills the cabin. His mind returns to the loss of his friend and the problems his loss has created. First, he needs to contact Garrison and have Sven listed as MIA. He mentally refuses to accept that his friend may be dead. Sven is the most resilient person Keith knows. If there is a way to escape Doom, he will find it. Moving on, Keith contemplates the open space on the team. The princess' position is supposed to be temporary. While he knows Allura will fight it, he decides to speak to Coran about finding a new pilot to train among the castle guards. Perhaps even two of them. Maybe the princess will argue about it less if he introduces the idea as a way to have backup pilots and slowly work her out of flying the lion. Keith almost snorts the next minute. As stubborn as that woman is, he'll have a battle on his hands to get her out of the pilot seat.

A gasp from the passengers behind him brings Keith out of his reverie. On the monitor, Arus comes closer and closer into view. Glancing back, he finds an expression of wonder on Dr. Gorma's face. He grasps his wife's hand as he exclaims, "I'm home! I'm finally home!"

His exuberance brings a small sad smile to Keith's face. He doesn't remember ever feeling that happy to see Earth when returning from a mission. Except the last one…when he was coming home to Beverly. Sucking in a deep breath at the stab of pain that memory brings, Keith hits his comm. unit, "Come in control."

Coran's voice echoes in the lion, "This is castle control."

"We're five minutes out, Coran. Our new resident doctor is ready to see his new home," he answers.

"His homecoming is ready," Coran replies.

"Black Lion out," Keith says before flipping off the comm. Staring straight ahead, he allows his mind to return to working on his problems as they finish approaching Arus.


	19. Chapter 19

After an extremely busy weekend, I finally got around to reading/editing this. Many thanks to the reviewers. I'm hoping I said my individual thanks to all of them, but if I've missed one, I hope this makes up for it!

thanks!

And on we go...

Chapter 19

On Doom, Lotor walks into hanger bay as a battle cruiser finishes landing. The side door opens a minute later and guards push out the prisoners. Looking them over, the prince tries to pick out the Garrison pilot as the prisoners are pushed to their knees in front of him. Ignoring the men looking over thirty and the few teenagers in the group, his eyes move over the rest. Unfortunately, that still leaves several men. Irritated, Lotor says, "I know the Garrison pilot is among you. Give him up and the rest of you will be returned to your planet."

The prisoners look among each other, but no one speaks. Drawing his sword from his waist, Lotor holds it under an older man's chin, "Come now, is he worth protecting with your life?"

Defiance enters the man's eyes and he spits at the prince. Slashing the man's throat, Lotor stares dispassionately at the pool of blood spreading across the ground before looking at the others. Moving to the next man, he points his sword in his face, "What about you?"

"You can kill us one by one," the man retorts, "but we won't help you. We're not stupid. There is no way you'll free any of us."

Kicking the man in the face and knocking him back onto the floor, Lotor glares at the prisoners. Turning to his closest lieutenant, he orders, "Take them to the arena." Looking back at the prisoners, he finishes, "If you refuse to give him up, you can share his fate. We'll see how brave you all are when the robeasts are tearing you apart."

xxxxxxxxxx

Inside Blue Lion, Allura covers her mouth as she yawns. Once again, she wishes someone could have ridden back to Arus with her. At least she would have had someone to talk to and help keep her awake. She had adrenalin to keep her going on the flight to Planet Ebb, but on the flight back, exhaustion hit. More than once, Allura felt her chin hit her chest and jerked in her seat in response. Thank the gods she put the lion on autopilot. She didn't want to know what Keith would say if he knew she is falling asleep in her seat when she is supposed to be flying the lion.

Entering Arus' atmosphere, the princess stiffens in her seat and shakes her head, trying to force herself awake. Keith's voice coming across the comm. unit is a welcome relief, "Everyone, land in front of the castle. We'll unload our passengers and their baggage before returning the lions to their lairs."

Echoing the others, she replies, "Roger that," and follows the other lions to the ground.

Taking the key out of the lion, Allura stands and stretches. Hitting the button to open the side panel, she steps out and jumps to the ground. Walking over to Black Lion, she watches Keith help the doctor and his wife to the ground. Just as she is approaching them, Coran walks out of the castle and declares, "John Gorma, are you a sight for these old eyes."

"Coran," the doctor exclaims as he approaches Coran and hugs the older man. "I never thought to see you or Arus again."

"I just thank the gods you weren't here when the invasion happened," Coran answers as he smiles at his old friend.

Allura watches Dr. Gorma introduce Coran to his wife and the rest of the group that accompanied him before Coran directs them into the castle. Trying to stifle another yawn, she glances back to find Hunk and Pidge pulling the luggage out of her lion.

"You look tired."

Startled, Allura turns back to find Keith right in front of her, his dark eyes watching her closely as he adds, "Perhaps you should head in and rest for a while. I'll take care of Blue Lion."

Shaking her head, Allura replies, "I'm fine," only to have another yawn escape her.

Keith arches an eyebrow at her then holds out his hand. Sighing, Allura hands him the key to the lion, "I am fine, just a little tired." She pauses and looks at him closely, "How are you?"

A flicker of emotions flit across his features then are gone before he answers, "I'm fine."

"I don't believe you," Allura replies quietly as she watches him closely. "Sven was your friend."

"He still is," Keith states, his tone gruff. "I won't accept that he's dead. Not yet."

Reaching out, Allura places a hand on his arm only to feel him stiffen at her touch. Resisting the hurt his rejection inflicts, she looks up at him warmly to say, "If you want to talk to someone, I'm here for you."

He pulls his arm away from her and nods. After a glance back at the lions, Keith repeats his earlier request, "Why don't you head in and rest."

After shaking her head at him and noting the growing irritation in his expression, she concedes, "All right, I'll go help Coran get Dr. Gorma and the others settled."

"Princess, I'm sure Coran can handle it. Go rest," Keith orders in an exasperated tone before turning around and walking toward Blue Lion.

Unable to resist, Allura sticks her tongue out at his departing back. Feeling as if she is being watched, she looks over to find a big smile on Lance's face as he gives her a thumbs up in approval. Feeling her cheeks reddening at being caught doing something so childish, Allura turns around and quickly walks into the castle.

xxxxxxxxxx

Walking to her room to dress for dinner later that evening, Allura fights to smother another yawn threatening to escape her. Instead of napping, she had joined Coran as he took Dr. Gorma and the others on a tour of the castle and MedTech, their new home. Dr. Gorma had been impressed with the amount of medical equipment available but still felt a few improvements were needed since everything was at least ten to fifteen years old. Work would begin in the morning.

Entering her room, she finds Nanny holding up a dress. The older woman smiles at her while saying, "I think you should wear this one tonight. Dr. Gorma and his wife will be joining you." She stops suddenly and approaches Allura, her eyes searching. Her eyebrows knit together as she says, "Why do you look so tired? Is the commander overworking you?"

"No Nanny," Allura counters with a shake of her head. "I just haven't slept well lately. I'm fine, really."

The governess snorts loudly, giving her opinion on the subject. She doesn't comment beyond, "Let's get you ready, dinner is in fifteen minutes."

Following Nanny across the room, Allura bends to her governess' choices on hair and makeup, just to pacify her. It doesn't take long before she is moving down the hall for the dining room.

xxxxxxxxxx

An hour later, Allura fights to keep awake as dessert is served. Accepting her plate, she smiles her thanks and picks up her fork. She takes a small bite then sets her fork aside. Not because she doesn't want her dessert, but because she is afraid she might drop the fork if she drifts off. Looking across the table, she finds Keith watching her closely. He arches an eyebrow at her then glances at the door. Ignoring his indirect order, Allura picks up her glass of water and sips it, hoping the coolness will revive her.

As everyone else finishes their dessert, she looks over at her advisor as he stands, "Well, I know it has been a long day for almost everyone at this table." He looks directly at Allura, "I suggest we all call it a night and turn in. Tomorrow will be another long day."

"Coran, if you have a moment, there is something I would like to discuss with you before tomorrow."

Allura gives Keith a curious look as the advisor nods at him in answer. As the rest of the group rises and begins leaving the room, she approaches the two men, "What's going on?"

"Nothing serious, Princess," Keith answers. He gives her a pointed look, "We can discuss it with you tomorrow. You've had a very long day, you should rest. Good night."

Deciding it isn't worth fighting over, Allura nods to the two men, turns around and walks out of the room with as much dignity as she can muster. Making her way back to her room, she finds Nanny waiting for her.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sighing with relief once the princess is out of the room, Keith turns to Coran, "Do you know what is going on with her? She was late this morning and looked like she was ready to fall asleep through most of dinner."

"No, but I will speak with Allura tomorrow and find out what is going on," Coran responds. He stares at the commander for a moment before saying, "With everything that has happened today, I haven't had a chance to give you my condolences for Sven's loss. I can only hope he didn't suffer."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Keith slowly answers, "I won't accept that he is dead. Not yet. I only listed him as MIA to Garrison."

"You think he has a chance to survive?" Coran asks carefully, not wanting to offend the other man.

"If anyone does, it's Sven," Keith replies. Running a hand through his hair, he glances away for a moment. Turning back, he finds a sympathetic expression on Coran's face as he waits for him to continue. Swallowing down the growing lump in his throat, Keith says, "We need to find some men to train as backup pilots. I don't want the princess to become a permanent pilot. It's just too dangerous."

Coran's eyebrow goes up as he replies, "You know she will fight you on this."

"I know," the commander says with a disgusted tone. "I'm hoping to introduce the idea of them being backups at first. In time, I'm hoping she will agree to back out."

A humorous little smile slips across Coran's face before he can mask it. Narrowing his eyes at him, Keith demands, "What's so funny?"

"That you think you can get Allura to stop flying when she has obviously spent years learning how," Coran states, the smile growing across his face.

Ready to argue with him, Keith stops abruptly when he adds, "You know the only way she'll stop flying will be if she is married and possibly pregnant."

"Coran," Keith growls, his anger growing by the second.

"I'm just warning you," Coran says, his eyes still twinkling with mischief. He pats Keith on the arm then adds, "I think I know one or two of the new guards who would fit in well. We can discuss it more tomorrow."

Nodding, Keith snarls, "Good night," then turns around and walks out of the dining room. Instead of heading to his room, he starts for the control room. He has first watch, something he isn't looking forward to for once.

xxxxxxxxxx

Finishing running a brush through the princess' hair, Nanny proclaims, "There, you are ready for bed."

The brushing had relaxed Allura to the point she almost fell asleep sitting there. Smiling sleepily at her old governess, she replies, "I appreciate it, Nanny. But, you don't have to baby me. I've taken care of myself for years."

"You shouldn't have had to," the governess states firmly.

Rising from her seat, Allura starts over to her bed only to feel a sudden bout of anxiety. Would everything be normal tonight? Or would the nightmare return? The thought of finding Keith and asking him to come to their dream world tonight goes through her. She dismisses it almost immediately. He would think she is just trying to get him alone, or worse, think her a child for being afraid of a nightmare.

"Would you like something to help you sleep?"

Startled, Allura turns back to find Nanny watching her closely. Shaking her head, she answers, "No, I'll be fine."

"Are you sure," she questions doubtfully. "You need to sleep. You look exhausted."

"Truly Nanny, I'll be fine," Allura says, with a small smile, trying to assure the governess. "Good night."

Still looking doubtful, Nanny nods to her then heads for the door. As it closes behind her, Allura starts for her bed.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sipping blood wine from a goblet, Prince Lotor watches the female slaves dancing in front of him. His eyes briefly settle on the slave who has shared his bed the last few nights then dismisses her. He needs someone new. Stopping to study a woman with short red hair and a small, trim body, he considers her. Breasts are smaller than he cares for, but the way she moves intrigues him. He fails to notice the two messengers entering the room until they stop in front of him. Glaring at them as he sets his goblet aside, Lotor demands, "Well?"

The two messengers glance at each other nervously, and then one steps forward, "I was sent by Witch Haggar to inform you that she is ready for you."

Nodding to him in dismissal, Lotor's gaze falls on the second messenger. He clears his throat. "Prince Lotor, they are finished in the arena."

When he stops speaking, Lotor snarls, "Well?"

Jumping in fear, the messenger continues, "They have collected the bodies…and…one…one is…missing."

Standing from his chair, Lotor takes a threatening step forward, "What do you mean, one is missing?"

"Thirty-three went…went into…the arena," the messenger stutters, his eyes wide with fright. "But only…only thirty-two bodies were collected."

Narrowing his eyes at the messenger, Lotor orders, "You are to return and tell those idiots, that even if they have to rip that arena apart, they are to find that missing man. Am I understood?"

"Y…yes," the messenger answers before turning around and racing out of the room.

Returning to his chair, Lotor picks up his goblet and downs the contents in one drink while mentally fuming about the idiots he has to suffer. Throwing the goblet against the wall in a fit of temper, he turns around and stalks out of the room, heading for Haggar's lab. They need to trap the Princess of Arus and they need to do it tonight.

xxxxxxxxxx

Flipping screens, Keith runs another scan on the southern region. He is sure Doom will attack again. The only question is, when? They took Sven in an attempt to weaken them, he knows it. Whether he likes it or not, Keith has to get Allura up to speed and fast, so they will be ready for that next attack. He still plans to get backup pilots in place, but has a bad feeling Coran is right. It will take more of a sacrifice from him than he is willing to give to get the princess out of the pilot's seat.

"How's it going?"

Pulled out of his reverie, Keith turns the chair to find Lance walking up the dais. Settling back, he answers, "Everything is good for now."

"Not that it will stay that way," Lance retorts.

"Did you need something?" he asks, studying him.

Lance shrugs and shoves his hands in his pockets. He appears nervous before answering, "Just checking to see how you're doing."

When Keith simply stares at him, Lance expounds, "I mean with losing Sven. I know you guys were friends."

"Yeah," Keith replies while taking in a deep breath. "He was the best man at my wedding."

"Sorry man, I know you've lost a lot in the last few months," Lance answers with a self-conscious shrug.

"Yeah," Keith replies quietly before turning the chair back around. He adds, "I'm good, Lance. No worries."

"Well, if you ever want someone to talk to…"

Turning back, Keith gives Lance a nod with a small smile, "Thanks."

"No problem," he says then adds, "I should head for bed. Night."

"Night," Keith replies, watching his second-lieutenant walk out of the control room. Turning back around, he punches up the region west of the castle and continues to run his scans.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Sitting in the bed of wild flowers, Allura picks another daisy and adds it to the crown she is working on. Delight filled her an hour before to find her dream space as it should be. It took almost the full hour before she started to feel relaxed. Perhaps the nightmares had been just that, nightmares. Too much stress lately and it's affecting her sleep. The crown she continues to work on is something she hasn't done since she was a child. The simple task fills her with joy as she holds it up to look it over. Deciding she needs a few more flowers, Allura looks about the field for more of the pretty, blue forget-me-nots. Finding some near the tree line, she stands and walks across the field. Bending over to pick a flower, she stops when feels a cold draft blowing over her.

Standing upright, her body stiff with sudden tension, Allura looks around the grove. Finding nothing amiss, she bends down to pick the flower then screams when arms wrap around her. A malicious chuckle echoes in her ear followed by, "I have you now, Princess."

Remembering Keith's instructions from earlier, Allura backs into him, stomps on his instep, elbows him in the stomach, reaches behind her to grab Lotor by the neck, and flips him onto the ground in front of her. Taking off in the other direction at a full run, she cries, "I want to wake up now!"

Sitting up and gasping for breath, Allura turns on her side lamp and looks about the room. Relief fills her to find herself alone. Laying back against her pillows, she feels the tears sliding down her cheeks. Another nightmare and she felt so safe at first. Everything was as it should be when she entered her dream space. Allura contemplates Lotor's appearances. Is it really just a nightmare or is he somehow entering her dream space? If he is, how? If only she could sleep. She feels so tired, but is afraid to go back to sleep. Her mind goes to Keith. The idea of approaching him goes through her mind once more only for her to dismiss it for the same reason she didn't approach him earlier. Another thought occurs to her. If he found a way to stay out of the dream space when he sleeps, why can't she? Determined to discover it, Allura rises, puts on her robe, and walks out of her room.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening his eyes to find Haggar glaring at him, Lotor snarls, "She got away."

"Again," the witch adds. Her expression shows her displeasure, "You have all the delicacy of a robeast rampaging in the arena."

"I wasn't expecting her to have any defensive abilities," Lotor retorts in a disgusted tone. "I'll be ready for her next time."

"If you get a next time," the witch snaps in disgust.

As she starts to set her crystal ball aside, Lotor sits up, "What do you think you're doing?"

"You've scared her away."

"She'll be back," Lotor states as he stands up.

"How can you be so sure?" asks the witch, her yellow eyes searching.

"We've kept her from sleeping for the last three days. She has to be tired," he reasons while rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

Nodding, the witch sets her crystal ball back down and focuses into the swirling mists once more.

xxxxxxxxxx

In the kitchen, Nanny watches as Cookie finishes punching down her bread dough to bake in the morning. As she sets it back in a bowl and covers it, Nanny comments, "That will be wonderful tomorrow."

"Yes," Cookie replies, "there is nothing like fresh bread.

"Well, we best find our own beds," Nanny says as she walks with the cook out of the kitchen.

She starts down the hall then thinks of the princess and how tired she looked before dinner. Deciding to check on her, she changes direction and soon finds herself at Allura's door. Pressing the button to open the door, Nanny quietly steps into the room, only to find the light on and the bed empty. Concerned, she turns around and leaves the room. Hurrying down the hall, she goes in search of the advisor.

xxxxxxxxxx

Leaving his room with Nanny's belligerent tone still echoing in his ears, Coran makes his way to Allura's bedroom. He glances inside to check if she has returned before continuing down the hall. Checking the rec room to find it empty, his mind goes over all the places he used to find her before the new castle appeared. A thought comes to him and Coran changes directions.

Walking into the library a few minutes later, Coran smiles when he finds the object of his search sitting on the couch with her feet under her, intently reading the book lying across her lap. Approaching the princess, he says, "Are you having problems sleeping?"

Startled, Allura sits up and sets the book beside her, "Coran, I didn't hear you come in."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Glancing at the book title, he goes back to his original query, "So what are you doing up at this hour?"

"I was looking up information on the dream world," Allura answers while looking away.

"Why would that be?" Coran asks, concern etching his expression.

"I don't want to go there anymore," she replies, her fingers picking at the edge of the book.

Sitting down beside her, Coran sighs deeply. Reaching over, he takes Allura's hand within his, "Why would you not want to go there?" He doesn't give her a chance to answer as he adds, "Is it because Keith isn't appearing?"

"Partially," Allura says. Her bright blue eyes look search his face, "Why can he choose not to appear in our world, but I can't?"

Squeezing her hand, Coran answers, "Princess, the dream world is a reflection of your mind and emotions. It is comprised of things that appeal to you. Keith, as your soul mate, appears in your dream world. It will not become a part of him until the bond between you is sealed."

"He wouldn't be able to avoid it then?" she asks, her gaze intense.

"No," he answers then gives her a stern look. "Allura, don't try to force the bond on him. You may damage your relationship with Keith beyond repair."

Tears suddenly flood Allura's eyes and she slouches back against the couch as if in defeat. Sitting back, Coran wraps an arm around her and forces her to curl into him. Running a hand down her hair, he quietly says, "Tell me what's wrong, Allura."

He listens to her sniffle before answering, "I don't want to go there without Keith."

"Why? It is still your world," he tries to reason.

"No, it isn't," Allura answers before pulling away.

Coran gives her a quizzical look as she murmurs, "I should go back to bed," and leaves the room. Sighing as he stands, the advisor slowly follows her out of the library and makes his way back to Nanny's room. He'll let her know the princess is fine and go on to bed himself.

xxxxxxxxxx

Entering her room, Allura's eyes move over her bed and she feels her anxiety climbing. She needs to sleep. The exhaustion is affecting everything and is becoming noticeable to everyone. Feeling tears of frustration stinging her eyes once more, she slowly moves across the room. Laying down in her bed, she pulls the blankets up around her while thinking, _Sleep…don't dream. Sleep…don't dream. _Settling against the pillows, Allura closes her eyes and slowly drifts back to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sitting at the control room console, Keith yawns while glancing at his watch. Well after midnight and he is just waiting for Hunk to show up to take over. His thoughts involuntarily return to Sven and he quashes the emotions that return with them. He is beginning to wish he had never accepted this mission. The thought of abandoning Arus briefly goes through his mind only for Keith to dismiss it just as quickly. While he could honestly call this one of the most difficult missions he has ever been on, the thought of leaving Arus leaves a hollow feeling in his chest. Before Keith can determine why, Hunk finally walks into the room with a smile on his face. After giving him a quick debriefing, Keith rises and leaves the control room.

Turning down the hall toward his sleeping quarters, Keith's eyes go to the princess' bedroom door as he passes it. He tries to block all thoughts of her, something that has become more and more difficult lately. Forcing himself to keep moving, the commander looks straight ahead once more. He almost reaches his room when he hears her scream. Turning around, he races back down the hall while pulling out his laser gun. Slamming his hand on the door lock, it scans his palm then opens a moment later.

Racing in, Keith looks around the dark room for an intruder. Only the dim light from the waning moons illuminate it. Finding it empty except for the crying occupant of the bed, he lowers his gun and places it back on his belt. Moving over to the bed, Keith flips on the light on the bedside table, sits down on the mattress, and whispers, "Princess."

She looks up from her pillow, her eyes red with tears that slip down her cheeks. Feeling his chest constricting at the sight, Keith asks, "What's wrong?"

Sitting up, Allura launches herself at him before he can react, "Hold me…please Keith! I just need you to hold me!"

Her arms wrap around his waist and her face comes to a rest against his chest as she continues to cry. Given no choice, Keith hesitantly wraps his arms around her back, rubbing gently. Resting his chin on top of her head, he repeats, "What's wrong?"

"It's all wrong!"

"What?" Keith presses, tightening his grip on her.

Pulling her head back to look up at him, Allura whimpers, "Our world."

Confused, Keith replies, "Princess, Arus is fine."

"No!" she yells at him, pulling away entirely. "Our world, yours and mine, it's wrong!"

"I don't know what you mean," he replies, becoming frustrated.

Her eyes turn wild, as she demands, "Come, lay with me. Dream walk, you'll see…"

Keith instantly pulls away and stands. Anger slices through him as he snaps, "Stop asking for what I can't give you."

She shakes her head, "No, I only need you to see-"

"See what, Princess?" Keith angrily demands, his fists clenched at his sides. "What I see is your unwillingness to leave me the hell alone!"

Anger flashes in her eyes, making them burn a furious sapphire. Rising from the bed, she screams at him, "My name is Allura! Stop calling me Princess! I've loved you most of my life, Keith Kogane. Yet, you treat me as if I'm some annoying child and you refuse to see me." Allura slams her hand against her chest to make her point. "You are my sodalis vitae! You're supposed to want to be with me!"

She moves forward, forcing Keith to retreat, "I'm asking you, as my soul mate, to help me!"

Stopping, Keith snaps, "I can't! Why can't you understand that!"

The anger leaves her instantly and she seems to shrink in front of him. Tears run down her cheeks and her head drops. Her next words are barely audible, "I've waited for you all my life and I'm still waiting, Keith."

Frustration tears through him. He never asked for this, any of it! He rips his hand through his hair while turning away. When he turns back to continue the argument, Keith looks down, finally notices her defeated stance, and feels the anger slide away. Her arms are wrapped around her middle, her shoulders shaking with the sobs she can barely contain. Instantly contrite, Keith steps toward her, "Allura-"

"What is going on in here?"

He turns toward the door to find the governess walking in. She looks between them and places her hands on her hips, "Commander Kogane, until you do the honorable thing and wed the princess, you cannot be in her bedroom at night. I don't care if you are her sodalis vitae, you will behave as is proper!"

Furious with the woman, Keith snaps, "Nothing inappropriate was happening!"

"And nothing will on my watch!" Nanny retorts, and then moves toward him. "Now, out with you!"

Ready to choke the woman, Keith turns around and stomps out of the room. As the door closes behind him, Nanny takes Allura by the shoulders, "Come, my child, let's get you back to bed."

Allura doesn't fight her as she is led across the room and lays back down on the bed. As Nanny pulls the blankets up, she says, "Go back to sleep now, Princess."

"NO!" Allura cries out as she sits back up.

"Princess," the governess tries to soothe her by pushing her back down and sitting beside her. "I know you haven't slept well the last few days. You can't go on like this."

As Allura shakes her head, Nanny picks up her water glass. Walking across the room, she fills it from the pitcher on the table and pulls a vial out of her pocket. Opening it, she pours a few drops into the glass then slides the vial back into her pocket. Walking back to the bed, she swirls the glass' contents around. Sitting back down on the bed, Nanny says, "Here, drink a bit of water and calm down. I'm sure all will be well." As the princess drinks the water as ordered, Nanny smiles to herself, _Yes, all will be well after she's had a bit of sleep._

xxxxxxxxxx

Still feeling highly irritated, Keith makes his way back to his room. Sitting down on the bed, he contemplates the princess. Never in his life has he ever felt so conflicted. Wishing desperately that he could talk to Sven, Keith rises and makes his way to the bathroom. He will take a hot shower, try to clear his thoughts and get to bed.

As the water runs down his back and onto his tense muscles, his mind goes once more to Allura's request. Should he just give in and visit their dream space? If he does go and finds that she is lying just to get near him, he doesn't know how he will react. Closing his eyes, Keith searches for answers and works to calm himself. When he opens them several minutes later, he comes to a decision. Tonight he will sleep and not dream walk. Tomorrow, he will corner Allura and talk to her. Find out exactly what she means by something being wrong with their dream world. With the decision made, he leaves the shower, dresses for bed and falls asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow.

xxxxxxxxxx

Opening her eyes, Allura feels fear crawling up inside her at the sight of the dream world. Slowly standing, she looks around at the destroyed grounds. Tears form in her eyes and her hand covers her mouth at the sight of the destruction. Closing her eyes once more, she thinks, _Wake up…wake up…I've got to wake up._

Reopening her eyes to find the dream world still in front of her, the princess wonders, _Why can't I wake up?_

"Princess Allura. I'm so glad you've returned."

Turning around to find the Prince of Doom reaching for her, Allura screams.


End file.
